Sleeping With The Enemy
by smylealong2k
Summary: Circumstances made them sworn enemies. Fate made them spouses. Their destiny was to sleep with the enemy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So Yi Jeong was bored. He hated these society parties where he was required to measure his smile, watch his words, pose for photographs and generally be pleasant to people who were certain to start bitching about him the moment he turned his back. Not that he cared about the malicious whispers because barking dogs didn't bite, but it did take him quite a bit of effort to maintain a semblance of politeness with people he disliked. Given an option, he wouldn't have attended the party but sadly he didn't have a choice. His father was ill again and his mother wouldn't leave his bedside for a mere party. But somebody had to represent the So clan and hence, he was here.

He had finished the necessary formalities and hit the bar as soon as he could. He wished that at least one of his friends was around but all of them were otherwise occupied and had been unable to attend. Ji Hoo had a concert coming up in two days and he was busy with the practice. Jun Pyo was out of town and Woo Bin had been strangely vague about his plans for the day, making Yi Jeong think that he was with some woman. Bastard!

Yi Jeong swirled his Glenfiddich, watching the amber liquid whirling in the glass. Born to an extremely rich and influential family, Yi Jeong was a member of the F4. Being the proprietors of the prestigious Woo Sung museums, the So's had been the bastions of art and culture of Seoul for generations. Under Yi Jeong's guidance, they had recently diversified into movies and they were meeting with phenomenal success there as well. At twenty-nine, Yi Jeong was rich, famous, immaculately handsome and most importantly single.

He stood a whisker short of being six feet tall, with a ruggedly defined face, lush black hair, black eyes and a devastatingly beautiful smile. Many a film producers had actually suggested that Yi Jeong try his luck in front of the camera, but he stoically refused. He was in the business of movies just because they were lucrative and he was a shrewd businessman. If it had seemed to him that being in front of a camera would yield profits, he would have done that. But as things stood now, he didn't think the proposition to be profitable.

A tap on his shoulder distracted him from his scrutiny of his whiskey and he turned to find himself facing a person whom he could tolerate. He didn't have any particular affinity towards the newcomer, but he didn't mind his company either.

"Yi Jeong!" the man said enthusiastically, slipping on to the barstool next to him, "How are you?"

Yi Jeong shrugged, "Same old. You?"

Gu Su Pyo ordered a drink for himself and turned to him, "I'm good. I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Well, one So had to show up," he answered dryly, "Guess who drew the short straw?"

Su Pyo grinned. Since he was of the same age, he had always wanted to be a member of the F4, but he had always ended up being in the periphery rather than inside the circle. He was a little too cheerful, a little too eager and a little too clingy to be a member of the F4 but because he was related to Jun Pyo, everyone tolerated him. The thing that was most annoying about him however was how rarely he thought for himself. More often than not, his life decisions had been made for him by one of the F4 and that worked against Gu Su Pyo. Not that he was bad, but he just wasn't cut out to be a part of the F4. Period.

"Hey," Su Pyo waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You know Chu Ga Eul, right?"

Yi Jeong saw the wide grin and the twinkle in his eyes and suppressed a groan. This man was obviously smitten, "Chu?" he thought a bit, "The fisheries?"

"Yes, them," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know her. Why?"

Su Pyo leaned closer, "What can you tell me about her?"

Yi Jeong blinked, "Uh, I've met her maybe three or four times, and that too on formal occasions. All I know is that the packaging is attractive, I've no idea what's on the inside."

"All you have to do is introduce me to her," Su Pyo said confidently, "I'll see the 'inside' for myself, if you catch my drift."

He finished the sentence with a wink and Yi Jeong resisted the urge to barf. The Chu heiress was well known for her fiery temper and a razor sharp tongue. This gullible idiot was headed for suicide and he wanted Yi Jeong's help in it. "You do know of her reputation, right?"

"Yes," Su Pyo said importantly, "I know. I believe she's yet to meet the right man. A true man would know how to keep her in control."

_Yeah, good luck with that,_ Yi Jeong thought wryly. This was another reason Su Pyo could never be a member of the F4. The members of F4 may have a string of affairs, but they did not prescribe to the antiquated idea of women being inferior to men. The F4 had always believed and treated women as their equals. Su Pyo would sometimes make remarks that annoyed every one of them, including Jun Pyo. This was a case in point.

Su Pyo wanted to enter the lion's den without any protection, then so be it. It was his duty as a friend to warn him and he had done so. Besides, the evening could do with some entertaining. He drained his whiskey in one swig and slid off his bar stool, "Sure, let's go."

Su Pyo hopped off excitedly and almost skipped after Yi Jeong who was calmly walking over to Chu Ga Eul. Yi Jeong ran an appreciative eye over the aquamarine lacy, floor length, high collar, and open back evening gown that accentuated a well-endowed figure. The cinched waist and the silken floor length train only served to amplify the mermaid like figure. Yi Jeong never really understood the craze of size zero. In his mind, those women looked malnourished. He liked his women shapely and this one was definitely curvaceous. Well, points to Su Pyo for taste.

He reached up to her and cleared his throat. Ga Eul looked away from the people she was talking to and turned her head towards him.

"Hello Miss Chu," Yi Jeong kept his tones as polite as he could manage, "Good to see you again."

She excused herself from her group and turned to him, "Mr So," she accepted his extended hand, "Good to see you too. How have you been?"

"Good," he smiled his best smile, "And you?"

"Never been better," she answered with a smile of her own.

"I heard you were not going into the family business?" Yi Jeong enquired.

"Oh that's just rumor," she waved a hand, "It was just a spur of the moment rebellion that got blown out of proportion. You know how these things go."

He did indeed, "Absolutely," he paused for a couple of heartbeats, "You look positively charming tonight."

"Why thank you," she said with a polite nod of her head.

"Oh by the way," he extended an arm towards Su Pyo who was standing awkwardly beside him, "This is Gu Su Pyo. You know Gu Jun Pyo, right? The Shinwha heir?" she nodded, "He's Jun Pyo's cousin. Su Pyo, this is Chu Ga Eul."

"Pleased to meet you," Ga Eul extended a hand. Su Pyo looked like he had seen a ghost and slowly extended a shaking hand.

_Oh you poor bastard!_ Yi Jenog thought, suppressing a chuckle. Maybe the evening had chances of becoming entertaining after all.

* * *

Chu Ga Eul was bored. Her mother had coerced her to come to a party that she was least interested in. She had tried to wriggle her way out of it but trying to argue with her mother was like trying to fight a pond with a sword. You could poke and prod all you want but in the end, you'll be drenched and the pond would be unscathed. The result was the same every time, Ga Eul would argue, her mom would cry, Ga Eul would huff, her mom would cry, Ga Eul would storm out, her mom would cry some more and in the end, Ga Eul would feel guilty and cave in. She knew her mother manipulated her with her tears but she couldn't help it. She was powerless against her mom.

So here she was, standing with females who were doing what they did best: bitching about the females who were absent and swooning over the males. Ga Eul had long since tuned out their inane chatter and was now merely standing there, nodding every now and then. In her mind she was at a shooting range in which the target looked suspiciously like her mother's face and she was cheerfully riddling it with holes. Ga Eul loved her mother fiercely, but damn that woman could try her patience.

Someone cleared their throat next to her and she muttered a soundless prayer of thanks to the God of timely interventions for saving her from death by boredom. Turning around she was a little surprised to find herself facing So Yi Jeong. No one knew that Ga Eul actually had a brief history with the So heir. Ga Eul had been a late bloomer, attaining her curves and figure at the age of seventeen. She had reached her current height at the age of thirteen and had spent majority of her teenage years as a gangly, awkward girl with glasses. She had spent hours in front of the mirror, willing her flat chest to grow but to no avail. She was called 'parallel lines' and she hated it.

Then, the almost fifteen year old girl had met the most devastatingly handsome man she had ever seen. Ga Eul clearly remembered the party she had been forced by her mother to attend. Socially awkward and completely out of place, Ga Eul had felt like a bull in a china shop. She had yet to develop the thick skin and the razor sharp tongue that she was now famous for. She had overheard some nasty whispers about herself and had been pretty hurt. She had fled from the scene and hidden herself in the balcony, crying softly.

"Why do you give them so much power?" a voice had queried.

Ga Eul turned around and facing her stood a man who looked like a Greek God. If Adonis had stepped into 21st century, Ga Eul imagined that he would look exactly like this. He was tall, handsome and was looking at her kindly. Awestruck, she had been unable to reply. He reached out and wiped her tears, making her shiver.

"Don't ever let anyone walk all over you," he said softly, "They're only as powerful as you let them be. You'll have to fight your own battles. Stand up for yourself, because no one else will."

The stranger had then handed her a silk handkerchief that had the letters SYJ embroidered in it. He gave her a brilliant smile and then walked away. Not quite fifteen, Ga Eul had fallen in love for the first time. She had spent the next few months obsessively collecting information about Yi Jeong. She would see him in parties, but could never muster up the courage to talk to him. As time went by, Ga Eul started to see the person behind the handsome façade and realized that her kind stranger didn't really exist. All that So Yi Jeong was was a ruthless businessman and a shrewd flirt. She saw him move from one pretty girl to another and slowly Ga Eul's attraction waned away. However, his words stayed with him. They became the mantra of her life, making her who she was today. Today, all that Yi Jeong was was a pleasant memory.

After attaining adulthood, from the few times that she had spoken to him, it was clear that he didn't remember her at all. _Why should he?_ She reasoned. It had been ten years ago. Why would he remember a few kind words he had spoken to a distraught girl as a nineteen year old?

"Hello Miss Chu. Good to see you again," he offered his hand.

She excused herself from her group, who were now busy ogling at Yi Jeong, and turned to him, "Mr So," she accepted his extended hand, "Good to see you too. How have you been?"

"Good," he gave her the same smile that had melted her heart long ago, "And you?"

"Never been better," she answered with a smile of her own.

"I heard you were not going into the family business?" Yi Jeong enquired.

_Oh damn!_ The target in the shooting range located inside her mind had just changed its appearance. It was now the mug of that journalist who had spread the rumor. It had been yet another argument with her mother that had gotten out of hand and unfortunately it had happened at a public place. Over the ears Ga Eul had developed a keen taste in art and she wanted to open an art studio of her own. She had been trying to explain that to her mother and had merely stated that she wasn't looking forward to sticking to fisheries. She had intended to explain the idea of the art studio to her, but her hysterical mother assumed that Ga Eul didn't approve of the family business. A journalist had overheard snippets of the argument, had filled in the gaps with his own overactive imagination and had run the story in the national papers stating that Ga Eul was parting ways with the Chus. The Chu family was still dealing with the aftermath of the rumor.

"Oh that's just rumor. It was just a spur of the moment rebellion that got blown out of proportion. You know how these things go."

She saw a flicker of understanding on his face, "Absolutely," he gave a small pause before changing the topic, "You look positively charming tonight."

"Why thank you," Ga Eul nodded her head. Yi Jeong was nothing if not a smooth talker.

"Oh by the way," he gestured towards the man standing beside him, "This is Gu Su Pyo. You know Gu Jun Pyo, right? The Shinwha heir?" she did, "He's Jun Pyo's cousin. Su Pyo, this is Chu Ga Eul."

"Pleased to meet you," Ga Eul offered her hand to Su Pyo who looked nervous as he accepted it.

From the corner of her eyes Ga Eul could see a gleam in Yi Jeong's eyes but didn't have time to consider it because Su Pyo was now gushing, "So nice to see you Lady Chu!"

_Lady Chu? Really?_ "Umm I'm not a royalty you know. Miss Chu or Ga Eul is fine."

"Ga Eul," Su Pyo said grinning, "That is fine, just fine. I can call you Ga Eul, I definitely can call you Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong had taken a couple of steps back and from where Ga Eul stood she could see him struggling to keep a straight face and her eyes narrowed. Agreed that Su Pyo was clearly taken in by her and was doing a piss poor job of hiding it, but that didn't give Yi Jeong the right to laugh at him. In fact, truth be told, Ga Eul actually found his eagerness a little endearing. She had faced both complete apathy and suave practiced charm. Never before had a man been so taken with her that he became a stuttering mess. It was a new experience and she found herself actually enjoying his adulation. From the barely suppressed glee on Yi Jeong's face, she guessed that either he was really happy for his friend or he was waiting for Ga Eul to shred Su Pyo to bits with her words and she had a strong suspicion that it was the later.

She smiled at Su Pyo sweetly, "Yes, Ga Eul would do. So exactly how are you related to Gu Jun Pyo?"

* * *

Yi Jeong watched with increasing confusion and restlessness. What the hell was happening? Instead of cutting Su Pyo a new one, Chu Ga Eul was actually flirting with him, albeit subtly. It was abundantly clear to Yi Jeong that the interest was actually mutual. Although Yi Jeong was a little disappointed at the colossal failure of his plan he didn't really mind. If nothing, he may have inadvertently played cupid to a reasonably attractive couple and he could draw some solace from that fact. With a small shrug he dismissed the budding romance from his mind and walked away, not caring if it was impolite of him to desert the two that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jan Di! Really? A fortune teller?" Ga Eul asked exasperatedly. She loved her best friend, but the Geum heiress had a streak of eccentricity that was unsurpassed.

"I'm serious! I've heard that she is really powerful," Jan Di persisted, "I want to know about my love life."

Ga Eul scowled, "What love life?"

"My non-existent one," Jan Di piped cheerfully, "I want to change my relationship status from single to in a hot and steamy relationship."

"And wouldn't logging into a dating site be more helpful than going to some psychic?" Ga Eul wondered.

Jan Di gave Ga Eul an incredulous look, "Do you really think Geum Jan Di, the daughter of the retail king Geum Il Bong would open a profile in a dating site? Won't it cramp my style?"

"And going to a psychic won't?"

"Tch, just come along will you?" Jan Di snapped, "Madam Martel is the real deal. Come on!"

"I'm a softie," Ga Eul muttered begrudgingly as she allowed Jan Di to drag her in. The tiny house was dark, illuminated by soft lights. It was decorated by bead curtains and filled with a flowery fragrance. In short, it was just like Ga Eul had expected it to be.

There were no chairs to be seen anywhere. All Ga Eul could see was a low table and some cushions around it. Jan Di sat down on one and patted the cushion next to her. Ga Eul rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. It was a short wait before a woman who strongly reminded Ga Eul of Madam Trelawney of Harry Potter walked in. The woman draped in numerous shawls and beads and wearing thick glasses shuffled forward and sat on one couch.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked looking at the two of them.

"Not much of a psychic if she doesn't know that!" Ga Eul muttered behind her breath.

Madam Martel ignored her and looked at Jan Di, "Tell me."

"I want to know about my love life," she replied eagerly, swaying back and forth slightly.

Madam Martel lay her hands palms up and asked Jan Di to put her hands on hers. She studied the palms carefully and said, "You're going to fall in love with a man who is just like you. He'll love you a lot. You'll have a happy life."

"Congrats Jan Di," Ga Eul told her brightly. "That's fantastic isn't it? You should have no problem identifying him, right?"

"And when will I meet him?" she asked.

"Soon, very soon," she replied.

Ga Eul's lips twitched, "Very specific."

"A skeptic I see," Madam Martel said finally turning to her.

Ga Eul grinned, "Aw, what gave it away?"

Madam Martel chuckled, "Give me your hand. I'll do a reading for you as well."

"What? No! I don't want one," Ga Eul scoffed.

"Scared?" the psychic asked.

"You wish!" Ga Eul replied and put her hands on the older woman's who peered at it for a while.

"Interesting," she said with a smile, "You have a very interesting life. Your relationship is going to be very tumultuous. One man is going wreak havoc in your life, turning it upside down. This man has already stepped into your life."

"My relationship?" Ga Eul chuckled heartily, "With whom? Su Pyo? That guy is so timid, there is no way he can turn my life upside down. He cares for me too much to do that."

Madam Martel merely smiled.

Ga Eul stood up, "Anyway I've had enough. I'm leaving. What do you want to do Jan Di?"

Jan Di looked torn for a moment before joining her friend, while throwing an apologetic glance at the psychic.

* * *

Soft music emanated from Ji Hoo's skillful fingers as they moved over the violin. Yi Jeong lay on a hammock with his eyes closed, letting the ethereal music wash over him. Woo Bin was standing outside the lounge, talking to someone and Jun Pyo was yet to arrive. Yi Jeong had returned to Seoul after a long time. He had been on an outdoor shoot and his body was exhausted. Nothing relaxed him more than the company of his brothers and so here he was, at the F4 lounge, distressing from an exhausting twenty days long trip full of star tantrums, logistical issues, the director's eccentricities and trying to keep everything in budget. Jun Pyo entered the lounge just as Woo Bin finished his call.

"Oh Yi Jeong!" At the sound of Jun Pyo's voice he cracked open an eye, "I didn't know you were back."

"I just returned," he answered, closing his eye.

"How was the trip my bro?" Woo Bin queried.

"The usual."

The F4 were the group of most celebrated heirs in Seoul. Jun Pyo was the heir of Shinwha Group, a chain of five star hotels that was spread all around south-east Asia and was now slowly expanding further. Ji Hoo came from a family of celebrated politicians. He himself was a talented musician who was making a mark in the International level. Woo Bin was set to inherit the biggest construction business in Seoul as well as the heir to the biggest mafia gang of Seoul.

Jun Pyo slumped himself on a couch and Woo Bin followed suit.

"So how're things in Seoul?" Yi Jeong asked his eyes still closed.

"My mom wants me to meet a girl this weekend," Woo Bin complained, "She wants me to marry her."

"And will you?" Jun Pyo asked.

Woo Bin tsked, "No way. I'm not ready for marriage."

"Meet the girl at least," Yi Jeong said from the hammock, "Who knows, she might be nice."

"I never say no to meeting girls," Woo Bin grinned.

"Dog!" Yi Jeong said, "What about you, Ji Hoo?"

"Same old, same old," came the stoic reply.

Yi Jeong nodded. He hadn't expected anything more from Ji Hoo, "Jun Pyo?"

"I'm working on opening a new hotel in Japan," he replied, "Nothing else is new."

"OH!" he was about to fall asleep when Jun Pyo shouted suddenly making him jump and fall off the hammock.

"OW!" he screamed as he landed on his buttocks, "You ass! What the heck was that for?"

He stood up, massaging his sore behind as his friends collapsed in hysterical laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," Jun Pyo said waving a hand, "Actually I remembered something interesting."

Yi Jeong climbed back on the hammock and sat on it, "What?"

"Guess what, Su Pyo is dating Ga Eul," Jun Pyo finished gleefully.

"Ga Eul who?" Woo Bin wondered.

"Chu Ga Eul, of the Chu Fisheries," Yi Jeong clarified.

"Oh the fire brand princess?" Woo Bin wondered, "That's an odd couple. I mean I wouldn't think that someone like her would go for someone like him."

"I thought so too, but guess we can never truly predict these things. I was the one who introduced the two. I was actually waiting for her to go all ninja on Su Pyo's ass but she was all nice and coy. I mean she was actually flirting! It was oddly nauseating to be honest."

"Why?" this was from Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong shrugged, "They're a reasonably good looking couple I'll give you that. But something wasn't right. Their personalities are too far apart, if you ask me."

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow, "Don't opposites attract?"

Jun Pyo nodded, "They do, but I'm with Yi Jeong on this one. I was out for lunch with the two yesterday and I agree it was a little nauseating. Su Pyo is behaving like a puppy. I was waiting for Ga Eul to throw food at him. And this is the Su Pyo who brags that women like Ga Eul need a 'real man' to control them. Bullshit. Their relationship is not even fifteen days old and already that girl has him jumping hoops. I was so disgusted I had to excuse myself right after the lunch."

Yi Jeong chuckled, "Su Pyo won't last long. That girl will gnaw him down to the bone."

"As his cousin, it's your duty to warn the poor hapless idiot," Woo Bin suggested.

"What? And miss out on all this fun?" Yi Jeong asked, "He went into this with his eyes open. He's not a child Woo Bin, let him learn that there's a price to be paid for mistakes like these."

"I agree," Jun Pyo added, "This one's on Su Pyo."

"I'm with Woo Bin on this," Ji Hoo said, "Su Pyo is besotted. He's not seeing things the way we do. We should intervene. That's what we'd do for each other."

Yi Jeong yawned and lay down, "I'm tired and bored of this topic. I'm off to sleep. Wake me if something interesting happens."

Within moments, he was in deep sleep.

* * *

Go Ae Cha had irritated him. Yi Jeong would be the first to admit that he had had a fair few affairs. He wouldn't really term himself as a playboy, or equate himself to Woo Bin, but he had had his share of women. If the tabloids were to be believed, he was a man who slept around with anyone who had two hands, two legs and two breasts. In reality though, he had dated less than a quarter of the number of women that the media had linked him with and slept with even less than half of that. He wasn't entirely sure why the media painted him in such promiscuous colors but he didn't really care. Sometimes he would wonder how exactly they thought he managed so many women because he had entered the family business at a very young age and had been very actively involved in it since then. He was also a fairly busy film producer. So where was the time that the media alleged he had?

Go Ae Cha was a rising star in the Korean film industry and Yi Jeong had first met her when she was playing a part on one of his films. He had instantly been attracted to her beauty and they had gone out on a couple of dates but pretty soon Yi Jeong realized that Ae Cha was nothing more than a pretty face. He had never really shown any signs of furthering their relation more than a few dates but apparently his subtle hints had been completely lost on her. She had given an interview on TV stating that she expected Yi Jeong to ask her hand for marriage any day.

It was Woo Bin who had seen the interview and had instantly called Yi Jeong asking if it was true. Yi Jeong who had been in the museum at the time was aghast at the news. Furious he dropped everything and rushed over to the set where Ae Cha was shooting. He was recognized immediately and the message was sent to Ae Cha that Yi Jeong had come to visit her and was waiting for her in the make-up room. The girl came to him almost instantaneously.

"Yi Jeong ah!" she cooed gleefully.

Yi Jeong gave her a cold look, "What was that interview all about Ae Cha?"

She blushed, completely missing Yi Jeong's look of fury, "You heard it? When are you …"

"Shut up!" although he said it quietly, the command was heard loud and clear.

"What?"

"You will retract your statement from the media," Yi Jeong ordered, "This will be the last time we'll see each other."

"Yi Jeong! What are you saying?" she clutched his shirtsleeves desperately, "I love you Yi Jeong and we are …"

"Shut up," he repeated icily, "Who do you think you are? I dated you a couple of times and that's all. Why on Earth would I marry you? Retract your statement or I'll ensure that your career in the film industry is over."

Saying so Yi Jeong spun on his heels and marched away, leaving a stunned Ae Cha behind.

* * *

"He did what?" Ga Eul asked wide eyed. Her childhood friend Ae Cha sat in front of her, crying her eyes out.

Ae Cha sobbed as she replied, "He asked me who I thought I was and that he would never marry a girl like me. He says that he doesn't love me and that he was dating me just for fun. Why on Earth would he marry a girl like me? He told me that he is going to destroy my career, Ga Eul, not only will he not marry me, he will also destroy my career! Ga Eul what will I do?"

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed, "You don't have to do a thing. Now I will do what needs to be done!"

* * *

Ga Eul's hands shivered slightly as she waited in the Woo Sung Art's Museum's lobby for So Yi Jeong. Shortly the man was there, along with a couple of other people.

"Miss Chu!" he smiled cordially upon spotting her, "What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this honor?"

"I want to talk to you," she answered curtly, "Alone."

His face momentarily showed confusion but he nodded, "Let's go to my office then." Excusing himself from his companions, Yi Jeong led Ga Eul through a door marked 'for staff members only' and up a staircase. She had expected the same ethnic grandiose of the museum to be reflected in the offices but they were actually fairly modern and utilitarian. If she hadn't been really angry at So Yi Jeong, she might have actually been impressed by the black marble, glass and steel interiors. He led her through some cubicles to a swank and modern office, done up with abstract furniture and art.

"Please, have a seat," he pointed at a comfortable looking chair and sat down on a matching one, "So, what would you like to drink, tea, coffee or something cold?"

Ga Eul settled down carefully and took a deep breath, "Mr So …"

"Please call me Yi Jeong," he insisted.

"It is Ga Eul then," she replied automatically, "I'm here to ask something from you. I hope you won't refuse."

His grin was downright impish, "I never refuse beautiful women, and you Ga Eul are an exceptionally beautiful woman. I would never say no … unless you ask me to jump from the top floor of this building that is, that I wouldn't do."

Despite herself Ga Eul felt her lips twitch, "No, nothing so drastic, I assure you."

"Please feel free to ask then."

"Reconcile with Ae Cha," she answered flatly.

All humor was gone from his face and his expression became inscrutable, "What?"

Ga Eul strove to explain, "Look, she is in love with you. I agree that she shouldn't have gone and said what she did in the interview, but can you really blame her? She is …"

"Hold on right there Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said coldly, "If you're here to advocate for Ae Cha then you're simply wasting your breath. I will not reconcile with her, period."

"Why not?" Ga Eul demanded hotly, "You must've done something that led her to believe that she's special. Now your refusal has broken her and she's crying. If you're afraid of commitment, then just say so. You didn't have to threaten her with dire consequences. What you've done has devastated her!"

Yi Jeong's eye narrowed "For your information, she isn't crying because of a broken heart but for an injured ego. Besides I don't see why I have to explain my actions to you. I don't give explanations to my family and I barely even know you."

"Ae Cha is crying!" Ga Eul said fiercely, "And you're responsible for it. You'll have to make up for it!"

"I'm not making up for anything and that is final," Yi Jeong said in clipped tones, "If that is all that you have to say, I believe you can show yourself out."

Ga Eul's lips thinned and she stood up, "I'll ensure that you get back with her."

"I'd like to see you try," his reply was staid.

Without a word she turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ji Hoo was sweating profusely, panting very hard. His shirt was clinging to his toned body and his shorts were sticky. He had to continuously wipe his hands in order to maintain a grip on his squash racquet. His throat was burning up from the need for water. His opponent, who was in much the same shape as himself, showed practically no signs of fatigue. On the contrary Yi Jeong was hitting the squash ball with renewed vigor each time. Finally when Ji Hoo missed the ball because of a cramping thigh, Yi Jeong got the hard fought ninth point and won the game.

"What's ruffled your feathers?" Jun Pyo queried when Yi Jeong dumped his racquet on the floor unceremoniously.

He drank deeply from a bottle before replying, "Your cousin's girlfriend."

"Who? That Ga Eul chick?"

"Who else?" Yi Jeong huffed, "That woman crossed a line this morning."

Ji Hoo, who had recovered a little from the exacting game, looked up, "Why? What happened?"

"Remember that Ae Cha episode?" when the F3 nodded he continued, "Turns out she is a friend of Miss Chu Ga Eul and now this girl wants me to patch up with Ae Cha and get back to her."

Woo Bin shrugged, "So? Ga Eul is looking out for a friend, what's wrong in that? I'd have done the same for you."

Yi Jeong sat down on a bend and wiped the sweat from his face, "I don't mind the fact that she is looking out for a friend, and she's well within her rights to do so."

"Then why the anger?" Jun Pyo was confused.

Yi Jeong ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "The problem is she thinks that I'm the one to blame. When I refused to patch up, she said and I quote 'I'll ensure that you'll get back with her.'."

"And that annoyed you?" Woo Bin asked curiously, "Normally you wouldn't even bother with something like this."

Yi Jeong nodded, "Because normally people say a lot of things in anger but seldom follow it through. But this girl, she meant everything she said. I know that she's going to try and get Ae Cha back in my life. This girl is going to like that irritating, persistent itch that you can't scratch and that's what is frustrating me."

"Hey, you could be wrong," Jun Pyo suggested hopefully.

Yi Jong conceded, "Yes I could. But I don't think I'm wrong."

Woo Bin sighed and stood up, "You know, you're overthinking. Maybe all that's going to happen is you're going to bump into Ae Cha at some inconvenient places a few times. But knowing you, you'll be able to deal with that easily."

Yi Jeong nodded thoughtfully, "Guess you're right. I'm giving her more credit than she deserves. I shouldn't think so much about all this. I should concentrate on my work I have enough on my platter as it is."

* * *

Luigi Agosti was once a world famous painter. At the young age of ten he had created a painting that had auctioned for 3 million US dollars. At the age of fourteen he had become one of the youngest painters to have his painting at the Louvre. But then the protégé let fame get to his head. Women, drugs, alcohol, casinos and late night parties distracted him and he got waylaid. The result was that his skills declined and soon his career started going downhill. With his world spinning out of control, the young man started to lash out at people at random. Very soon he alienated everyone and was left alone, disgraced, bankrupt and disillusioned. Wanting to get away from his bad memories he left Italy for good and came to Seoul. There was no particular reason for him to come to the city other the fact that his finger had landed on Seoul when he had blindly jabbed at a World map to choose a place for his self-inflicted exile.

It had been twenty years since then and now, Luigi was content with the peaceful life he was leading. He had regained his love for painting and had now become a moderately known painter in Seoul. He also ran a school where only the best artists were enrolled. While his success was nowhere close to what it had been twenty years ago, but Luigi wasn't upset. He spent his days painting, teaching students, drinking soju and watching Korean dramas and was at complete peace with himself. He had no idea that his beloved idle life was soon going to be disrupted and one of the two people who would be the cause of all the turmoil was now sitting with him as his student.

"No, no Ga Eul," Luigi said in flawless Korean, "You do not use bold strokes here, use gentler strokes, go slower."

Ga Eul nodded and started to go gentle. She adored Luigi who was a great teacher and she was learning heaps under his tutelage but that day, her mind was just not on painting. Her mind kept revisiting that scene at Woo Sung Museum. Having let out her steam and cooled down considerably, Ge Eul realized that maybe she shouldn't have been so pushy with So Yi Jeong. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain his side of the story, she had simply charged ahead like a bull, which was actually typical of her.

Jan Di would say that she was the 'shoot first, as later' type of person and that had landed her in heaps of trouble in the past, but had she learned from it? No sir! Instead she had become more and more belligerent. Initially she had used the aggression as a means to protect her meek and submissive self but now it had become her defining feature.

Often Ga Eul regretted saying or doing things that she shouldn't have said or done and this event was a case in point. She wanted to apologize to So Yi Jeong, tell him that she was out of line but then, apologizing never came easy to her. So for the past two days, all she had done was to think of ways and means in which to go and apologize and tell him that she was out of line trying to bully him into patching things up with Ae Cha but she hadn't actually taken the step.

* * *

So Yi Jeong was having a particularly bad day. Although Ae Cha had retracted her statement, but new speculations had arisen in the media and he had spent the better part of the morning hedging reporters. As if that weren't enough in itself, his mother had once again gotten into one of her moods. To top it all, the artist Luigi Agosti had turned down a lucrative offer from the museum for one of his paintings and Yi Jeong was accustomed to hearing 'no'. He had spotted the painting at an exhibition and had immediately decided that it belonged in Woo Sung and once he had made up his mind, nothing stopped him.

A vein throbbed in his temple as he drove at breakneck speed to the art school of the arrogant painter. No one refused So Yi Jeong and he wasn't going to let Luigi Agosti be an exception. He screeched to a halt in front of the brick building and strode inside, completely ignoring the stuttering receptionist. After a short search he found the artist teaching a handful of students. He rapped on the door sharply to get the short, portly man's attention.

Luigi's face registered massive surprise when he saw the So heir standing at the door with a black scowl on his face. "Mamma mia!" surprise made the artist slip back into Italian, "Signore So, che bello!"

"Monsieur Agosti," Yi Jeong replied in a cool, crisp voice, "Pardon me but my Italian is a little rusty."

"Ah, my bad," Luigi had now switched to Korean, "It's an old habit that I can't get rid of. I start speaking Italian whenever I'm surprised, flustered or angry."

Yi Jeong resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Luigi was a chatterbox, exactly the kind that he detested. "Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" Yi Jeong emphasized when he saw that the artist hadn't moved.

"Oh yes, yes," the older man gushed, "Definitely. My apologies, Signore, I forgot my manners."

Yi Jeong's lips were pressed into a hard line as he nodded curtly. He allowed Luigi to guide him. He was led to a rather messy cabin with half-finished paintings strewn all over. There were only two chairs in the room, placed facing each other across a table. Luigi hefted an easel, a few brushes and a cloth from one of the chairs, dumped them on the floor and asked Yi Jeong to have a seat. It took all of Yi Jeong's cultured mannerisms to not wrinkle his nose in sheer distaste. He debated whether or not to put his hankie on the chair before sitting on it but then decided that he had to address more pressing matters than his expensive suit. Yi Jeong sat down delicately and tried to obliterate the little voice in his mind that was telling him that he had just now murdered a ten thousand dollar suit in cold blood.

Luigi, who was blissfully unaware of the heinous crime that had just been committed in his cabin asked, "So, what can I do for you?"

Yi Jeong took a deep breath, "For starters, you could sell me that painting."

The distraught Luigi wrung his hands and said, "But Signore, that painting is not for sale."

A corner of Yi Jeong's lips curled into a small smile, "Everything in this world is for sale Monsieur one just has to pay the right price."

"Ah no, Signore," Luigi cried, "Please don't ask me to sell that painting. I cannot sell it. It means a lot to me. You see it was the painting I made when …"

Yi Jeong leaned forward slightly cutting off Luigi's explanation, "I don't think you understand me Monsieur Agosti, I'm not asking you to sell the painting, I'm telling you. I give you three days to come up with a price. We'll meet again."

With that Yi Jeong stood up and walked out of the cabin, leaving flustered Luigi behind. Stepping out, he came face to face with a person who could only make his already bad day worse. Chu Ga Eul stood at the door with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

* * *

"You really don't think about anyone but yourself, do you?" Ga Eul asked him curtly. As soon as she had seen him at the door of the classroom, she had decided that she would apologize to him for her earlier misdemeanor. He had clearly not noticed her in the classroom as his attention had been focused on Luigi, so she had followed the two, hoping to catch Yi Jeong after his meeting with her master. Consequently she had overheard the conversation between the two men. Having once been an introvert who was unable to speak their mind in front of a stronger personality, she immediately recognized Luigi's unspoken dilemma. It didn't take Ga Eul too long to understand that the painting in question was extremely dear to the artist and he wasn't willing to part with it. She could also see that by subtly threating him, Yi Jeong was being a bully and that was something she wasn't going to let go.

Yi Jeong smiled humorlessly, "And you really do show up in places you're not needed, don't you?"

Ignoring the jibe Ga Eul said, "Luigi clearly doesn't want to sell the painting, why are you forcing him?"

Yi Jeong bent slightly so that his face was merely inches away from hers and said in a whisper, "None of your bloody business."

Ga Eul looked back unblinkingly, "When someone is bullying someone I care for, it is my bloody business. And that's exactly what you're being, a bully."

Yi Jeong snorted derisively, "So if you care for that slob, please tell him to sell that painting to me if he knows what's good for him."

Ga Eul let out an incensed gasp, "You really are a prick! How dare you threaten Luigi? And here I was thinking that maybe I had overstepped my boundaries the other day and that I should have heard your side of the story, but no, I see it now that Ae Cha was absolutely right about you. You're nothing but a selfish, insensitive jerk! And to think I was trying to apologize to you!"

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow, "Oh is that what you were trying to do? Because it sure didn't sound like it."

"Screw you!"

"Sure! Your place or mine?" Yi Jeong retorted.

Rendered speechless with infuriation, Ga Eul spun on her heels and marched away. Yi Jeong watched her retreating back with a feeling of unadulterated loathing for the woman. He hated people who meddled in his business and the Chu heiress embodied busybody.

* * *

"I'm not going to leave him," Ga Eul complained to Jan Di, "I had thought that maybe Ae Cha was exaggerating, I mean she does have the tendency to be a drama queen at times and so I thought that maybe I will apologize to him, tell him that it wasn't my place to dictate his love life and maybe clear the air between us and him and Ae Cha. But guess what, turns out that Ae Cha wasn't exaggerating, he really is an asshole!"

"Why what did he do?" Jan Di ventured tentatively.

"What did he do?" Ga Eul screeched, stressing on the last vowel, "He dared to threaten Luigi!"

Jan Di was puzzled, "Luigi? Why would he threaten that harmless old man?"

"Because Luigi doesn't want to sell a painting that the high and mighty So Yi Jeong wants!"

Jan Di pursed her lips thoughtfully. She knew how quickly Ga Eul jumped to conclusions, more often than not without hearing the whole story. "Maybe you're rushing your judgment," she suggested tentatively, "Do you really know what transpired between them?"

"Oh I do!" Ga Eul answered, "I overheard their conversation. And just to be doubly sure, I asked Luigi. I'm not wrong, not this time. So Yi Jeong wants to buy a painting that Luigi doesn't want to sell. Do you know this was the painting he was working on when his mother died? He swore it on her grave that he won't sell it. He says that if people look closely enough, they can see places where the paint is slightly blotched because apparently that's where his tears fell. Now you tell me, how can someone sell something like that?"

Jan Di silently shook her head, "One can't."

"And you keep telling me to hear the other person's story but did Yi Jeong listen to Luigi's reasons for not wanting to sell the painting, no! He simply overrode his protests with a threat. Gosh, my blood boils just thinking about it!"

"So what're you going to do about it?"

Ga Eul smiled slowly, "I've already done what I need to do. All I have to do now is wait for Yi Jeong's move now. He's given Luigi three days to come to a decision. He has a surprise awaiting him for him at the end of three days."

Jan Di's eyes widened, "What have you done?"

"You know how I've been contemplating owning an art studio off late?" When Jan Di nodded, she continued, "Funny story …"

* * *

Three days later, So Yi Jeong was seeing red. Never before had he been thwarted like this in the pursuit of something he really wanted. His fingers trembled slightly as he waited in the reception of Chu Fisheries. Shortly he was shown into the office of Chu Ga Eul who stood near the window, looking out. Despite his anger, Yi Jeong couldn't help but notice that Ga Eul looked sizzling hot in the white, figure hugging, knee-length dress that was adorned with bold, black geometric prints. She had completed the look with white louboutins.

"So Yi Jeong," she said in an annoying sing song voice, "I've been waiting for you."

Dismissing his errant thoughts Yi Jeong spoke in a cool voice, "Why did you do this?"

"I'm assuming that by 'this' you mean why did I buy out 60% stakes in Luigi's art school? Or are you talking about something that I'm blissfully unaware of?"

Yi Jeong settled down on a chair, annoyed at her flippant attitude. She was being cocky but then, two could play the same game, "Come now," he said flashing his brilliant smile, "You know what I'm talking about. I do believe a sharp brain resides in that pretty little head of yours."

Ga Eul smiled and walked up to her chair, "So tell me, how can I be of help?"

Yi Jeong leaned back on his chair, propped his right elbow on the arm-rest and fingered his lower lip, "Give me what I want."

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Yi Jeong shook his head, "Stop pretending Ga Eul. You know I'm talking about Luigi's painting."

"So shouldn't you be talking to Luigi about it?"

Her feigned innocence was begging to grate on his nerves. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before replying, "Luigi says I should talk to you about it."

"Oh right, you see now that I'm the senior partner of the art school, nothing can be sold without my approval. And guess what, I'm not selling the painting."

Yi Jeong's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I want that painting and I WILL get it."

"Really? And how do you plan to do that?" when he remained silent she smiled triumphantly, "Admit it So Yi Jeong, this is checkmate. And while I have you cornered and quiet for a change, I would like to say one more thing. You gave Luigi three days, now I give you three days. Apologize to Ae Cha and make peace with her."

"Or else?"

"You've seen what I'm capable of," she replied evenly.

"Are you threatening me Chu Ga Eul?" he asked silkily.

She shook her head, "Unlike you, I don't give threats. I warn people."

He held up the index and middle finger of his right hand, "Two things Ga Eul. One, I'll not apologize to Ae Cha. Two, I'll get that painting, no matter what. This is not over, far from it."

"Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yi Jeong stood near the door of his father's room, warily watching him. Ever since that day seven years ago, Hyun Sub had pretty much confined himself to his room and his bed. He rarely ventured outside the room and when he did, he would only to go to the ground floor of the So mansion. He hadn't stepped out of the mansion for seven long years. Currently Hyun Sub was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Yi Jeong took a deep steadying breath and walked in.

"Father," he called out and sat down next to him.

When Hyun Sub didn't react, Yi Jeong reached out and touched his arm. That caught Hyun Sub's attention and he turned to look at Yi Jeong, "Il Hyun?"

The younger man leaned closer, "No father, Yi Jeong."

"Yi Jeong?" He sounded confused, "Where is Il Hyun? When is he coming?"

Yi Jeong gently applied pressure on Hyun Sub's hand, "He's not coming Father, you know that."

"He's not coming?"

"No father."

Hyun Sub's brows knitted in a frown, "He's really left us?"

"Yes he has," Yi Jeong answered.

Hyun Sub's face crumpled and he turned to look away. Yi Jeong tried a couple of times to get his attention again but Hyun Sub was lost. Sighing deeply, Yi Jeong stood up and walked out of his father's room. Outside his mother Kyung Mi stood with her head against the wall, eyes closed.

"Why do you try?" she asked with a whisper.

"He's my father," Yi Jeong replied tightly.

Kyung Mi smiled humorlessly, "The man who was once your father is long gone. The one who is in this room is but a shell of the man you once knew."

"He's in there," Yi Jeong persisted, "I just know he is. You may have given up on him but I haven't."

"Given up?" Kyung Mi asked her voice laced with agony, "He's been my husband for forty years. I love him, don't you think it pains me to see him lying there and wasting away?"

Yi Jeong put a hand on her shoulder, "Mother, please. Don't break down, not now. You've held your strength for so long, you cannot become weak now."

"That option was taken away from our family seven years ago," Kyung Mi said solemnly.  
Yi Jeong nodded and changed the subject, "Have you had your medicines?"

"Yes, I did," Kyung Mi answered evasively.

Yi Jeong cocked his head and smiled knowingly, "No you didn't."

"I'll have them later," she answered.

"No you won't."

"Yi Jeong …," she started but he cut her off.

"Come on, let's get your medicine and you'll have it, like an adult. I don't want toddler tantrums from a fifty-eight year old, alright?" he ended not unkindly.

Kyung Mi smiled and ruffled her son's hair fondly, "Sometimes I wonder, who is the parent?"

Yi Jeong sniggered slightly as he led his mother to her room, "At times, I do too."

* * *

Ga Eul sat with her father Chu Myung Seok looking over their bank statements, while her mother sat across them, reading a magazine.

"Whatever made you buy that school?" Myung Seok asked quizzically.

Ga Eul shrugged slightly, "I was looking to start an art gallery I decided to go for an art school instead. And I didn't buy out the entire school, just sixty percent stakes."

Myung Seok nodded, "So long as you know what you're doing."

Ga Eul grinned, "Oh don't worry father I've got everything under control."

Chu Jin Iseul looked up from her magazine to her husband and daughter with a frown, "You know we should be looking at Ga Eul's marriage now, not into business expansion. She's twenty five! When I was her age, Ga Eul was already two years old. At this rate she is going to become an old hag and no one will want to marry her and I will die before I see my grandchildren!"

"Mother," Ga Eul said in a tired voice, "I'm not ready to get married right now and I'm definitely not ready to have kids."

Jin Iseul threw down the magazine in a huff, "I can't believe how incredibly selfish you're being! Do you know that when I go out with my friends, they all complain about their daughters-in-law and sons-in-law and I can't even do that?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes as Myung Seok peered at his wife from atop his glasses, "So you basically want a son-in-law just so that you can complain about him to your friends?"

"Yes… no… I mean, don't you feel the need to hold your grandchild in your arms?"  
Myung Seok removed his glasses, "What I think or feel has nothing to do with the topic of discussion here. Now can you please stop your dramatics?"

Jin Iseul made a face, "My own husband doesn't care if our daughter is married in time or not. All he cares about is to make more money!"

Ga Eul shook her head, "Mother! Stop it already, please. Your theatrics are not going to get me married, I assure you."

Instantly her mother changed tack and her tone became business-like, "I have actually shortlisted some young men for you. Want to know who they are?"

"Not really," Ga Eul answered.

"Great," her mother continued as though she hadn't spoken, "Yoon Ji Hoo, Tam Gi Cheol, Gu Jun Pyo, Gong Su Pyo, So Yi Jeong …"

"So Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul screeched, "So Yi Jeong? Of all the people in entire Seoul, you found So Yi Jeong?"

Completely disregarding Ga Eul's outrage Jin Iseul smiled, "So I take it you like So Yi Jeong? Excellent, I'll contact So Kyung Mi…"

"You will do no such thing," Myung Seok intervened, "From what I heard Ga Eul wasn't too thrilled to hear his name."

"Thank you father," Ga Eul added gratefully, "Mother I hate him. He's an arrogant, pompous, asshole and I have no desire to spend even a minute in his company, let alone my entire life."

"Language, young lady, you'll not use such words under my roof," her mother reprimanded, "And what is wrong with him? He's perfectly smart, handsome and charming young man whose family is just as wealthy and influential as us."

Ga Eul stood up and said, "I hate him, do you hear it mother, I hate him. I don't care how charming and mind-numbingly handsome he is. The point is he's a completely insufferable human being. I'm not going to hear another word about him, is that clear?"

Without waiting for her mother's response, Ga Eul stormed away from the living room. However the idea of seeing her daughter married to the enigmatic So scion had taken root in Jin Iseul's mind and she started to think of ways to get her stubborn daughter to do what she wanted her to.

* * *

Kyung Mi was in her garden, tending to her plants. Ever since Il Hyun left them, there was very little joy left in her life, her garden was one of them. She was on all her fours, digging her vegetable patch when a servant walked over with a cordless phone on a plate, "Madam, you have a call from Mrs Chu."

Frowning in surprise she took the phone, "Hello Jin Iseul? How are you?"

The two women quickly dispensed with pleasantries and came to the point. "Kyung Mi," Jin Iseul said softly, "What do you say to an alliance between the Sos and the Chus?"

Interested Kyung Mi asked, "How do you propose?"

"A marriage."

For the first time in years Kyung Mi smiled from within her heart.

* * *

Later that night, Kyung Mi sat on the dinner table with her son. They were having a casual conversation when suddenly she brought the topic that was foremost on her mind.

"Yi Jeong, what do you think about Chu Ga Eul?"

He grimaced, "She's an irritating busybody, why?"

"I find her very pretty," Kyung Mi said.

"Yes, that she is," Yi Jeong agreed as he reached for bread.

She smiled widely, "You like her?"

"Not particularly," Yi Jeong said completely engrossed in his dinner, "Why are you talking about her anyway?"

Kyung Mi shook her head, "No reason. I was just talking to her mother today, Jin Iseul, lovely woman. I was wondering if her daughter was anything like her mother."

Yi Jeong snorted derisively, "I highly doubt that."

Kyung Mi quickly diverted the topic and Yi Jeong followed. He didn't give any more thought to the rather odd conversation.

* * *

The next day Yi Jeong was at a film studio when he was informed that he had a visitor. He walked into his office and was surprised to find Chu Ga Eul sitting there.

"You again?" he sounded bored.

"Yes, the displeasure is entirely mine," Ga Eul added sweetly.

Despite himself, Yi Jeong's lips twisted in a small smirk as he walked around the table and settled on his chair, "Why are you here? And please make it quick, I'm busy."

"I came here to remind you that three days are up. You still haven't apologized to Ae Cha."

Yi Jeong flashed his best smile, "I thought I had made myself very clear that I'm not going to apologize to that girl, come what may."

Ga Eul smiled sweetly, "I was really hoping you would apologize without me having to resort to some other means."

"Oh please, be my guest," Yi Jeong replied, "I really want to know what is it that you'll be doing."  
Ga Eul stood up, "Oh you will, soon enough. By tonight, you'll apologize to Ae Cha."

Yi Jeong nodded, "I accept the challenge. Good day!"

She spun on her heels and started to leave as he called out, "Oh and Ga Eul," she turned to look at him, "Please close the door on your way out."

She threw him a dirty look and slammed the door on her way out as Yi Jeong snickered.

* * *

It was almost eight in the evening when Yi Jeong received a call from his mother asking him to come to the So mansion immediately. It was odd since he had been at the mansion all day yesterday. He usually spent one day in the week with his parents choosing to stay at his condominium for the remaining time. But since his condo was a mere ten-minute drive from his mansion, Yi Jeong figured it wouldn't harm to drop by. He walked into the mansion and his eyes narrowed with displeasure at the sight that greeted him. His mother sat with Chu Ga Eul and Go Ae Cha.

"Yi Jeong," his mother sounded highly discontent, "Ga Eul tells me that you have hurt Ae Cha and are now refusing to apologize to her?"

"Mother it is not like you think…," Yi Jeong began but Kyung Mi raised her hand to silence him.

"This is not how I raised you," she said in brittle tones, "You will apologize to Ae Cha now."

"Mother…"

"NOW!" she said sternly.

Eyes blazing with fury Yi Jeong turned to Ae Cha and said, "I'm sorry."

Ga Eul smiled slightly as Ae Cha looked flustered. Shortly afterward the two girls excused themselves and Yi Jeong offered to show them out. As soon as he was out of his mother's earshot, he grabbed Ga Eul by her elbow rather roughly and spun her around.

"This was dirty," he gritted through his teeth, "I was actually thinking of going easy on you, but clearly you play nasty so the gloves are off now. You're going to pay dearly for this."

Ga Eul smiled coldly as she pried her elbow from his grasp, "You reap what you sow, Yi Jeong."

"Exactly Ga Eul," his voice had dropped to a lethal whisper, "You'll reap what you just sowed."

Without any further words she walked away. Ae Cha looked from one furious face to the other before running after Ga Eul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The F4 lounge was actually an exclusive club that served only to the F4 and their guests. Situated on the top floor of a high rise building, the lounge had floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Seoul skyline. Beautiful reclining chairs, rocking chairs and hammocks were placed across the lounge. An entire wall was filled with a gaming console and a TV. One side had a bar and kitchenette and in another corner sat a pool and a foosball table. Concealed lights bathed the lounge a soft glow and soft music emanated from the surround sound speakers all around.

Song Woo Bin sat on a reclining chair with his feet on the table, eyes closed, whistling along with the tune. Gu Jun Pyo sat in front of the gaming console, playing a race with the computer. Yoon Ji Hoo was sleeping on another reclining chair and So Yi Jeong was conspicuous in his absence. Suddenly Jun Pyo dropped the console with a loud expletive, startling both his friends.

"What the fuck, bro!" Woo Bin asked annoyed.

"Where is Yi Jeong?" Jun Pyo's voice was laced with irritation.

Woo Bin shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not hiding him in my pocket you know."

As if summoned by his name, So Yi Jeong sauntered into the lounge and settled on to a rocking chair.

Woo Bin lifted his hand in greeting, "About time! Jun Pyo was minutes away from throwing a hissy fit."

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"

"Since when has Jun Pyo needed a reason for a hissy fit?" Ji Hoo wondered, earning a swat from Jun Pyo who had walked up to the chairs.

"Yi Jeong, I have a skeleton to pick with you," Jun Pyo said as he settled on a chair.

"Skeleton?" Yi Jeong was nonplussed, "Don't you mean bone?"

"Same thing!" Jun Pyo snapped irritably.

Woo Bin shook his head, "Not quite! A bone is just one single bone. A skeleton is a structure made of many bones, two hundred and six to be precise if we're talking about adult humans."

Jun Pyo frowned and stared at his hands, "I have two hundred and six bones? That is amazing."

"He's talking about adult humans Jun Pyo," Ji Hoo answered calmly.

Jun Pyo's head snapped up, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yi Jeong smirked slightly, "You see, a normal human adult is capable of coherent thoughts. You on the other hand …"

"You guys!" Jun Pyo screamed as the rest of them laughed their hearts out.

When the laughter subsided, Yi Jeong asked, "So what was it that you were saying Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo squinted a little as if trying to remember something and then he brightened up, "Oh yes, I wanted to ask, why on earth did you introduce Chu Ga Eul to Su Pyo?"

Upon hearing the name of that woman, Yi Jeong's face twisted in a grimace of distaste, "Why is it that I keep hearing her name wherever I go?"

"Whoa!" Woo Bin said, his eyebrows rose so high that they were almost threatening to disappear in his hairline, "What do you have against that girl? And where have you been hearing her name?"

"Every-damn-where!" Yi Jeong exclaimed, "She's like mold, growing all over and I can't seem to do anything to get rid of her."

"Mold?" Ji Hoo echoed, "Seriously?"

Yi Jeong nodded, "Absolutely! I go to buy a painting, she shows up. I go to the museum, she's there. I go to a film set, she crops up there. The other day I found my mother is talking about her. She even showed up at my house! And now here, Jun Pyo is asking me about her. Why can't I get rid of her?"

Huffing in annoyance, Yi Jeong reached for his drink. Woo Bin smiled mischievously, "Maybe she's fallen for you?"

With a jolt, Yi Jeong spat out his drink and started coughing. Jun Pyo slapped his back to comfort him, "I assure you that's the last thing that has happened here," he replied upon recovering, "You know she showed up at my house, tattled to my mother and made me apologize to Ae Cha?"

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow, Woo Bin whistled while Jun Pyo said, "Really? Something like that takes spunk!"

Yi Jeong's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you all are getting impressed."

"You gotta admit," Ji Hoo said solemnly, "To go against a member of F4 like that, it takes a lot of nerve."

"So what are you going to do?" Woo Bin asked, "You can't possibly let her get the better of you."

Yi Jeong smiled meaningfully, "I don't plan to let her become a nuisance any longer. Jun Pyo, what was it that you were saying?"

"I was saying that Su Pyo wants to marry her now," Jun Pyo said frustrated.

"What? How long since they've been dating? A month?" Woo Bin queried.

"About that long," Jun Pyo said with a frown, "I tried to talk him out of this stupidity, but he seems completely dead set on marrying her."

Ji Hoo leaned forward, "What does your family say?"

"They're thankfully unaware of his decision," Jun Pyo answered glumly, "I've managed to convince him to keep his affair and his future plans a secret from them for the time being. I don't know how long I can do so though."

Yi Jeong was fingering his lower lip contemplatively, "Jun Pyo, what if I take Ga Eul off Su Pyo's life?"

"You'll do that?" Jun Pyo sat up straight.

Yi Jeong nodded, "If you don't have a problem. I'll be killing two birds with one stone, free Su Pyo and get my revenge. Also Woo Bin, I need some help from you as well to complete my plans."

* * *

A week later Ga Eul was at her office at Chu fisheries when her cell phone rang, displaying an unknown number. She figured it was a tele-caller she decided to ignore it but then she remembered that her private number was both unlisted and recorded with the Do Not Call registry, which meant that no tele-caller could get an access to the number. She was just about to answer the call when it got disconnected. Shrugging she put the phone back on the little stand and almost instantly it started ringing again, displaying the same number.

Curiosity won over and she answered "Hello?"

"Chu Ga Eul?" The voice was strangely familiar and yet she couldn't place it. It had a silken, sensual timbre that sent a thrill down Ga Eul's spine, making her curl her toes involuntarily.

Giving herself a mental shake she asked, "Who's this?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me so easily," he said in the same seductive purr that was melting Ga Eul's insides, reducing her into a mush puddle.

She took a deep, shaky breath, licked her lips and said, "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you."

The caller laughed softly, wreaking havoc on Ga Eul's already taut nerves, "This is So Yi Jeong."

WHAT? She had reacted like that to SO YI JEONG? What the hell was wrong with her? Deciding that a she needed to give herself a firm round of scolding once the call was done, Ga Eul let her irritation show, "What do you want?"

She could almost hear the grin he had on his face, "Oh there is the Ga Eul I know, although I must say I kind of miss the breathless voice you had moments ago."

_He heard that?_ Ga Eul was mortified and felt heat creep up her neck and cheeks. She took a deep, steadying breath and said, "Stop your jibber jabber and get to the point."

He laughed in the same sensuous vain making her shiver anew, "Fine, I'll get to the point. I just called you to give a heads up I've prepared a couple of surprises for you."

Instantly alarm bells started ringing in her head, "What kind of surprises?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now, would it?" He whispered gently, causing Ga Eul's flesh to break into goose bumps. What was this man doing? Why was he eliciting such primal reactions in her? Why was she feeling this heady, mind numbing lust?

Completely unmindful of the effect his sultry voice was having on her, he continued, "You should be getting your first surprise just about… now."

As soon as he finished the sentence, a soft knock sounded on the door. Ga Eul tried to clear the mist of her mind created by So Yi Jeong and asked the visitor to enter. To her utter surprise, Luigi Agosti walked in.

"I'll leave you with the unexpected visitor," Yi Jeong was saying, "Do let me know how you liked the surprise."

He disconnected the call without waiting for her answer. Luigi sat down in front of Ga Eul looking ecstatic. Ga Eul had a bad feeling about it.

"Ga Eul," Luigi enthused, "Do you know who came to visit me today?"

She leaned back on her swiveling chair, interlacing her fingers in front of her. Dressed in steel gray business suit, an azure silk shirt and a grey scarf, Ga Eul looked every bit the professional that she was.

"Let me guess," she said shrewdly, "So Yi Jeong."

He smiled, "No, not at all. It was my sister."

Completely taken aback, Ga Eul blinked, "Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

Luigi nodded vehemently, "I do. She lives in Italy. In the arrogance of my success and youth, I had completely spoiled my relations with her. Today she came to me, all by herself! Can you imagine that? I got my family back Ga Eul!"

"And how did this miracle happen?" Ga Eul asked, but she had an astute guess.

"So Yi Jeong," Luigi said enthusiastically, "He was feeling bad for threatening me the other day and to make it up to me he found out about my sister, went to Italy himself and convinced her to come to me."

_Feeling bad my ass!_ Ga Eul thought fiercely. Oblivious to her annoyance, Luigi continued gleefully, "I was so touched I gifted him the painting he wanted. I couldn't help it."

With a lot of effort, Ga Eul managed to smile. Despite wanting to scream at her defeat, Ga Eul somehow accomplished a polite conversation with Luigi for the time that he was there. As soon as the old man left her office, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Yi Jeong's number.

He picked up the call in the second ring, "I was waiting for your call."

"You …" she stuttered, unable to muster words.

"Yes?" he asked with obvious mirth.

"This was dirty," Ga Eul spat.

Yi Jeong laughed easily, "Didn't I tell you all gloves were off?"

Ga Eul counted to ten mentally before saying, "How did you know about Luigi's sister?"

"You want answers? I'll give them to you, meet me for dinner tonight."

Her fragile control on her temper snapped, "Are you out of your effing mind? Whatever makes you think I'm going to meet you for dinner?"

"You will," he answered simply, "Meet me at _Peet's_, Seven pm. I'll be waiting for you."

Saying so, he disconnected the call leaving a seething Ga Eul staring at her phone.

* * *

_Peet's_ was perhaps one of the most romantic restaurants in Seoul. Situated atop a small hillock, it was made almost entirely of grey slate rock with vines creeping up on the walls in strategic places. A set of crudely cut staircase led up to the restaurant. An artificial waterfall tumbled next to staircase, adding to the serene ambiance. Inside a hearth burned in the center with booths surrounding it. Each booth offered complete privacy because the hearth shielded them.

It was almost seven twenty when Ga Eul finally showed up at _Peet's_. Yi Jeong was waiting at the base of the staircase with his rakish smile in place. She was dressed in a strapless emerald green chiffon gown, with a broad silk belt at the waist. She had used minimal make up and had limited her accessories to a pair of emerald chandelier earrings and a clutch. Her hair was done in soft curls and was gathered on to one side, leaving her left shoulder absolutely bare. Yi Jeong ran an appreciative glance over her, completely unperturbed by the fact that she had spotted him checking her out.

Her eyes glared daggers at him and he offered his arm, "Shall we?"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you," she answered in clipped tones and started walking up the stone stairs.

Behind her Yi Jeong grinned. He was getting a fabulous view of her incredibly sexy behind and he wasn't going to pass up on that opportunity. Had her personality or the circumstances been different, Yi Jeong would have actually enjoyed pursuing this woman, but alas that was not the case. He hated this woman's spunk and stubbornness. She needed to be taught that no one, no matter how sexy, messed with So Yi Jeong and got away with it. It was a matter of his ego and pride.

* * *

Shortly afterward they were settled in a booth and the maître d had served them the best wine of the house.

"Why did you call me here?" Ga Eul asked, as soon as they were alone.

Yi Jeong sat back with the wine in his hand and studied her for a few moments before saying, "Woo Bin."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked me earlier today how did I learn about Luigi's sister, I asked Song Woo Bin to find out," Yi Jeong answered.

"And you called me here to tell me that?" Ga Eul said coldly.

He smiled his most charming smile and Ga Eul felt breath knock out of her body. She knew that this man did nothing without a reason, so there had to be some ulterior motive for him to have suddenly turned his charm on. But her treacherous body was already dancing to the tune he was playing.

"No," he said in a husky voice that was designed to make females salivate, "I called you here to give your second surprise."

"I don't look forward to it," Ga Eul answered warily.

Yi Jeong nodded, "Of course you don't. You've already seen the extent I'm willing to go to get what I want."

"Didn't you get what you wanted?" Ga Eul asked, "You got the painting."

He leaned forward on the table and said in a conspiratorial voice, "But I haven't settled my score yet Ga Eul. You're still one up. You play well, I'll give you that. But you see I'm the master of the game. I can't let you win so easily, can I?"

Ga Eul opened her mouth for a comeback but the maître d had come back with the food. As the maître d was telling about the food, a strange, indistinguishable buzz filled in Ga Eul' ears and she began to feel queerly light headed, as though she'd had one drink too many.

"Something the matter, Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked innocently.

"Nothing," she breathed and started eating her food, hoping that it would dull the intoxication.

Unaware of her predicament, Yi Jeong kept up an almost one sided conversation through the dinner. On the other hand, Ga Eul's condition was steadily deteriorating. By the time the dinner was over, she felt extremely nauseous and her mind fogged up, making it impossible for her to think straight or string together words in a coherent sentence.

She barely registered that she was slumping on Yi Jeong as he put an arm around her, gently guiding her out of the restaurant. The fresh air cleared Ga Eul's mind a little and she was able to focus marginally better. They were descending down the stairs slowly when a familiar voice called out, "Ga Eul!"

She blinked several times to see a man standing in front of her. She was certain that she knew the man but she couldn't place him.

"Ah Su Pyo," Yi Jeong's voice pierced through her haze like a shrapnel, maing her realize exactly who the visitor was.

"Yi Jeong, what are you doing with Ga Eul?" Su Pyo charged.

"We were here for dinner," Yi Jeong explained.

"Dinner? Was this a date?" Ga Eul could sense accusation in Su Pyo's voice. She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came.

"What? No," Yi Jeong answered. Even to Ga Eul's inebriated mind, he sounded insincere.

"Is this the first time you both have gone out on a date?" Su Pyo had begun to sound hurt.

Yi Jeong's hand tightened around her waist and the laugh he gave sounded nervous, "Absolutely. Oh, and Su Pyo, this is not a … umm date."

"Yes obviously," Su Pyo answered sarcastically, "Do you take me for a fool Yi Jeong? I can see what's going on here. I've seen enough."

With that Su Pyo stormed off. Ga Eul raised a hand to stop him but her voice had completely deserted her.

"Poor bastard," Yi Jeong whispered coldly, "Doesn't know truth from lie."

With that he guided Ga Eul to her car and asked her chauffer to take her home.

* * *

Next evening Ga Eul sat with her head in her hand, unsure of what to do. She had gone over to Su Pyo's place to explain everything but he wasn't willing to listen to a word of what Ga Eul had to say. He had called off the relationship saying that he couldn't forgive disloyalty. Ga Eul hadn't really loved Su Pyo, so the break up didn't hurt her much, but what did was that she had been called disloyal. Her phone rang, distracting her from her depressing thoughts. She answered without seeing who was at the other end.

"Hello."

"How did you like my second surprise?" Yi Jeong's voice sounded.

Suddenly everything from last evening began to make sense. "What had you given me?"

"Sleeping pills," Yi Jeong answered straight forward, "Just enough to slur you."

"You called Su Pyo there, didn't you?"

Yi Jeong laughed, "See this is why you're a worthy adversary. You're beginning to see my moves. Good job. Although I wasn't the one who placed the call, my butler did, but that is a minor detail."

"You asshole," Ga Eul ground out, "I can't believe you would actually lie to get your revenge."

"All is fair in love and war sweetheart," he retorted, "And this is war. Besides, I didn't lie. I was telling the truth. Su Pyo chose to see what he wanted to see. He saw my body language instead of listening to my words. Not my problem."

"You've gone too far So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul breathed, "You'll pay for this."

"We'll see," he chuckled, "Have a great day Chu Ga Eul."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The black satin sheets were rumpled and she lay on top of it, her hair splayed around her like a halo. She had a come hither look on her face and her naked body was inviting him. She hooked a finger and beckoned him to her and he complied._

_With burning desire he captured her mouth, kissing away that glorious pout. Skin touched skin and she moaned into his mouth, making him shudder with need. He dipped his head on to her slender neck, lining it with licks and kisses as she squirmed under him, igniting his passion. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand and sucked on her taut, pink nipple making her gasp and arch in pleasure. He transferred his attention to its twin and she called out his name in a throaty moan. _

_"Yi Jeong!"_

_That was the end of line for him and he couldn't stop himself. He parted her legs with his knees and in one quick motion he was…_

Yi Jeong shot up in his bed, covered in sweat and panting. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was dreaming and she wasn't actually there in his bed. A part of him was relieved. He had no doubts that sex with the fiery Chu Ga Eul would be incredible, scratch that, it would probably be earth shattering, but it would be fraught with unwanted complications, something he definitely wasn't looking forward to. What he wanted was a no strings attached one night stand but he was pretty sure she wouldn't be interested.

Another part of him, particularly the one that was responsible for the wet dream, was rather disappointed that he wasn't paying attention to its needs. Huffing loudly, Yi Jeong threw the sheet and got off the bed. It was a good thing that he lived alone he didn't fancy anyone seeing him in his current state. He decided that a cold shower was in order and made his way to the bathroom. Damn Chu Ga Eul and damn her sinfully attractive body and damn midnight cold showers!

* * *

It was the Geum heiress's twenty-fifth birthday and all of Seoul's A-list was under the same roof. Away from all the glitterati, a lone man sat on a bar stool, nursing a drink, his eyes fixed on one woman dressed in white. She was wearing a halter neck, floor length dress. Her beautiful back was completely exposed and the dress plunged so deep that Yi Jeong was convinced that all he had to do was hook his finger and he's get a view of that sexy rump. Her hair was piled on the top of her head with one tendril falling on the side of her face. She had accessorized it with a pair of crystal earrings and bracelet. She held a strange fascination for him. She was a vision in white and his throat was drying just looking at her. He could only hope that he wouldn't embarrass himself publicly. He had evened out the score, but she still held his attention. Maybe because she was the first person in a long while who had made him think. Or maybe it was just pent up sexual frustration.

Ji Hoo slid on the barstool next to his friend, "Ask her out."

"I'm not interested in her," Yi Jeong answered without missing a beat.

"Liar," Ji Hoo replied.

Yi Jeong smirked, "Let me rephrase, I'm not interested in her romantically. A torrid one-night stand, I'm game. She'd be fun or at least she is in my head."

Woo Bin settled down next to his friend chuckling, "You've imagined her in the sack?"

Yi Jeong grinned, "What hot blooded male wouldn't? I mean look at her, she's a man's fantasy."

"Can't say I disagree," Woo Bin said, "She's hot."

Maybe it was the overcharged hormones, but Yi Jeong felt a stab of annoyance at Woo Bin. Brushing aside his irrational reaction he fished for a change of topic. Thankfully Ji Hoo provided the necessary distraction. "On an unrelated topic, what exactly is a fortune teller's booth doing in this party?"

"Beats me!" Woo Bin replied.

"I've heard that the Geums are a rather eccentric lot maybe that explains it?" Yi Jeong offered.

The three men lapsed into companionable silence for a while before Woo Bin spoke again, "Where is Jun Pyo? I've not seen him since I entered the party."

"He was here a while ago," Yi Jeong stated, "Don't know where he disappeared to."

Just then they saw the Geum Jan Di drag Chu Ga Eul by her hand to the fortune teller's booth. Something spurred Yi Jeong in action. He swallowed the drink in one swig, slid off the barstool and walked towards the fortune teller's booth. Behind him Woo Bin and Ji Hoo exchanged curious glances before following him.

* * *

"Jan Di," Ga Eul was saying, "Wasn't one reading enough? Why do you want me to have another?"

"I want to have one," Jan Di persisted, "I want to know my fate. I want to know when I'm meeting the man of my dreams."

Madam Martel smiled at the two elegantly dressed women who sat in front of her, one overeager and the other overly reluctant. "Welcome ladies, want your fortune read?"

Jan Di eagerly leaned forward and showed her hands, "When am I meeting the man you promised I would?"

Madam Martel peered into her hands for a while and said, "Soon, in fact today."

Jan Di smiled ecstatically. Ga Eul shook her head and looked away. Jan Di was so easily pleased. Suddenly Jan Di grabbed Ga Eul's hands and thumped them on the table, "Tell me her future."

Before Ga Eul could object another familiar male voice piped up. Her body recognized the voice before her mind did. There was only one man who could bring out such a deeply primeval reaction from her body.

"Yes please. I'm interested in her future as well. I'd like to know as well."

He walked into the booth and settled down on the third chair beside Ga Eul. She turned to give him a glacial stare, "Get your kicks elsewhere So Yi Jeong."

He looked at her, the carnal invitation writ large on his face, "Nothing in this party will give me more pleasure than you Chu Ga Eul."

Still smarting from her resounding defeat and annoyed at herself for being excited at the veiled innuendo, Ga Eul wanted to stand and leave but Jan Di was still holding her hands firmly in place, curiously following the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Go on then Madam Martel," Yi Jeong addressed the fortune teller without taking his eyes off Ga Eul, "Tell her what awaits her. Who is the poor man who is going to get married to her?"

Madam Martel studied Ga Eul's hands closely while Ga Eul looked everywhere but at the man sitting next to her. After a while Madam Martel lifted her head up and regarded Yi Jeong carefully. "You really want to know whom she's going to marry?" she asked after a while.

"Indeed," Yi Jeong replied smoothly, "I need to know who to send the flowers and the sympathy card."

"Send them to yourself, then," Madam Martel replied.

Three heads whirled at her sharply and chorused, "What?"

"You'll be the one marrying her," Madam Martel said with finality.

Instantly both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stood up, their faces livid. "What rubbish!" Ga Eul snapped, "I don't know why you called her here Jan Di, she can only spout bullshit."

"If that was your idea of a joke Madam, then I must say it was in very bad taste," Yi Jeong told her icily.

With that both of them walked out of the booth and went their separate ways. Jan Di tried to apologize profusely but Madam Martel brushed her off, "I expected them to react this way."

* * *

Outside the booth, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin watched the stiff, retreating back of their friend. They knew him too well to know that at this point, he was best left alone.

"You find it hilarious, don't you?" Ji Hoo asked without even looking at Woo Bin.

"Extremely," Woo Bin chuckled, "Don't you?"

Ji Hoo didn't answer but Woo Bin knew he was grinning broadly.

"Imagine if they really did get married," Woo Bin wondered.

At this his friend laughed, "That would be interesting to say the least."

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo was bored. The Geums, while well to do enough, were nowhere in the same league as the Gus. The Geum family had come upon its fortune when Geum Sang Bok, Geum Il Bong's father had started a retail store. Their fortunes grew as Geum Il Bong turned it into a chain. But the fact was they were still new money. And though the Seoul A-list had grudgingly accepted them into their circle, the idiosyncrasies of the family were a source of many jokes.

Jun Pyo considered it beneath him to be even seen with them but he was helpless. His mother had dragged him to the party because she was looking into investing in the retail stocks and had decided to smile at Il Bong. In the business world, a smile from his mother Madam Kang was akin to lady luck smiling at the recipient. It opened doors and paved ways for more. But why did she have to visit the boring party for that, Jun Pyo had no clue.

"Thank you Madam Kang," Il Bong was gushing, "I can't thank you enough for coming."

Madam Kang gave her famous indulgent half smile, "How could I not? This is a wonderful party. Plus it is not every day that a young lady turns… how old is she again?"

"Twenty-five," Gong Ju, Il Bong's wife answered eagerly.

"Twenty-five, yes," Madam Kang said airily, "I remember when Jun Pyo turned twenty five."

Jun Pyo snorted and quickly covered it, making it sound like a cough. She made it sound as though she was remembering when he had turned five, not five and twenty. Not that she would remember either of the birthdays because she was never there.

"Where is the charming young lady?" Madam Kang asked.

"She was here, wait," Gong Ju answered and left. Moments later she was back, with a small, black haired girl in tow.

"This is my daughter Geum Jan Di," Il Bong announced proudly, "Jan Di, this is Madam Kang and her son, Gu Jun Pyo."

She smiled at both of them politely and asked if they were enjoying the party. Jun Pyo had to give it to her, she was more composed and poised than her obviously over-eager parents. It didn't harm that she was pretty too, in an unconventional way.

* * *

An unprecedented fury was coursing through Ga Eul and that's why she had come out in the garden to cool her mind. She stood by the fountain, carefully observing the way the water trickled down, creating ripples in the pool below. Mesmerized by the water, she had momentarily forgotten about him. So Yi Jeong had somehow managed to creep into her mind, becoming a near constant presence. She found herself thinking about him over and over again. She had read somewhere 'If you want to forget someone, never hate them.' Ga Eul was now learning just how true it was. Yi Jeong had planted himself firmly in her psyche, refusing to leave. It didn't help that her body had begun to respond to him in ways that were entirely unwanted and utterly sinful. He just had to utter one word and her whole body seemed to be set on fire. To add to her misery, Yi Jeong seemed to be inviting her with some titillating unsaid promises. Either that or he was well aware of her promiscuous thoughts and was using it to his advantage, which was something she knew he was perfectly capable of.

How on earth had she thought he was a gentle, sweet guy, she had no idea. She guessed that it was because she had been really young back then and hadn't seen him for the wolf that he was. She had seen the sheep's clothing and had naively fallen for the pretentious doppelganger. Ga Eul hugged herself and sighed deeply. Engaging in this battle of wits with So Yi Jeong, she was well aware that she was playing with fire. How long could she continue this without getting badly burnt? Somewhere deep down, she realized that there was always the option of being the bigger person and walking out of the dangerous game but now she was too deeply invested in it to back down.

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?"

Ga Eul squeaked comically and turned to find Yi Jeong standing behind her looking at her with amusement. He stood there dressed in a light olive Armani suit, leaning against the light post, legs crossed at the ankles with one of his hands in the pocket and holding a drink in the other. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not," he drawled, "My presence at the fountain is entirely coincidental."

Ga Eul gave a derisive snort, "There's no such thing as coincidence in your dictionary."

"How well you know me," he bowed his head slightly, making her roll her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He gave a lazy smile, "Long enough."

Ga Eul shook her head and turned away from him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he bothered her. But because the Universe hated her at that point, So Yi Jeong had to come and stand next to her.

"The fortune teller was interesting, wasn't she?" He said conversationally.

At the mere mention of Madam Martel, Ga Eul felt her temper flaring but she kept her mouth shut. She was not going to engage him in a conversation. When she didn't respond, he grinned, "Oh come on, don't tell me that the fountain is more entertaining than me. I had the distinct impression that you couldn't take your eyes off me."

_He's noticed!_ Ga Eul thought horrified. Heat pooled in her cheeks and she looked away.

* * *

_Damn it!_ Ga Eul had a very fetching shade of crimson blush and he couldn't help but wonder if that was the shade she'd turn into with his ministrations. What was he doing here in the first place? When he had stepped out in the garden, it had been to calm his tense nerves. He had been roaming around aimlessly when he suddenly caught sight of her silhouette. As if drawn by an invisible thread, he found himself walking to her. He told himself that he'd be content staring at her after all she was a feast for the eyes. He had no desire to engage in another battle of words with the infuriating yet tantalizing woman.

But then he had to open his mouth and now the result was that she was looking delectable. It took all of his self-control to not drag her into the nearest empty room and have wild, passionate and completely unreserved sex with her. No, it was time to leave. Any further and he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't end up doing something that would land him in a world of trouble with this woman. He had turned away and was about to leave when she spoke up.

"What exactly are you playing at Yi Jeong?"

He halted and turned around to look at her. That was a very good question actually. What _was_ he doing? He cleared his throat in an effort to buy more time but his brain was still drawing blank. He still had no idea what to say to her, so he hedged. Knowing full well what was it that she meant he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she retorted sharply, "You know full well what I'm asking."

_Yes I do know,_ he thought, _the problem is I don't have an answer._

When his silence prolonged she probed further facing him squarely, "Since you obviously want me to spell it out for you, I'll do exactly that. Why are you here? In your own words, you've evened the score. Shouldn't that be enough? Why are you following me? I can't imagine it is because you desire my company."

"Do you want the truth Ga Eul?"

She looked at him strangely for a moment before saying, "Yes, I want the truth."

He emptied his drink and put down the glass on the rim of the fountain, moved closer to her and whispered, "Are you certain?"

For the first time he saw a trace of uncertainty and fear pass her face but she quickly masked it. She lifted her chin slightly in a defiant way, "Absolutely."

It was now or never. He took a deep breath and in one swift motion wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against himself. She let out a gasp in surprise while his body instantly recognized the proximity of its object of fancy. He lowered his head a little to whisper in her ears, "I want you. Just for one night, come to me. No holds barred."

For one long torturous moment, nothing happened. Then Ga Eul pushed him away with all her might and her hand met with his cheek in a resounding slap. "How dare you," she breathed furiously, "What do you take me for? Whatever made you think that you could proposition me this way? Did you think I would actually agree to your sick idea? You disgust me So Yi Jeong!"

With that she stormed off, leaving Yi Jeong dazed. No one had ever slapped him. He knew he was supposed to be angry yet, inexplicably he wasn't. This was Chu Ga Eul, the firebrand princess so this reaction was not really a surprise. What was a surprise though was his lack of reaction. He was feeling nothing at that moment. On some level he knew that he had crossed a line and that Ga Eul wasn't one to forgive something like this. He knew that retribution was coming. Ga Eul was not going to take this lying low. The thought of apologizing to her for his transgression though never crossed his mind.

* * *

That night Ga Eul sat on her bed, shell shocked. Never in her life had someone propositioned her this way. She had always believed that she would be in bed with the man she loved, the man who was her soulmate. She knew some would call the idea ludicrous and her naïve, but she held on to her belief nonetheless. She had seen it to be true in case of her parents so she didn't see why it couldn't be for her as well. So Yi Jeong had made a cruel mockery of her beliefs and that was something she wasn't going to forgive easily. What was worse was for a split second she had actually considered his offer! She didn't know what to do with him. Her mind hated the man with all fervor and her body desired him.

Ga Eul grasped her face as if trying to claw off the image of her nemesis from her mind. She briefly toyed with the idea that if Yi Jeong apologized for his actions from earlier in the evening, she would forgive and forget. But the little devil on her shoulder insisted that she get even with him. He crossed a line and he should pay for it and if she got incinerated in the process then that was just collateral damage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was raining as if there was a tear in the sky. The pitch black surroundings were illuminated with irregular bursts of lightning, followed by a deafening thunderclap. Yi Jeong leaned forward with his eyes squinted, trying to make out the road. He had been visiting the proposed site for Woo Sung's Natural History museum. Because of an accident, the highway was closed on the way back and he was forced to take a detour. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and had ended up completely lost. There was no sign of civilization anywhere, no lampposts and he appeared to be out of the cell phone's tower range. He cursed softly as he tried to discern something… anything, when his eyes spotted the tail lamps of a car. The emergency blinkers were on and the car seemed to be parked on the side of the street. Someone was standing by the car, waving their arms to get his attention. He slowed down and pulled next to the car. Someone was obviously in trouble and maybe they could help each other out.

He put his car in park as the person bent down and knocked on the passenger window. He rolled down the glass and to his surprise, annoyance and mild embarrassment, he found himself staring at the wet face of Chu Ga Eul.

"You?" she screeched.

"Yes, me," he let his irritation show, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I have a flat."

"And your spare tire?"

Ga Eul looked a little uncomfortable and mumbled, "I don't know how to change a tire."

"Never mind that, get in," Yi Jeong snapped, "You're getting drenched. Your car can be towed in the morning."

Ga Eul shook her head, "I'm not getting in any confined space with you."

Yi Jeong felt a stab of exasperation, "I don't bite Ga Eul, now get in or I swear I'm going to pack you in the trunk!"

She had opened her mouth to protest but just then a particularly bright ribbon of lightning streaked across the sky with a resounding thunder. That took all the fight out of her and she said in a low voice, "Let me grab my stuff."

He nodded wondering just how uncomfortable the ride was going to be. He didn't have time to dwell on it for long because Ga Eul had just settled on to the passenger's seat. He got a hankie out of his inner pocket and handed it to her, "It's not much, but at least you can dry your hands and face."

Wordlessly she took it from him, keeping her eyes averted. Which was just as well, he was already having a hard time trying to banish the image of her wet body from his mind. He forced his eyes on the road and tried to keep his voice calm, "What were you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I had gone to visit the fishing farms."

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow, "Here?"

She sounded calm and assured of what she was saying, "Yes. The farms have to be away from civilization. Fishes thrive away from pollutants."

Yi Jeong nodded, "But you were standing in a road that has no lights or any human settlement and you stopped a car not knowing who it is. I could've been a serial killer or a rapist for all you knew."

"I have a gun," she replied stoically.

He almost choked, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "I'm a fantastic shot. I never miss my target."

"Remind me never to piss you off," he joked.

Ga Eul scowled, "Too late. You already have."

"So are you going to kill me for that?"

She smiled in a particularly nasty way, "No. How will I have the satisfaction of seeing you frustrated and smarting over your loss if I kill you?"

Yi Jeong bit his lip contemplatively, "Sounds like you've already planned your next move?"

Her laugh gave him a very uncomfortable feeling, "I've already made my move Yi Jeong, you'll see soon."

At that he made the mistake of looking at her. She had undone her hair and was running her fingers through it in an attempt to dry them. Her cheeks had become pink in the cold. She must've been in the rain for a while because her makeup had washed away and she looked innocent and untouched. Being a producer, he was well aware of the changes that makeup could bring about on a person's face. But the woman sitting next to him was a natural beauty. She didn't need cosmetics to enhance her soft features or her porcelain skin. Sitting there, dressed simply in pale pink button down shirt (that was clinging to her wet body in a very…._ No don't even think about that!_), black jeans and sneakers, she was more beautiful than any one he had ever laid his eyes on. A tendril of wet hair was lying on her breast, drawing his eyes to it. He could make out the outline of her pink bra and the effect was disastrous.

"Eyes on the road So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said tonelessly.

* * *

If Yi Jeong had even a semblance of decency in him, he'd have been embarrassed. But no, this infuriating man merely grinned shamelessly, "Or what? You'll shoot me?"

Seriously, how thick was his skin? Did he have a layer of blubber beneath his human looking skin? "I'm too young to die," she retorted in a droll voice, "And I certainly don't fancy having 'driver missed an oncoming car because he was checking the deceased out' as the cause of death on my death certificate."

Yi Jeong burst out laughing. It was the first time she had heard him laugh genuinely. It was a warm, affable sound and momentarily Ga Eul forgot who it belonged to as she felt her own lips twitch in a smile. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she had actually felt a warmth wash over her as his eyes had raked over her. His normally inscrutable mask had slipped and Ga Eul had seen naked desire on his face. The gooseflesh that had broken all over her had nothing to with the cold.

The realization that he was headed in the wrong direction snapped her to the present, "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

Yi Jeong had the grace to look sheepish, "No. I'm hopelessly lost."

Ga Eul smiled, "Good."

He smirked in a devious way, "If I didn't know better Ga Eul, I'd say you're happy that we're lost and get to spend more time with each other."

Ga Eul gave a tired sigh, "I'm drenched, cold and not really feeling too great, so I'd appreciate if you kept your smart ass comments to yourself. And we're not lost, you are. I happen to know exactly where we are. I said good because now I don't owe you any favors. You gave me a lift and I'll show you the way home thus we're even."

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yes, so now you can go back to loathing me in peace."

"Precisely. Now take the next left."

* * *

Thanks to Ga Eul's directions, he had managed to get back to familiar roads. As soon as they had reached the highway, Ga Eul had closed her eyes and slumped on the seat. Since there had been almost an hour before they could reach Seoul, Yi Jeong had let her sleep. But now that they were entering Seoul, he needed her to get up and tell him where to go because he had no idea where her house was.

"Ga Eul," he called gently.

No response. He called her name yet again, a little louder this time. Same result. The coat he had given her to cover herself, both from the cold and from his roving eyes had slipped a little. Taking advantage of the creeping traffic he touched her shoulder to wake her up but jerked his hand back in surprise. She was burning up! Tentatively he touched her cheeks to reconfirm and yup, she felt like she was on fire.

"Shit, what do I do now?"

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to decide what to do. As he saw it, he had three options. He could take her to the hospital or take her to his home or to his parent's home. He shot down the second option almost as soon as it came to his mind. He didn't want her to be in his house and not just for the obvious reasons. He didn't want to take responsibility of Chu Ga Eul. That was also the reason why he decided not to take her to the hospital as well. Not to mention that hospital was a very public place and the last thing he needed was to let people's imagination run wild upon seeing him bringing in a drenched Chu Ga Eul.

Therefore the only logical choice in his mind was to take her to his parent's home. His mother knew her mother and the two women could arrange something between themselves and as an added bonus, Ga Eul would be off his hair. His mind made up, he drove off.

* * *

Kyung Mi was sitting in the living room, reading a book when suddenly her son walked in with a woman in his arms. Yi Jeong had never brought a girl home and hence seeing him carry one in bridal style into the So mansion was shocking to say the least. It was then that she saw who the girl was and a small smile played on her lips. This was the woman Kyung Mi had set her sights on as her future daughter-in-law and if Yi Jeong was carrying her in his arms like this, it only helped her plans.

"Stop smiling and help me," Yi Jeong muttered, "This is not what you think."

"You're carrying a girl in your arms," Kyung Mi answered, "What else am I supposed to think?"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes, "Maybe you could stop seeing what you want to see and notice that the said girl has passed out?"

That spurred Kyung Mi into action and she walked up to the duo. One look at Ga Eul's flushed face and she knew that she was sick. "Bring her to the guest room in ground floor."

She led them to the said room and Yi Jeong gently lowered her on the bed.

"What happened to her? Where did you find her?" Kyung Mi asked anxiously.

"She was stranded in the rain, I gave her a lift," he answered, "You can take it over from here?"

"I'll call her mother, wait here," Kyung Mi rushed out of the room leaving Yi Jeong with Ga Eul.

* * *

Fantastic! Now he was in a room alone with the woman whom he both hated and lusted after. Holding her unconscious body so close had led to an unwanted complication and he certainly didn't want his mother to spot his very obvious arousal. It didn't help that the sheets on the bed were black satin. And now he didn't even have traffic to keep him distracted. Ah, screw it! He wasn't going to stand vigil over her. He had done more than anyone else in his place would have done. He grabbed his coat, draped a sheet on top of her and started to walk out when a soft moan reached his ears, fueling his fantasies even further.

_She's sick you asshole!_ He shook his head and walked out, with his coat held firmly in front.

* * *

"Yes he practically ran out," Kyung Mi was saying, "I guess he didn't want to stay alone with her?"

Jin Iseul laughed softly, "That can only mean that he's interested. Thank you Kyung Mi, I'll come and pick her up in sometime."

"Don't be silly," Kyung Mi said, "She's sick. I'll give her some medicines and take care of her. She needs to rest after all."

"How can I ever thank you?"

Kyung Mi smiled, "Nonsense. Just get your daughter married to my son, that's all I want."

Jin Iseul laughed again, "That's exactly what I want too. In fact I have an idea."

* * *

Ga Eul was toying with her fork. She asked herself, perhaps for the nth time as to what she was doing here. Just how on earth did her mother manage to bully her into doing things, she had no idea. Once again Ga Eul had succumbed in front of her mother's tears, despite knowing full well that the older woman used them to manipulate her. Jin Iseul had been trying very hard for a while to get her daughter married and now, in the latest attempt at match making, she had persuaded Ga Eul to go and meet some random man at a lounge for a meeting (she refused to call it a date) arranged by the two mothers. Thankfully the booth that the two older women had booked was a private one and therefore, thankfully, the awkward meeting was going to be away from the public eye.

A while later, the curtain of the booth was pushed aside by the maître d who told her that her guest had arrived. She turned to find herself looking at So Yi Jeong who rolled his eyes upon seeing her. He settled on the seat facing her and waited for the maître d to leave.

He broke the silence with a exasperated sigh, "I was right, you ARE like mold. I just can't get rid of you, can I?"

_Mold?_ Ga Eul gritted her teeth, "What the… Look here I had no idea that it was you that my mother had set me up with otherwise…"

"Believe me, I had no idea you were here either. Otherwise I wouldn't have come here. I guess you caught my mother's fancy when you were at her place."

She sighed, "Your mother is a lovely woman and she took good care of me. Too bad her genes didn't pass on to her only son."

A strange closed expression came on to his face, "I'm willing to bet you have no desire to be here at this moment?"

"Gee, what gave it away?"

Ignoring her jibe Yi Jeong stood up, "Since neither of us wants to be here, we shouldn't sit here and waste our time. I'm leaving. You can do whatever you want to."

He dumped some bills on the table and Ga Eul stood up, equally annoyed. Without waiting for Yi Jeong, she stormed out of the booth. Her mother had a few questions to answer to. The livid duo walked out of the lounge in complete silence. As they were descending the stairs, Ga Eul missed a step and tripped. Instinctively Yi Jeong's arm shot out and he grabbed her elbow, preventing her from tumbling down. A sharp jolt of electricity passed down her arm and Ga Eul looked up at him, wondering what was it that was drawing her to him?

She was about to say something when a bright flash distracted her. She felt Yi Jeong's fingers dig deeper into her skin and saw his jaw harden. Confused she turned her head and gasped. There in front of them, stood the paparazzi.

"Mr. So we've heard from unidentified sources that you and Miss Chu are having an affair, is it true?" one man asked.

"What?" Ga Eul snapped completely flustered, "What rubbish!"

Yi Jeong had his wits about him and answered in a calm, albeit cold voice, "No. Your informer is wrong."

"What are you both doing here then?" another woman asked.

"That is none of your business," Ga Eul answered. She pried her elbow from Yi Jeong's hand and started down the stairs.

"Any plans of getting married any time soon, Miss Chu?" The first man asked her.

"No," she bit out.

The woman had moved closer to Yi Jeong, "Mr. So, we've heard that this isn't your first date and that the two of you have been on dates before. If you're not having an affair, why are you both out on dates?"

Enraged and horrified at the turn of events, Ga Eul looked back at Yi Jeong who was regarding the woman in a look she had come to identify as wrathful. The woman was about to get the full blast of the ruthless man that So Yi Jeong was and for a fleeting moment, Ga Eul felt a stab of sympathy for the reporter which was quickly quelled. "I see," Yi Jeong said conversationally, "What is your name?"

"Lee Dam Bi," the reporter answered.

"Lee Dam Bi, I'll say this once and for all, there is absolutely nothing going on between Miss Chu Ga Eul and me. Our meetings thus far have been strictly professional," he said smoothly, "Now if you'll excuse us."

Ga Eul was completely confused. She knew that he was angry but he had been perfectly polite and courteous with the woman. What was going on? He walked up to her, grabbed her hand and walked out of the scene, pulling her along. Once in the enclosed parking lot, Ga Eul snatched her hand from his.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed.

"I should've known," Yi Jeong whispered coldly, "You planned this, didn't you? "

"Huh?" Ga Eul was nonplussed.

Yi Jeong ran a hand through his hair, "Well played Chu Ga Eul, very well played. I almost fell for your pseudo sincerity."

Ga Eul blinked, "Yi Jeong, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come now," he said genially, "Don't play dumb with me. You've used my mother for your games once before, it's not a stretch of imagination that you'd do so again. What I don't understand is how did you know I'd come to the lounge? I could've refused you know."

Ga Eul gasped indignantly, "Wait! You think _I _did all this?"

He looked at her accusatorily, "Didn't you? I must say, bringing in the paparazzi was a master stroke."

Instantly Ga Eul saw red, "What the actual bloody fuck? I didn't do all this, believe me."

He snorted derisively, "Yeah right. I distinctly remember you saying that you've already played your next move. It has been ten days since then and things have been rather quiet. I have been wondering when and how your move was going to show up and now I have the answer."

Ga Eul huffed, controlling her impulse to slap the irritating man again, "Believe what you will, I don't really care. Fact is this isn't done by me. When my move does hit you, trust me you'll be left reeling. And boy oh boy am I going to enjoy that or what? You so deserve what's coming!"

With that she walked past him and into her car.

* * *

Seven days later Yi Jeong walked into his office of Woo Sung museum to find a bouquet of white roses on his table. Puzzled he walked up to it. His eyes caught a yellow card wedged in the roses. Carefully he pulled out the card and opened it to find a tidy handwritten scrawl. The card read, _Enjoy the surprise So Yi Jeong. Ga Eul._

A feeling of foreboding settled on him. He had tried and failed to find any connection between her and the incident at the lounge. He had grudgingly accepted that she had been telling the truth, she really had nothing to do with the event. That meant that her retaliation was yet to come. Now the roses and card only confirmed his suspicion. Just then he phone rang. The caller was the director of his latest and as of date the most expensive film. Wondering what the man wanted, he answered. After a bit of hesitation, the man delivered the worst news that Yi Jeong could've heard making him scream, "Ha Jae Kyung did WHAT?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yi Jeong sat at his desk in his office, his hands clenched in a white knuckled empty fist. His breath came out in shaky gasps as he quivered with a visceral fury. Ga Eul's words resonated in his mind, over and over again as if stuck in an infinite loop.

_When my move does hit you, trust me you'll be left reeling._

Hands trembling he reached out for a glass of water on the table and drank deeply. That calmed him marginally and he looked at his accountant sitting in front of him, fiddling nervously with a piece of paper in her hands.

"How much do we stand to lose?" He asked finally, his voice surprisingly steady.

The middle aged woman licked her lips uncertainly, "Approximately 27.4 million Won, sir."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Thank you. That'll be all."

The woman couldn't have left sooner. Yi Jeong sat back on his chair, his foot shaking in a nervous rhythm. This was bad! This was very bad! Without Ha Jae Kyung, the film would most likely be shelved. The story was completely centered on the character that she had been playing. What was worse was that she had pulled out of the film when it was almost 75% complete, which meant that to restart the film with a different actress would mean investing almost the same amount all over again and that was something he wasn't prepared to do. The door to his office opened and his best friend meandered in confidently and sat on a chair.

"Bro, you were right," Woo Bin began without preamble "Ha Jae Kyung and Chu Ga Eul are indeed related. They're family friends and go all the way back to kindergarten. She's best friends with Chu Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di."

Yi Jeong cursed softly under his breath, "Thanks Woo Bin."

"Anytime buddy," Prince Song's voice became serious, "Do you want me talk to this Jae Kyung chick?"

Yi Jeong shook his head "No, I'll handle this. Besides, it's not her that I need to talk to, but her friend who instigated this."

"You'll tell us if you need help, right?" Woo Bin asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"Of course, you doubt that?"

The long sigh Woo Bin let out answered Yi Joeng's question. The red haired man looked at him keenly, "Can I say something?"

"Would you desist if I said no?" Yi Jeong asked dryly.

"You've got to stop this Yi Jeong," Woo Bin said leaning forward, "This thing between the two of you has gone too far. I mean now you guys are literally out for blood. I mean hasn't this … this thing … whatever it is that you guys are doing … hasn't this hurt you enough? With this Jae Kyung woman walking out of your film, I'm sure you've incurred heavy losses."

Yi Jeong nodded, "27.4 million Won."

Woo Bin winced, "That's gotta hurt bro. That's gotta hurt. You have to let go of this Yi Jeong, you've got to back out of this before things get worse."

Yi Jeong's eyes hardened, "I can't believe you of all people are saying this to me. You're Song Woo Bin, the mafia Prince, a member of the F4. And _you're_ asking me to back out?"

"I'm also your friend and brother and I'm seriously worried for you. This chick isn't someone you can just trifle with."

Yi Jeong's smile could've frozen an iceberg, "Unfortunately for her, neither am I. I'm not backing out."

Woo Bin nodded, knowing full well just how stubborn his friend was, "Please just be careful."

Yi Jeong nodded, touched by his brother's concern.

* * *

Ga Eul reversed out of the parking lot of her office and drove down the road. She had been driving down a smaller lane when a black Mercedes overtook her and screeched to a halt cutting her off. She slammed the brakes real hard, swiveling her car to avoid crashing into it. Swearing furiously she unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out to find So Yi Jeong striding towards her, his eyes emitting sparks. Seeing him seething, Ga Eul felt a savage pleasure, she had finally and truly ruffled the unflappable So scion's feathers.

She leaned against her car with her arms crossed across her chest in a show of nonchalance and taunted him in a falsetto voice, "My, my, looks like someone's angry."

Yi Jeong walked straight up to her, invading her personal space. He slammed both his hands on the car, effectively trapping her between his arms. Ga Eul got a whiff of how he smelled – a heady mix of expensive cologne, aftershave and something that she figured must be his scent. Combined with the proximity of his handsome profile, Ga Eul was momentarily robbed of the capacity to speak. Her toes had curled involuntarily and warmth pooled in her lower body. His lips were at her eye level and she caught herself wondering what it'd be like to kiss them. He truly had the most perfect pair of lips she had ever seen on a man. Somewhere deep down she realized how they might look to a passerby, probably like a couple about to engage in some serious make out session, which, she realized with some shock, she wouldn't really mind.

He leaned in closer and Ga Eul could feel his hot breath on her ear causing her to break into goose bumps. She was originally supposed to gloat in her phenomenal victory, but this man was robbing her of the chance to do so. He had apparently robbed her of the ability to breathe or move as well. He was only inches away and all Ga Eul could think was how her traitorous body was responding to him.

"Ga Eul," he said her name as one would call their lover. There was something intimate about the way he said it. It promised sinful, amoral and debauched carnal pleasures and she found herself yearning for it. She swallowed hard to dislodge the erotic images that had lodged themselves into her brain, images that involved him, her, a white sheet and not much else.

"Ga Eul," he repeated in the same throaty whisper, "Hasn't anyone taught you that when you play with fire, you get burned?"

Thankfully her arms were still crossed and she dug her nails firmly into her skin, using pain to distract herself. She raised a perfectly done eyebrow, "Does it look like I care?"

He pulled back slightly and traced her jaw with his knuckles, making her shiver, "So beautiful, so delicate. You're almost like one of the precious pieces in my museum."

Ga Eul couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips at the compliment that was both extremely sensual and had a veiled threat hidden in it. His thumb had now moved to her lower lip, outlining it with a delicate brush, making Ga Eul sigh softly. "God sure took his time when he made you," his smile didn't reach his eyes, "And now I'm going to break you."

With that he pushed himself off her car and marched away from her without a backward glance, leaving her breathless, confused and for the first time in her life, more than a little scared.

* * *

Jan Di resisted the urge to yawn. She was sitting in the waiting lounge of Shinwha for the past fifteen minutes and to the hyper active woman, that was tantamount to fifteen hours. She had begun to fidget endlessly which earned her a few disapproving looks from the receptionist but Jan Di couldn't care less. She was here to submit a proposal from the Geums to Madam Kang since the later was interested in diversifying into retail and was looking to start a joint venture with the Geums. Normally her father would have been the one visiting Shinwha but since Jan Di would be heading the project, he wanted her to be involved in every stage and so there she was, waiting for Madam Kang to grace her with her presence.

A little while later, a tall handsome man whom she remembered seeing at the party approached her.

"Geum Jan Di," it wasn't a question.

She stood up, "Yes?"

He held out his large hand, "I'm Gu Jun Pyo. Mother is a little busy and so I will listen to the proposal instead."

Jan Di nodded and accepted his outstretched hand. She couldn't help but notice how her hand was completely engulfed in his.

"This way please," he said and led the way.

* * *

"And then, I somehow ended up having coffee with Gu Jun Pyo," Jan Di sounded puzzled, "How did that happen, I wonder?" She was sitting in her bedroom with two of her best friends.

Jae Kyung whistled, "How romantic! Aish! I can't place his face. He came to your birthday, right?"

Jan Di nodded, "Yes, which you didn't attend if I may remind you."

Jae Kyung pouted, "Sorry! I was away shooting, you know that."

"Yeah I know," Jan Di nodded, "I was just teasing you."

The actress smiled brightly and then turned to look at the third occupant in the room who had a faraway look on her face, "Ga Eul? You're ok?"

Ga Eul looked at her friends, "Huh? What?"

"She asked are you ok?" Jan Di repeated, "You look tad lost."

Ga Eul sighed, "It's that infuriating man So Yi Jeong."

Jan Di frowned, "I thought with Jae Kyung walking away from his film, you'd gotten your revenge?"

Ga Eul's lips tightened, "I'd thought so too but Yi Jeong has other plans. He accosted me today to threaten me. He said and I quote; 'Now I'm going to break you.' I'm worried for Jae Kyung. I hope he doesn't harm her."

Jae Kyung shook her head, "No. I was bored of being in films and was looking to get away. Dad has been pestering me about joining the business, looks like I now have the perfect excuse to do both."

Ga Eul licked her lips and looked away, "I sure hope you don't get harmed in this game."

Jan Di looked at her friend carefully, "There's something more, something that you aren't telling us."

She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them. She contemplated how much to tell. She hadn't told them what had happened at the fountain or her extremely improper reactions to So Yi Jeong which had started to confuse her. She needed to get it off her chest. "Actually, there is."

"What?" the two girls chorused.

"Something weird is happening to me," Ga Eul stoically kept her eyes averted, "For some reason, he is… I don't even know how to say this without feeling embarrassed but… I… I…"

"You?" Jan Di probed.

"I…"

"Love him?" Jae Kyung asked.

"What?" Ga Eul looked at her friend as if she'd lost her mind, "If that were the case, things would've been simpler. The thing is, I hate him, loathe him and despise him. I can't stand the very sight of him and his arrogant mug."

"Ok we get it," Jae Kyung held up her hand, "From what I've heard, the feeling is entirely mutual. So what seems to be the problem?"

Ga Eul sighed deeply, "The problem is… I also find myself desiring him… physically."

The two girls exchanged a blank look before Jan Di said, "Physically?"

"She means sexually," Jae Kyung clarified with an aura of superiority.

Jan Di rolled her eyes, "Yes, funnily enough I figured that bit out myself. But I can't comprehend this. How can you hate someone and want them at the same time?"

"That my dear Jan Di is a brilliant summation of my problem," Ga Eul answered dryly.

Jae Kyung sat up straight, "So basically, you want screw the hot bod and then get back to whooping his ass?"

"When put that way, it sounds so wrong," Jan Di muttered.

"Jan Di ah," Ga Eul countered, "Try putting it in whichever way you want, it'll still sound wrong because it IS wrong."

"So does he know you wanna do a wham bam thank you mam? Or in this case a thank you sir?" Jae Kyung asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ga Eul grimaced, "Not funny. And I think he has an inclination because he did proposition a one night stand."

"What?" Jan DI gasped indignantly.

"What are you waiting for, then? Go, enjoy a night of wild, wanton passion and then, get back to your life as if nothing happened," Jae Kyung cried.

Ga Eul shook her head, "It goes against everything I believe. The only man who'll touch me that way is my soulmate, no one else."

Jan Di and Jae Kyung sighed in unison. "Not that again," Jae Kyung said.

"Ga Eul, why do you believe in that? Have you forgotten that there is no place for love in our world?" Jan Di persisted, "Only thing that happens in this world is a business deal, nothing more."

Ga Eul frowned, "So does this mean that I go against everything that I believe and hold dear just so that I could sleep with this man? I want to do what is right and not live by a conveniently changing set of morals. If I gave in to this temptation, it'll be incredibly self-serving not to mention exceedingly wrong."

Jae Kyung's face lost its jocularity and her demeanor became serious, "Say you get married to man you neither love nor have any desire for what would you do then? Can you honestly say that you won't regret missing out on this chance?"

Ga Eul bit her lip contemplatively. She said without much conviction, "I'm certain. I'm not going to regret this. Yi Jeong is just a temporary fancy. I guess it is human nature, we always want the one thing that is forbidden."

Jan Di was eager to agree with Ga Eul, Jae Kyung however, had her doubts but refrained from voicing them.

* * *

"Don't you think it is high time you got married?"

Yi Jeong looked up from the report he was reading and peered at his mother through his reading glasses, "What?"

Kyung Mi looked at her son, "I said it is high time you got married."

Yi Jeong removed his glasses and leaned forward, "Why have you started again? Have you forgotten how disastrous your last attempt of getting me hitched was?"

Kyung Mi waved a hand as if to brush off the thought, "Bah! One disastrous date doesn't mean that we should give up."

"Why are you so eager to get me married anyway?" Yi Jeong asked.

"You're twenty-nine," Kyung Mi reminded him.

"Yes, so?"

She sighed and started speaking like he was five, "Twenty-nine is almost thirty. You should get married, take a couple of years to enjoy with your wife and then have kids."

Her son's lips split into a devious smirk, "So all this is because you want grandkids."

Kyung Mi made a face, "What's so wrong with wanting grandkids? At my age I should've already had at least one grandkid. Plus a baby would make your father very happy. I'm sure he'll be better when he sees his grandchild."

Yi Jeong's smile was pained, "He doesn't even recognize his own child, think he'll know his grandchild?"

His mother's face became somber, "I'm sorry I'm forcing you Yi Jeong but even the psychiatrist agrees that a grandchild will help your father immensely. I know you're not ready and I would've been fine with it had Il Hyun been alive…"

Yi Jeong stood up abruptly, "Mother! Stop! I don't want to have this conversation!"

Without waiting for a reply, he strode out of the room. Kyung Mi shook her head sadly. Both her husband and her son seemed to have deceived themselves into believing that Il Hyun had simply gone away somewhere. Hyun Sub was so far gone that it was impossible to even have a straight conversation with him. With Yi Jeong, as long as they spoke like Il Hyun was away, he could carry on an exchange but one mention of the truth and he would walk out of the room, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

A very wise person had once said 'Revenge was a dish best served cold' and Yi Jeong was learning that it was one of the smartest things he had ever heard. It had been almost two months since Ga Eul had forced his film to be shelved and consequently he had incurred heavy losses. No amount of persuasion had dissuaded Jae Kyung and that had only fuelled Yi Jeong's smoldering rage. He had patiently for the chance to strike back and the perfect opportunity had presented itself in the form of a wedding reception. Being celebrated in Jeju island the event was private enough for Yi Jeong to be able to make his move and give Ga Eul a nightmare to last for lifetime. He had it all planned and had everything under his control, or so he thought. Fate though had other plans.

The groom was related to Woo Bin in some way and the bride was a rising KPop star. Their union was celebrated with pomp and splendor. Their reception was held at a beach in the evening. It was a truly beautiful setting with thick strands of white, pink and blue orchids decorating the wooden platform which was set against the back drop of the ocean and a setting Sun. The bride and the groom were slowly swirling in the center, locked in each other's embrace.

Yi Jeong's eyes were however fixed on his foe. She was dressed elegantly in a bright yellow toga that stopped a fair few inches short of her knees, showing off her creamy thighs and legs. The dress was cinched at the waist with a thin belt. The toga was held at the shoulder with an ornate brooch. She had gathered her open hair on to the other side, her curls falling softly on her breast. She had completed the look with a chunky bracelet, a clutch and pencil heels. She had kept it simple, classy and yet casual enough for a beach party.

_Gosh this woman was delectable!_ Yi Jeong shook his head. _Focus Yi Jeong, focus. You have work to do._

Just then the music changed, which was his cue to leave. With a nod at his accomplice, he stood up and walked away.

* * *

Ga Eul noticed Yi Jeong leave from the corner of her eyes. His warning had been fairly clear but the promised retaliation was yet to come. Ga Eul was certain that it would come, he wasn't a man who would simply let go of things, but for some reason he hadn't done anything yet. In fact after confronting her that day almost two months ago, he had all but disappeared. She had seen him in a couple of parties but he had never approached her and she couldn't help but wonder why. Her instincts told her that this was the calm before storm.

Dismissing Yi Jeong from her mind, Ga Eul decided to enjoy the party. It had been a while since she had last visited Jeju island and she was determined to make the most of it. The setting sun had painted the horizon in stunning hues of orange and in the reflected light the sea looked like it was on fire. She was completely enchanted by the beautiful scenario when a man asked her for a dance. With a cordial smile, she complied. The man was good looking and was a reasonably accomplished dancer but Ga Eul found herself comparing him with Yi Jeong and found him severely lacking in the animal magnetism and charisma that the So wore like a second skin. She danced with a couple of other men and had been entertained enough to stop thinking about her archenemy for a while. After her third dance she decided that she'd had enough. The straps of her heels were digging into her skin and she needed to rest her feet. With a courteous bow she excused herself from her latest partner and started to walk off the dance floor when suddenly someone bumped into her from behind.

"Oh my God!" a high pitched female voice sounded as Ga Eul felt something cold trickle down her back.

Ga Eul turned to find herself looking at a distraught woman with a glass in her hand, "I'm so sorry!" her words sounded a little slurred, "I'm slightly drunk and I bumped on to you."

Ga Eul smiled, "That's ok."

"No it's not!" the woman cried, "I've spilled red wine on your dress!"

Ga Eul felt a stab of irritation at that. This was a dress she actually liked. Forcing a genial smile she said, "Its ok. I'll just wash it."

The woman bit her lips as if to think for a while, "There is a trailer. You can go there, there are some extra clothes there."

"Trailer, are you sure?" Ga Eul was confused.

The woman nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I'm the bride's sister. We had decided to keep some clothes, blankets and a changing room, should the need arise. And it looks like it has, right? Come on, let me take you to the trailer."

Ga Eul shook her head, "No, no, you enjoy the party. I'll go there myself. Just tell me where the trailer is."

The woman pointed at a distance and sure enough Ga Eul could see the outlines of a big vehicle. Thanking the woman, she walked towards the trailer, smiling at the thoughtfulness of the hosts. She reached the vehicle, opened its door and walked in. She spotted the basin almost immediately. She took off her dress and walked over to the basin. She was just about to turn the faucet to wash the large and rather ungainly stain on her dress when a dreadfully familiar voice spoke up.

"I thought you weren't interested in my offer."

Clad in just her undergarments, heart hammering and eyes as wide as saucers Ga Eul slowly turned around to find herself staring at the last person she wanted to see. There he stood, dressed in a white suit, his hands in his pockets, looking at her like a predator looks at a pray.

Ga Eul held up her dress in front of her to cover up her near nakedness, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he whispered silkily as he closed the distance. The already cramped trailer was now even more claustrophobic.

"Get out," Ga Eul wanted to scream but her voice came out in a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow, "And let go of the perfect opportunity to get even?"

Ga Eul's eyes darted to the exit but it was behind Yi Jeong. "Yi Jeong, please," her voice trembled, "Please don't do this."

"Do what Ga Eul?" he asked in a low voice, he was standing merely inches away from her, "I'm not doing anything, am I?"

"Please let me go," she begged.

He smiled coldly, "On one condition."

She looked at him, her entire body trembling. Taking her silence as acquiesce he said, "Kiss me."

* * *

_What?_ Where had that come from? His plan was to simply scare her witless. That's all. He wanted to give her nightmares and that's it. He had no intention of touching her or doing anything to her, that was beneath him. He had wanted to bring her down a couple of pegs and that seemed to have been done. She had pleaded and he had gotten what he wanted, then why the hell was he asking for a kiss? He would be the first person to acknowledge that he had been curious about the taste of those lips, but he had never planned on asking her for a kiss.

"You'll let me go after that?" she asked.

He nodded, "I promise."

She took a deep breath as if to prepare herself. She clutched her dress tighter to herself and bridged the gap between them. He hooked a finger under her chin and gently molded his lips against hers.

* * *

Ga Eul wasn't a stranger to kisses. She had dated a few men and had been kissed by them but nothing could have compared to what Yi Jeong was doing. The abject terror that had enveloped her mere moments ago had completely dissipated and in its place was the flaming inferno of a hitherto unknown passion. It was as if he had wordlessly told her that she was safe and that he meant her no harm. Yi Jeong collected her lower lip in his mouth and bit it gently. His breath mingled with hers and his scent surrounded her completely. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes had drifted shut. With his actions he asked for her trust and she gave it, without a second thought. His hands went around her waist and he pulled her closer. She dropped the dress she had been holding on to and wrapped her arms around him.

With a groan he tightened his embrace and delved deeper into the crevice of her mouth. His tongue was gently outlining her lips and his hands were now exploring her bare back. Ga Eul shuddered and arched into him as he threaded a hand into her hair. A haze surrounded her mind and all she could think of was So Yi Jeong and what he was doing to her. At that moment she knew that all he had to do was ask and she was willing to go to any lengths, do anything that he commanded. He was the master and her body was a slave to his wishes. His kiss seared her and she didn't think it was possible for her to lose herself anymore. Seconds later he proved her wrong when he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. She gasped and moaned as he gently kneaded her.

_Click! Click! Click!_

The sounds were deafening and fog that had surrounded Ga Eul's mind cleared. They pulled away from each other and to Ga Eul's horror, she saw herself staring at a camera and a woman with a mic. The woman was asking something rapidly but it seemed to Ga Eul like she was underwater. She could see the woman's lips moving but she couldn't hear a word.

* * *

_What the fuck?_ _Where had these people come from?_

Yi Jeong's mind wasn't working. All he could think of was that he had to get them away from here. Belatedly it occurred to him that Ga Eul was nearly undressed and he stepped in front of her to cover her. One look at her ashen face and he knew she was in shock. He retrieved her dress from the floor using his foot and handed it to her. Then he walked to the reporters and with some difficulty he shooed them away. He didn't know why but he felt like he owed her an explanation although he had no clue what was it that he was supposed to tell her. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to compose his thoughts. What had undoubtedly been the best kiss of his life was now somehow marred. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

He had been completely unprepared for the look that Ga Eul was giving him. Where moments ago she had completely surrendered to him, she was now looking at him with a mix of accusation, anger, betrayal, disgust and worst of all hurt. Yi Jeong opened his mouth to say something but she held up her index finger to quell his words. With one swift action she put on her dress and walked past him, not allowing him to say anything in his defense, not that he had anything to say in the first place. As she was leaving the trailer, he spotted a lone tear that had escaped her eyes. He had seen many a women cry but none of their tears had been nearly half as potent as that one tear that was on her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Humiliation tasted acrid. She had refused to let herself shed any more tears than the one that had sprung from her eyes while leaving the trailer. Yi Jeong wasn't worth even that one tear. She had promised to herself that she would withstand the inevitable storm headed her way. Yi Jeong had humiliated her in the worst possible way she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing just how deep the hurt ran.

Through the entire drive from Jeju island, she had maintained a stoic mask. Judging by her constantly ringing phone trouble was brewing back home, but she hadn't answered her calls. She didn't think that she'd be able to hold back her tears if she heard Jan Di or Jae Kyung's voice. Ga Eul pulled up in front of her house. She put her head on the steering wheel and drew a few short, raspy breaths. She was still calming her nerves when someone knocked on her window. She jerked her head up to find her butler looking at her.

"Madam, Sir wants you to meet him right away."

_And so it begins_, Ga Eul thought as she nodded. Without a word she got out of the car and walked inside her house, her head held high. Her ice-cold fingers tightened around her phone as she raised her other hand to knock on the door of her father's study.

"Come in," Chu Myung Seok's voice sounded.

Ga Eul took a deep breath to steady herself and opened the door. Her father sat behind the desk, apparently reading something. She walked up to the table and sat on a chair facing him.

"Father," she said tentatively. Her voice sounded raspy even to her own ears.

Without looking at her, he threw a newspaper in front of her and said simply, "Explain."

There, in color and in excruciating detail was a picture of her and Yi Jeong. Her yellow lace undergarments barely covered her as she hung on to his lips as if her life depended on it. One of his hands were in her hair while the other on her breast. Had she looked this vulnerable, this wanton? Shame filled every fiber of her being and she blinked furiously to push her tears away. She dug her nails deep into her thighs telling herself to focus but the world was fading from her view as her throat constricted tightly.

"I'm waiting Ga Eul," her father's voice was tightly controlled.

She shut her eyes tightly, forcing her tears away. She cleared her throat and answered in a hoarse whisper, "I have no explanation for this."

Her father stood up from his desk and turned his back to her, "You've disappointed me."

The tears she had succeeded in holding back till now ran down her cheeks unchecked. His back still facing her Myung Seok ordered, "Go to your room and stay there till I call you."

It never occurred to her to disobey.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you," Kyung Mi was livid, "Do you realize what a scandal like this will cost both our families? Jin Iseul is a friend. How am I going to face her now?"

Yi Jeong stood with his head bowed. Once he had gotten over the shock, he had called his agent to try and stop the article from leaking but it had been too late. The picture had already made its way into the TV and newspapers and worst of all, the Internet. The Internet was one of the very few things that were more powerful than the F4.

He spoke slowly, "I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean for things to go this far."

"Yet they did and now the onus lies on you to control the damage," Kyung Mi told him, "What are you going to do?"

Yi Jeong didn't have a clue. He was saved from answering by the timely arrival of his butler. "Madam, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" she snapped, "Tell them I'm busy."

"It is Mr. Chu Myung Seok and his wife," the butler answered.

Yi Jeong's eyes flew wide while Kyung Mi's face scrunched, "Show them in."

When the butler left, she turned to face her son, "I've never been so embarrassed to face someone in my life. I don't even know what to tell them. And all this is because of you."

Yi Jeong licked his lips but stayed mum. Minutes later the couple was shown in by their butler. Kyung Mi looked from her friend to her husband's face. While Myung Seok looked like he had aged in a day, Jin Iseul had no expression on her face. Being a gracious hostess, the So matriarch asked her guests to be seated. With her eyes she ordered her son to be seated as well.

"I don't think I need to tell you why we're here," Myung Seok spoke after a few moments of awkward silence.

Kyung Mi gave a hollow smile, "My guess would be the colossal PR disaster starring our kids."

Myung Seok's lips twitched a little in a sardonic smirk, "I don't even know what we can do to mitigate this."

Kyung Mi pinched her temples, "To be honest, my brain is at a standstill as well. I can get the newspaper and TV to stop, but what do I do about the pictures on the Internet?"

"I have a suggestion, if Kyung Mi doesn't have problem with it that is," Jin Iseul spoke up.

Kyung Mi looked up with a mix of shock, anticipation and pleasure. After the fiasco, she had all but given up hopes of ever having Ga Eul as her daughter in law but If Jin Iseul was going to suggest what she thought she would, then Kyung Mi was all for it, "What?"

Even Myung Seok looked curious. Jin Iseul looked straight at Yi Jeong and said, "Marry her."

Two male voices cried out in identical incredulity, "What?"

Kyung Mi's smile was blinding in its brightness, "That way no one can have anything nasty to say about these two. It's an excellent idea!"

"No, it's a bad idea," Yi Jeong started heatedly.

"You son, have lost your chance to speak," Kyung Mi snapped, "Just sit and listen to what the elders decide."

Yi Jeong looked like he wanted to argue but a raised eyebrow from his mother made him bite back his response.

Myung Seok was fingering his chin thoughtfully, "The idea does have its merits, but I doubt my daughter will agree to it."

"She won't be the only one," Yi Jeong muttered under his breath but the three other people had heard him loud and clear.

"Why?" Jin Iseul asked him directly.

"No offense to you mam, but I don't like your daughter," Yi Jeong answered levelly.

She smiled thinly, "The pictures seem to suggest otherwise. From what I saw, you seemed fairly eager to go all the way. Is that what you do to people you don't like, young man?"

Yi Jeong could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times in his life that he had been embarrassed and this chit of woman had just incremented the number by one.

"Will it help if I told you that nothing happened?" Yi Jeong asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing happened," Kyung Mi snorted, "Was it because the two of you showed some semblance of self- control or because the reporters arrived in time?"

For the first time ever, Yi Jeong wished Ga Eul was here. He certainly didn't want to be a part of this increasingly awkward and embarrassing conversation. She was as much a guilty party… alright not as much as him, but she had to take at least 40% of the blame. And the way the three parents were converging on him was actually a little, no _very_ unnerving.

"But that doesn't change the fact that the two of you were caught in a rather compromising situation," Myung Seok continued, "I am a proud man Yi Jeong and my family has been a much respected one for ages. But today, because of the two of you, I'm unable to face the society. My family's name and honor has become a source of public ridicule. Normally I wouldn't have agreed with Jin Iseul but this time I would have to. This is the only way the blow could be softened a bit."

"I'm sure we can work something out, we don't have to do something so extreme, do we? I mean you're all reacting over a mere kiss that got blown out of proportion by the media." Yi Jeong argued.

Myung Seok looked at Yi Jeong, "Son, we've been young too. If that was a 'mere kiss' then I'll eat my shoe."

_That's it!_ There was only so much of this extremely uncomfortable conversation that he could take. Abruptly he stood up, excused himself and started walking away.

"You'll come here now Yi Jeong," Kyung Mi ordered.

"Please mother, I can't sit there anymore."

His mother cocked her head to the side, "Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

Yi Jeong bristled, "What was your first clue? Please, let me go. I can't stay here."

Without waiting any further, he left the three of them as fast as he could without running away.

"I think we embarrassed him," Jin Iseul observed.

Kyung Mi waved a hand, "He'll brush it off soon enough. He has a very thick skin."

"The bigger question is, will he agree to marry Ga Eul?" Myung Seok asked.

"It'll be an uphill battle, but I will get him to agree," Kyung Mi sounded confident, "What about Ga Eul?"

The husband and wife exchanged a glance, before Jin Iseul said, "We'll do our best."

* * *

Ga Eul lay on her bed, motionless. At some point she had checked her cell to find 74 missed calls from Jan Di and 38 from Jae Kyung, who was apparently a little better at taking a hint. Her phone had finally stopped ringing simply because it had run out of battery. She had no idea how long she lay there comatose, her mind going round and round over what had happened. She couldn't believe that Yi Jeong could sink that low, even in enmity. Somewhere deep down she had had a feeling that he wasn't essentially a bad person, but he had proven her wrong and how. Only the most despicable of people could come up with something like what he had done. She was never going to forgive him, but even more importantly, she was never going to forgive herself for letting her passion get the better of her.

A knock on the door broke her stupor and she blinked several times, trying to orient herself. The door opened and the butler walked in, "Mam, you have a call."

With a tired sigh she took the phone from him and spoke before the caller had a chance, "Jan Di, I'm really not in a mood to speak right now. Can we please talk tomorrow?"

She was met with silence in response.

"Jan Di?"

After a moment's silence the caller spoke, "Ga Eul."

There was only one man in the entire universe that could make her pulse race by simply taking her name and he was the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I know, but this is important," Yi Jeong persisted.

"There's nothing that you can say that'd interest me," Ga Eul spat.

"Ga Eul, please, this will take just a moment but…"

She sat up shuddering with rage, "Shut up Yi Jeong! I don't care what you have to say or do. Right now all I want to do is to do is empty all the bullets of my .45 into your chest."

He sighed, "Fine, have it your way then. I was trying to forewarn you of what's coming your way but apparently you don't need it. Good luck dealing with it."

With that he disconnected the call and Ga Eul was left staring at the phone, wondering what all that was about. Half an hour later, her butler knocked on her door again to inform her that her parents had returned and wanted to meet her. Her body felt like lead as she lifted herself up and made her way downstairs. Both her parents sat in the family room, their faces identically somber. With a small tilt of her head, Jin Iseul asked Ga Eul to be seated.

"Ga Eul," her mother began, "We had gone to the So mansion."

"Why?"

Ignoring her daughter's question she plowed on, "After some discussion with Kyung Mi, we have all decided that the two of you will marry each other."

"WHAT?" Ga Eul screamed, "Wh..wha… the…but… WHAT MADE YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?"

Her mother continued as if Ga Eul hadn't yelled her lungs out, "There is no other option. That shameful picture has leaked on to the Internet. We have to do some damage control."

Ga Eul was pacing the room in agitation, "And of all the things in the world, you decide that getting us married is the best idea?"

"Yes."

Ga Eul whirled around, "Mom, this is all done by So Yi Jeong. It's his ploy to bring me down."

Myung Seok raised an eyebrow, "Why would Yi Jeong try to bring you down? Our relations with the Sos have always been cordial."

"It has nothing to do with family relations," Ga Eul answered heatedly "It's his personal vendetta. We're at war."

Her father shook his head, "Wait let me get this straight, you think Yi Jeong planned for you to be nearly naked in front of him, kiss him, get the reporters to click a photo of the two of you and then got the said pictures posted everywhere?"

"Yes."

"Then can you please explain why you were clinging on to him as though there was no tomorrow?"

That was a question she had asked herself hundreds of times and hadn't come up with an answer so far. She had none even then and so she remained silent.

"Great!" Myung Seok said exasperatedly, "Now I have a conspiracy theorist for a daughter. If you want to convince me to call off the marriage then you'll have to come up with a better excuse than the tall tales that you're weaving right now, otherwise your engagement is this Saturday and the wedding fifteen days from then."

"Dad please!" she cried, "Mom, please tell dad this is wrong."

Jin Iseul shook her head, "After what has happened, we don't have a choice."

"But Mom, I don't love him!" Ga Eul was close to tears, "In fact I hate him. I can't spend my life with a man I hate!"

"Hate is a very strong word Ga Eul," Jin Iseul said in a gentle voice, "As for you not loving him, it really doesn't matter. I didn't love your father when we got married I just grew to love him eventually. You too will have to learn to love him."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks unchecked, "Please Mom, no. Don't do this, please don't."

Jin Iseul sighed, "The official announcement will be tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep."

With that both her parents walked away, leaving their daughter to deal with the news in whichever way she saw fit.

* * *

Meanwhile at the So household, Yi Jeong too was trying his best to dissuade his mother from the hair-brained scheme.

"Mother, you have to understand, this is madness! This is a recipe for disaster!"

Kyung Mi raised an eyebrow, "Give me one good reason why."

"I hate that woman!"

"Yi Jeong, we've been through this."

"Exactly!" he cried, "I've told you several times that I don't like her and but you just don't listen or accept it!"

She folded her arms in front of her chest, "Fine, I'm listening, tell me. Why do you hate her?"

Momentarily taken aback Yi Jeong blinked, "Well… for starters, she is stubborn, irritable, vindictive, and has a razor sharp tongue."

"Then you should hate yourself as well because it sounds to me like you described yourself," Kyung Mi answered.

He shook his head, "Mother, all I'm trying to tell you is that this won't work."

"How do you know without even trying?" Kyung Mi argued.

He clicked in annoyance, "What's there to try? We don't love each other, hell we don't even like each other!"

Kyung Mi wiped a tired hand on her face, "Enough is enough. I'm exhausted Yi Jeong! I really am. I've lost a son and my husband is barely there. I have very few things left in my life to be happy about, my family's honor is one of them. I won't let anyone slander it, least of all you. I'm announcing your engagement with Chu Ga Eul tomorrow morning and I expect you to behave like the mature adult that you supposedly are. "

The mention of Il Hyun took the fight out of Yi Jeong and he said in a low voice, "Is this what you really want mother?"

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"Fine. I'll do it. Only for you," Yi Jeong turned around and walked away.

* * *

The announcement of the engagement was supposed to be at eleven in the morning. At nine-thirty, Ga Eul was pacing nervously around her room with both her best friends for company.

"I'm getting married to So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul muttered fervently, "I'm getting married to So Yi Jeong! I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SO FREAKIN YI JEONG!"

"Look at the positive side Ga Eul," Jae Kyung piped up.

Jan Di looked skeptical, "There is one?"

"Oh yes," Jae Kyung enthused, "Now Ga Eul can have guilt free sex with him."

"If I weren't on the verge of a nervous breakdown Jae Kyung, I would've killed you for that!" Ga Eul snapped.

"Hey! I was just trying to cheer you up," Jae Kyung protested.

Jan Di leaned in to whisper, "Good intentions but wrong timing."

Ga Eul continued to pace, muttering fervently to herself. She found herself hoping that Yi Jeong had been better at dissuading his parents and by some strange miracle she'd be saved from marrying him.

"I have to say though," Jan Di mused, "Madam Martel was right."

Ga Eul spun to face her friend, "Who?"

"Madam Martel, the fortune teller at my birthday? She did say that the two of you will get married."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you brought that up now! The two of you are my best friends and are supposed to be calming my nerves! You both are NOT helping!"

Jan Di's features softened, "Ga Eul, I understand you're nervous but you know that arranged marriages are a norm in our society. There is nothing that you can do."

"Besides," Jae Kyung added, "This is just the engagement, not the actual wedding. You have nineteen days to go. Anything can happen in that time."

* * *

Yi Jeong's foot was tapping a nervous rhythm as he sat in the lounge, surrounded by his friends. The formal announcement was going to be released in less than an hour and he still hadn't heard from Ga Eul. Yi Jeong wasn't a particularly religious man but he had found himself praying to whichever deity had been listening that Ga Eul had managed to talk her parents out of the horrible idea. He had even gone so far as to promise that if she did manage to put off the impending doom, he would send her a six feet tall bouquet, apologize for everything he had done to her so far and even call off the enmity. Barring the emptying of her .45 in his chest, he would take whatever punishment she meted out to him, no questions asked and no retaliation. All he wanted was that she gets the thing cancelled. Suddenly he caught a snippet of conversation between his friends.

"… Mauve I'd say," Woo Bin was saying.

"What the hell is mauve? I think it's purple!" Jun Pyo snapped.

"Mauve is a shade of purple," Woo Bin answered.

Jun Pyo looked sickened, "Why do you know that? Guys are not supposed to know so much about colors and shades!"

The Don Juan of F4 sighed, "I'm a ladies man. I know these things and I'm sure its mauve."

"I'd say violet," Ji Hoo added.

"Purple is a shade of violet," Woo Bin explained to his apparently oblivious brothers.

"And all of them belong to the family of Blue," Yi Jeong snapped, unable to take it anymore, "Now that that's settled, would someone tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?"

Ji Hoo looked at him expressionlessly and said, "We were discussing the exact shade of purple that you've turned."

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to launch a tirade of abuses when his phone rang. "Ga Eul!" he answered, not caring how desperate sounded.

"Ooh, it's his fiancée," Woo Bin trilled as Yi Jeong shot daggers with his eyes.

"I'm guessing you couldn't convince your parents either," Ga Eul said without preamble.

Yi Jeong nodded and then realized she couldn't see it. "I'm being blackmailed, what's your excuse?" It came out harsher than he had wanted.

"My father thinks I'm a conspiracy theorist," she sounded exhausted.

Yi Jeong's face scrunched, "What? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah well I'm apparently doing a piss poor job of communicating off late," Ga Eul sounded dejected, "And as a result, I'm getting engaged to an abhorrent man."

Something inside Yi Jeong snapped, "I'm not exactly celebrating this union either, so can you cut out on the attitude?"

"Why should I?" She retorted sharply, "You're the reason that we're in this mess. So you'll have to accept the deal, with the attitude. Unless you can stop this from happening that is."

He was about to reply when the official press conference with the PR representatives of both the families had shown up on the TV screen. "Too late," he said almost to himself but she'd heard it.

"I don't want to be married to you Yi Jeong," Ga Eul's voice trembled ever so slightly. He realized that she was scared.

"I don't want this any more than you do Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said softly, "But I guess we have no choice."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

Yi Jeong frowned, "There may be a way. Meet me in half an hour, I have an idea."

* * *

"Agreement?" Ga Eul was nonplussed. Yi Jeong had all but kicked the F3 out of the lounge and they were sitting at a place that was as private as private could get.

Yi Jeong nodded, "A contract marriage. That way everyone gets what they want. Your family's honor is saved, my mother gets what she wishes, this scandal dies down and we both don't have to deal with each other for all our lives."

"So you're saying our marriage would have an expiration date?"

He grinned, "Precisely. Three years sounds ok?"

She grimaced, "That's three years too many, I'll settle for two."

He procured a note pad and pen and started scribbling on it, "Fair enough, two it is. Anything else you want to add?"

"What are you doing?"

"Having the contract in writing," he replied without looking up.

She frowned to think, "Our finances are separate."

"Absolutely," he agreed.

"As are our bedrooms," she added.

He paused, "I cannot agree to that."

"Why you…"

He held up a hand to ward off her protests, "I have servants who come in and out. They see us in separate bedrooms and this thing won't work. I'll work out the sleeping arrangement to your satisfaction though."

"You better or…" Ga Eul began.

"I know about your .45 and I have no intentions of meeting him in person," Yi Jeong interjected, "Rule four, we maintain the public face of being a happily married couple."

"Agreed, but our lives remain completely independent of each other," she added.

He nodded in agreement and jotted it down, "Is that all or do you want to add something else?"

"Yes, the most important clause, and I cannot stress on this enough, no sex."

Yi Jeong looked up from the notepad his eyes alight with amusement "You're taking away the only good thing that can come out of this situation? You're a kill joy."

"Just add that will you?" Ga Eul said irritably.

He jotted down the point, "Anything else?"

She thought for a while, "No, that's all."

He handed her the notepad, "See if this is to your satisfaction."

She glanced through it and nodded.

"Good. Sign at the bottom," he handed her the pen.

Signing the paper she returned them to him, "You too."

He signed it without a word. Then he scanned a copy of it and sent a soft copy of the same to her. Now that the deal was set, Ga Eul stood up to leave, "I'm so mad at you though, this is entirely your fault and I swear I'm so going to make you regret every moment you spend with me."

Yi Jeong grinned, "Don't worry Ga Eul, I intend to return the favor with interest."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next few days passed in a blur and Saturday evening came along eventually. Ga Eul looked at the floor length dress that she was to be wearing for her engagement, absently acknowledging its beauty. The strapless bodice was made of ruby red crushed silk, with bead work enhancing the bosom. The crushed silk hugged the body all the way to above her knees with beautiful white bead embroidery bordering it. The rest of the skirt was spread out with red silk covering white taffeta lace. An elaborate necklace set with rubies and diamonds along with matching earrings and bracelet was to complete her look. Normally Ga Eul would've loved to wear such an exquisite piece of work but on that day, she couldn't muster up the energy required for the task.

The footsteps outside her door meant that her mother was coming to check up on her. The two women who were supposed to dress her up seemed nervous at the approaching sound and Ga Eul felt a momentary stab of pity for them. It wasn't their fault that she was trying to hedge the unwanted engagement but her mother might just get angry on them

"Ga Eul!" Jin Iseul sounded annoyed, "You have not even begun to get dressed! The party starts in two hours!"

"Can I skip this one?"

Her mother let out a false laugh, "Ha ha, very funny. Now come on, get up."

With a deep sigh, she stood up and surrendered herself to the two women who had been waiting for more than an hour.

* * *

Yi Jeong stood in front of a seldom visited room of the So mansion. In fact, Yi Jeong could remember the exact number of times that he had been inside that room in the past seven years – zero. His hand trembled almost imperceptibly as he grasped the doorknob. He turned it ever so slightly and heard the click. Almost instantly he lost whatever willpower he had mustered and closed the door. He rested his forehead against it and closed his eyes.

"_Hyung_," he whispered slowly, "Are you listening? I'm about to make what is probably the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to tell mother but she really wants this. After taking you away from her, this is the least I can do. Give me strength _Hyung._"

He took a deep calming breath before pushing off the door. He smoothed a nonexistent crease on his suit and walked out, his head held high. He wasn't going to let anyone know just how much he detested his current predicament.

* * *

"So Yi Jeong!" The harried wedding planner cried, "What this?"

Yi Jeong looked at him with mix of trepidation and inquisitiveness. Ashikaga Noburu's brand of accented, broken Korean was very tough to follow, "Erm. I don't know?"

"Where is fire?" The little man screeched bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Given that Noburu was almost a foot shorter than Yi Jeong, the result was actually quite comical. Looking around Yi Jeong could see at least twenty firepits, all lit so he wasn't sure what Noburu was talking about. He wanted fire and there was plenty of it.

Pointing to the nearest pit he offered, "There?"

The small man was nearly apoplectic, "No! No! I mean on you! Where is fire?"

Yi Jeong's eyes widened, "What the…why do you want to set me on fire? What's wrong with you?"

The man slapped his forehead in frustration and said something in rapid Japanese. Yi Jeong's Japanese wasn't very good but from the little that he knew, he realized that the man had called him some pretty unflattering name. "No!" Noburu pointed at a red drape and then at white drape, "See, fire. Ice. You all ice. No fire. Where fire?"

Finally it dawned on Yi Jeong, "Oh you want to me to wear something red."

"Yokatta!" Noburu cried glad that he'd finally caught on, "Yes. Red. Wear red tie."

"Hell no," Yi Jeong answered, "You'll not catch me dead in a red tie."

"But no fire, no do," Noburu was now close to tears.

A trilling, beautiful laugh interrupted the weird conversation. Yi Jeong turned to find Ga Eul standing behind him, laughing. She'd obviously overheard them.

"Honey," she said, her voice saccharine sweet, "Don't give him an aneurism. Noburu San, you want him to wear something red? Consider it done."

The little wedding planner walked away gleefully thanking his lucky stars that at least the bride was sensible. Yi Jeong's eyes narrowed. _Now what was she up to?_

With a dazzling smile on her face Ga Eul picked up a red rose from a bouquet nearby and walked up to him. She stood close, so close that he could smell the slight sandalwood fragrance of her perfume. His eyes automatically moved to her ruby red lips which were puckered in a delectable pout. He had learned that unlike the women who pouted to look sexy or to grab attention, Ga Eul's pouts were completely natural and unconscious on her part, which was what made her even more irresistible. With deft hands she put it on Yi Jeong's lapels, never taking her eyes off of him, setting his blood zinging.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yi Jeong whispered.

"Following the contract," Ga Eul answered with a seductive whisper, "Remember rule number four? We're at a public place."

Yi Jeong's heart was thudding so loudly, he wondered how she had not heard it yet. She was taunting him with her sensuality and his body had started to respond. How the hell was he going to adhere to that stupid 'no sex' clause, living under the same roof with this woman for two years? He desperately hoped that her bed head and morning breath might be good deterrents, because otherwise he was doomed to take bazillion cold showers in the next two years. Ga Eul smiled knowingly as if well aware of the effect she was having on him. She rose on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Welcome to hell, Sweetheart."

With that she turned around and walked away.

_That sassy bitch!_ Yi Jeong stood in one place, a muscle working in his jaw as he tried to control his unwanted reactions. Thankfully his body complied and didn't embarrass him in public.

"The two of you seemed quite romantic," Ji Hoo's voice cut through his reverie.

"Shut up Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong said through gritted teeth.

Once the snickers died down, Woo Bin said, "I must say though, she plays a mean game. Provoking a man like that is not nice."

Yi Jeong's eyes narrowed, "Well two can play the same game."

Jun Pyo added, "Seriously though, I'm seriously worried about you. That woman is going to drive you insane if she continues this."

Yi Jeong grinned, "Not if I make her crazy first."

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were standing in the center stage, politely receiving the guests with a smile. In the little interval between two guests, Yi Jeong leaned slightly towards Ga Eul and asked, "When does this get over?"

She looked at him incredulously, "What're you talking about, it has just begun."

"Seriously?"

Just then a couple walked over to congratulate them and convey their best wishes. Once they left, Ga Eul turned to look at her petulant fiancé, "What's wrong with you? You've attended parties like this before, you know what to expect."

"I hate parties," he murmured, "These people gathered here, most of them are hypocrites. They'll smile and talk sweetly in front of us, but the moment we look away, they'll bitch about us."

Ga Eul snorted, "You sure seem to hate a lot many things."

Ignoring her he continued, "Which is what I like about you, you detest me and don't bother to hide it. I find that to be an admirable quality."

Stumped by the honest and yet ass-backward compliment, Ga Eul was completely at a loss for words. She was saved from answering by the timely arrival of Ae Cha.

"Ga Eul!" Ae Cha trilled, "I'm so happy for you! I never thought you of all people would get married so soon, I can't wait for your wedding sweetie. Oh and I love your dress."

Ga Eul laughed, "Thanks Ae Cha. I'm so glad you could make it today. Last time we spoke, you said you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Yeah, how could I not? It's your engagement. Hey, I'll not hold you up for long," the actress said, "There are other guests waiting, I'll catch up with you later. You HAVE to tell me how this happened!"

Ga Eul's smile faltered slightly but she hitched it back up, "Sure. It's a date!"

With a small nod at Yi Jeong, she walked away. Ga Eul's smile was still lingering when Yi Jeong whispered, "Be careful of her Ga Eul, she means to harm you."

Her head whipped sharply, "What?"

"I was looking at the entire exchange, the expression in her eyes and her words didn't match," Yi Jeong's eyes were fixed at Ae Cha's retreating back, "She's up to something."

"Yi Joeng," Ga Eul said through gritted teeth, "How dare you talk like that about my friend. Keep your personal feelings and opinion to yourself."

He turned to look at her with an expressionless face, "Fine, suit yourself."

The two of them didn't speak after that and soon they walked off the center stage to mingle with the guests.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman," the master of the ceremony called for everyone's attention a while later, "May I call the lovely couple on to the stage for a dance?"

Ga Eul frowned and remained where she was, but Yi Jeong was striding across the hall in a picture of confidence. He reached up to her with a cocky smile on his face and held out a hand, "May I have this dance please?"

With a raised brow he threw her a mute challenge. Surrounded by family and guests, Ga Eul didn't have a choice so she held out her hand and he led her to the center stage. The live band started a soft romantic number and Yi Jeong pulled her closer, much closer than was strictly necessary and placed both his hands on her waist. Gritting her teeth Ga Eul put her hands on his shoulders.

"Smile baby," Yi Jeong said his voice dripping with false sweetness, "You're dancing with the love of your life after all, it should show on your face."

Ga Eul offered him her best smile, "Don't flatter yourself. The only thing that you are in my life is a temporary annoyance."

He smiled and brushed his cheek on her temple gently, "One that you will be living with for the next two years."

Inadvertently her fingers tightened around his shoulders as she drew in a sharp breath. She blinked rapidly to control the rush of excitement at his actions, but in her endeavor to do so, she missed the window for a proper comeback and Yi Jeong smirked.

"Admit it Ga Eul," he whispered next to her ears, "You want me just as badly as I want you."

Annoyance overtook the surge of heady lust and Ga Eul got her tongue back, "Are you always going to be this irritating? I can't wait for the next two years to be over."

"Well two years will be over in two years' time," Yi Jeong retorted, "Meanwhile want me to teach you how to break some rules? Or one rule to be specific, one that's going to make our time together immensely enjoyable." His fingers trailed lines on her waist suggestively.

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed, "Unless you know the secret to time travel or invisibility, there's nothing that I want to learn from you."

"There are quite a few things I could teach you Ga Eul," Yi Jeong answered, "You just have to give it a chance."

Somehow she managed to not roll her eyes at him and let out a small tittering laugh, "You're tenacious, I'll give you that. But sadly for you, so am I. You can continue dreaming but that isn't happening."

"I don't dream Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said huskily, "I do."

Thankfully the Master of the Ceremony was calling everyone on to the center stage and Ga Eul got the ticket out of the uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

Everyone who was someone in Seoul was in the party. This party had it all, the glitz, the glamor, the style and the paparazzi. After all, in a way the paparazzi were the reason this party was thrown in the first place, but no one wanted to talk about that fiasco, not today. Today was a day of celebration. Two legendary families, although from distinctly diverse backgrounds, were coming together and Seoul was jubilant in their union.

Reflecting the Fire and Ice theme, the women were all decked in fiery red while the men looked spectacular in their whites. The ice sculptures all around were sparkling in the reflected light of the fire pits set all across the hall. Red and white drapes added to the ambiance. The guests were all offered similar choices in drinks, red or white wine.

In the center stage stood the reason for the celebration, the couple that would be married in a fortnight. Some questioned the reason for this party. After all, they were to be tying the knot in a matter of fifteen days, then why the extravaganza of an engagement now? The doubters were quickly rebuffed stating that neither of the family believed in doing things half way. So what if the wedding had to be rushed? That doesn't mean that they would scrimp. Whatever these two families did, they did it in style.

The groom looked indescribably handsome in his spotless white tuxedo, with a blood-red rose attached to his lapel. The bride was magnificent in a ruby red gown that showed off her curves. The two were dancing slowly to the rhythm of the music and every one commented on how beautiful the couple looked. Young love, they said, was always a beautiful thing. The master of the ceremony called for attention and everyone, including the couple in the center stage looked at him. He announced for the ring bearers come forth, for it was time.

A red haired man in white tuxedo stepped up next to the groom and a black-haired woman in a flowing red gown walked up to the bride, each holding a small pillow in their hands. The groom gave a dazzling smile and picked up the ring. The bride held out her left hand demurely and he slipped an intricately designed ring on to her slender finger. The bride smiled beautifully and reached out for her ring. She slipped it on his finger and the ring bearers stepped back.

The groom So Yi Jeong leaned in to kiss his bride Chu Ga Eul's cheek and whispered in her ears, "Welcome to hell, sweetheart."

* * *

Kyung Mi smiled a little as she watched her son dance with his fiancée. Much as he liked to claim to be not interested in the marriage and hating Ga Eul, she could see it that he was very taken by her. It was in his eyes, the way he looked at her. Yi Jeong was very possessive by nature and Kyung Mi was sure that he already considered Ga Eul as his, even though he may not have realized it himself.

If only Hyun Sub and Il Hyun were around to celebrate this day…

No, she wasn't going to think about them today. This was day for celebration and she wasn't going to spoil her mood with the tragedies that marred her life. She was going to be happy for Yi Jeong and the upcoming marriage.

"They look beautiful together," Jin Iseul sighed next to her.

Kyung Mi smiled, "Yes, indeed. It's as if they're made for each other."

"Now if only they realize it as well," Jis Iseul said.

Kyung Mi laughed softly, "That will take a while."

* * *

That night Yi Jeong lay on his bed, twirling the ring on her finger. It was a simple band made of platinum and gold and from what he'd heard, Ga Eul had chosen the ring herself. He had to admit the woman had a good choice. Too bad she herself was abhorrent. Suddenly his phone rang making him jump a little. Frowning he picked up his phone and to his surprise he found Ga Eul's number flashing on the screen.

"Ga Eul?" he answered surprised.

"Yi Jeong, can I meet you?" she sounded distressed.

He blinked a couple of times, "Umm sure, when?"

"Now."

"Now?" he asked surprised, "Ga Eul its 1 am."

"Oh," she faltered, "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"No, I wasn't but…," he shook his head, "Never mind, where are you now?"

Her answer surprised him, "Outside your apartment complex."

"Wh… Come in, I'll open the gates for you."

Five minutes later, Ga Eul was sitting on his couch, nervously twirling her hankie. Handing her a cup of coffee he asked, "What's wrong? You look … disturbed."

Ga Eul shook her head, "Can we break off the engagement please?"

He blinked in astonishment, "What?"

"Marriage is a sacred bond," Ga Eul said, not looking at him, "And we're making a mockery of it. It's wrong, so wrong. We're the last two people who should get married, we don't love each other."

Yi Jeong nodded, "I understand what you're saying Ga Eul, but it's too late. Don't forget that we're already engaged to be married in fifteen days. Do you really think we have an option?"

She looked at him, "But…"

"No ifs and buts Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said sternly, "It's late and you're not yourself. Stop being emotional and think practically. Now go home."

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed as all the doubts and uncertainty left her face and annoyance took its place, "I came here hoping that I would find the rational man I've glimpsed a couple of times in you but apparently the jerk side of you dominates your personality. I'm sorry I disturbed you, good night."

With that she stormed out of his duplex penthouse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_That was definitely odd._

He would've thought that Ga Eul would argue a lot more than she actually had. Normally she would have been belligerent and would've stuck to her guns and Yi Jeong was sure that he'd have to do the metaphorical tooth and nail fight. But all it had taken was one sentence and she had fled his apartment post-haste. Not that he didn't welcome it, he sure did. He definitely was not in any mood to indulge Ga Eul's histrionics just because she was having cold-feet. Somewhere deep inside him a kernel of thought about how much it must've cost Ga Eul to put aside her ego and come to him to beg ahd begun to take shape, but then he quickly dismissed the thought. What Ga Eul did or didn't do was entirely her business and he was not going to waste another second of his precious sleep thinking about the infuriating woman who was unfortunately going to become his wife in a fortnight.

His mind made up, he got up from the couch, threw himself on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Ga Eul sat in her car, her eyes closed and her head reclined on her headrest. What had she been thinking? After the engagement party, when she had returned home, she had accidentally spotted her mother and father hugging each other. Seeing that subtle sign of intimacy had been like a blow to her stomach and she had felt bile rise up her throat. Almost thirty years after marriage, her mother and father still loved and cared for each other. They stood by each other resolutely and that's what it meant to be married to someone. Marriage was a sacred, pure and a venerable bond and she was about to make a cruel mockery of it all.

Blind, stone cold panic gripped her and without pausing to think, she grabbed her car keys and fled the house, not even realizing that she was still dressed in the party wear. She had no idea how far or for how long she drove before it dawned on her that she was near Yi Jeong's apartment complex. Deeply shaken, she didn't even pause to think why her sub-conscious had brought her here as she picked up her phone and dialed his number. She had been in the clutches of a bone-deep anxiety and all she knew that she had to talk to him and make him understand that what they were doing was wrong, very wrong.

However as soon as she had stepped inside his apartment, she had seen disapproval written all over him. One look at him she knew he wasn't going to listen to her. Her pride battled hard with her anxiety as she shakily told him the reason she was there. She felt his refusal before she heard it and inexplicably that hurt her and consequently, annoyed her. She didn't know why she cared whether or not he understood what she was saying. It shouldn't really matter to her, but it did, and that scared the living daylights out of her. From the moment she had set foot inside the swank apartment, she had known that it had been a mistake. Her pride coupled with her fear and prudence made her bolt out of his apartment at the first chance she found. She knew that she had concocted the flimsiest of excuses to do so but she didn't care. All she knew that she had to get out of there at that very instant.

Well, she told herself wisely, what was done was done. She wasn't going to broach the topic of the unexpected and uncomfortable conversation with him and if she knew him, he wouldn't breathe a word about it either. In fact her instincts told her that he would've brushed the whole thing off as her having a moment of uncharacteristic silliness or uncertainty. With a deep breath she sat up straight and started her ignition. She had already made the plunge so she might as well grit her teeth and see this through. Maybe Jan Di and Jae Kyung had been right all along, maybe it was time she let go of her juvenile dreams of soulmates and true love and accept the cold, harsh truth. She was getting married to a man she loathed with every fiber of her being and she would somehow have to learn to accept it and move on.

* * *

Three days later she had been at her office when her cell phone rang. She answered the call without seeing who it was.

"My friends want to meet you," he started without prelude.

Ga Eul's body recognized him before her mind did by instantly breaking into gooseflesh. Swallowing noiselessly she mentally counted to ten. Meanwhile on the other side his overconfidence seemed to falter a little, "Umm Ga Eul?"

"Yes I'm here," she answered in clipped tones, "I was mentally counting to ten."

"Do I want to know why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because of you. Your voice has that effect on me."

"My voice gets you that hot and bothered?" he whispered sultrily.

Ga Eul's breath hitched but she forced her mind on the conversation, "Yes. How can I describe what it is like? Let's see if I can think of a good metaphor of what your voice does to me. Have you ever accidentally scraped your fingers on a cheese grater?"

"Ouch!" all the seduction had left his voice, "You really know how to stroke a man's ego."

Ga Eul's smirked at the petty victory, "Glad we've got that bit cleared. So, what do you want?"

"Like I said earlier, my friends want to meet you," his voice was back to being conversational and thankfully he had ditched the huskiness.

Ga Eul casually examined her nails, "And what makes you think I care?"

"I know you don't," Yi Jeong retorted, "But then we're keeping up public appearances, remember?"

She sighed, "You're going to use that contract to arm twist me into doing a lot of things that I don't want to do, aren't you?"

He snorted derisively, "Like you won't."

"Oh you bet I would."

She sensed his nod over the phone, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Anyhow, I'll pick you up at seven."

"I can drive myself," she bit back.

Yi Jeong snapped irritably, "Can you just for once listen to me without arguing about it? It's a date and it would look odd if we arrived separately. Is that clear or do you wanna do a bit more of drama before I arm-twist you again?"

Ga Eul grimaced, "Seven is fine."

"Thank you," he said flatly, "Wear something casual."

With that he cancelled the call without giving her the chance to snap back at him.

* * *

That evening, Yi Jeong was sitting in the green room of the Chu Mansion, having finally collected the address from his mother. His soon to be in-laws were also there, almost fawning over him or at least his would be mother-in-law was. Mr Chu however was sitting back and keenly observing him, unnerving him.

"Won't you offer our son-in-law some tea?" Myung Seok said suddenly.

Yi Jeong wanted to say that he was perfectly fine and didn't need tea, but a look from the older man told him to stay mum. Jin Iseul was extremely flustered at the lapse of etiquette on her part and rushed inside to ensure that he got the best tea that they had to offer.

Myung Seok waited till his wife was ear shot before he spoke, "Yi Jeong, Yi Jeong, I know you've been coerced into this wedding."

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to protest but Myung Seok overruled him, "Don't bother son don't bother. All I care for is that you keep Ga Eul happy, regardless of the circumstances in which you got married. You make her cry and you'll have me to answer to."

_You do realize that you and your wife are the ones making her cry by forcing her to marry me?_ Yi Jeong wanted to ask but kept the thought to himself.

Just then the door to the room opened and Ga Eul walked in, dressed in a simple sleeveless navy blue knee length dress, with thick satin border at the bottom and a satin belt. She had paired it just with mother of pearl earrings and had tied her hair in a messy side braid. She had minimal make up on and had finished the look with white peep-toed pumps. Yi Jeong's mind was strangely devoid of any thoughts. All of his attention was focused on the woman who was stunning in her simplicity. She hitched a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes and walked up to him. Her visible lack of enthusiasm broke his trance.

"Yi Jeong, I hope you haven't been waiting for long," she said in an overly sweet voice and he had to resist the urge to gag.

"No, I'm fine," Yi Jeong said finally, "Let's go shall we? My friends would be waiting."

She looked at her dad who nodded. With a small, stiff nod at his future father-in-law, Yi Jeong offered his arm to Ga Eul. She made a face at him but slipped her hand through his. While doing so, he caught the whiff of her staple sandalwood perfume and he felt a lazy heat coil in his lower abdomen. This woman was driving him to the point of distraction and in less than two weeks, he would have to live under the same roof as her. He would really have to look for a shrink.

* * *

Ditching his usual suits, Yi Jeong had dressed in an off-white turtle neck T shirt, a chocolate brown sports jacket and a pair of denims. He had opted for the simplest look in the book and yet somehow managed to look devastatingly handsome. It was a good thing that he had his arm around hers or she was sure that she would've stumbled because her eyes kept going back to his immaculate profile. She walked out of the Chu mansion to his car and did a double take. In front of her stood a Lotus Exige, a car Ga Eul liked well enough, only problem was that it was a revolting orange.

Some of her disbelief must've shown on her face because he grinned, "Isn't she sexy?"

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow, "If you say so."

He laughed, "Wanna drive?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened, "Seriously? You're letting me drive?"

"Do you want to?"

Ga Eul bit her lip gently, "I'd love to try my hands on a Lotus. Can I have the keys?"

Yi Jeong's smile turned mischievous, "Nope. I don't let anyone touch her."

"That was seriously mean," Ga Eul scowled.

Laughing he walked over to the driver's side, "I have to live up to my reputation of a cheese grater to your fingers after all."

Ga Eul muttered furiously as she settled on the seat.

"Seatbelt," he reminded her, laughter still rife in his tones.

The rest drive passed with Yi Jeong bragging about the car's many qualities. Being a car lover Ga Eul found herself interested, despite her irascibility.

* * *

Half an hour later they were at the F4 lounge. Ga Eul knew the F4 by name and looks but this was the first time she was meeting them in a casual environment, away from the scrutinizing society eyes. Up on entering the lounge, Yi Jeong took off his jacket and dumped it on a barstool.

"You want something to drink?" he asked her walking to the bar.

"Just water would be fine," she answered as she settled on a couch, feeling a little conscious. These were Yi Jeong's friends. She had no idea how much they knew about her relationship with him and she was unsure what she was expected to do.

"Hi, I'm Song Woo Bin," the red haired man who had been Yi Jeong's ring bearer at the engagement extended his hand.

"Ga Eul," she answered demurely.

"I'm Gu Jun Pyo," the tall curly haired man who was Jan Di's current crush held out his hand. He was reasonably good looking and seemed to be fairly pleasant. Ga Eul filed away the information to relay to Jan Di later.

"I'm Yoo Ji Hoo," the golden haired one said in a low, soft voice.

"I know you," Ga Eul smiled brightly, "I have a few DVDs of yours. I love your songs! You've such a beautiful voice."

Ji Hoo smiled slightly, looking down awkwardly. Ga Eul instantly decided that he was the most adorable member of this bunch of men. She felt the couch depress slightly next to her and from the whiff of his cologne, she knew that Yi Jeong had taken his place.

"So Ga Eul," Jun Pyo asked, "I hope you're ready for a grilling interview session?"

"Eh?" was all she could say.

Woo Bin moved to clarify, "Well you see, you're the first girl that has tied an F4 down. We have to check if you're up to the job or not."

"You're kidding right?" Ga Eul asked but the serious expressions on the faces of the quartet told her that he wasn't.

"So, what're your hobbies?" Woo Bin asked.

That was an easy one, "Driving, shooting, horse riding and painting."

Each of the men looked taken aback at that.

"Unbelievable," Yi Jeong muttered under his breath.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ga Eul wondered.

Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head indicating she hadn't.

"How good of a pool player would you say you are?" Jun Pyo asked.

Ga Eul was confused, "Fairly decent if I may say so."

"Show me," Woo Bin said suddenly, "Let's have a game."

Ga Eul blinked, "Umm yeah, sure."

* * *

Standing some way from the pool table, Yi Jeong watched as Ga Eul gave Woo Bin a tough challenge in a game that was considered Woo Bin's turf. Other than Yi Jeong, no one had ever really stood a chance against Prince Song but now Ga Eul was giving him a run for his money.

"It's uncanny," Ji Hoo muttered.

"I know right," Jun Pyo said, "How come you didn't know?"

Yi Jeong bristled, "Our relationship hasn't exactly been the 'what are your hobbies' type."

"Still to have the same hobbies as you," Jun Pyo mumbled, "I'm a little freaked out."

"YOU are freaked out?" Yi Jeong asked, "Think about me. I mean I knew about her shooting but the rest… it is seriously disturbing."

"You guys are like clones of each other," Ji Hoo chuckled.

"Shut up Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong snapped, "And no we're not."

"I'd have to agree with Ji Hoo here," Jun Pyo said wisely.

"Find out something you like and she doesn't," Ji Hoo said, "That'll just spice things up a little more, not that you both need it."

Yi Jeong smiled, "Something that I like and she doesn't? That's easy, me."

Jun Pyo snorted while Ji Hoo grinned.

* * *

Finally Woo Bin emerged victorious but only by one point. Almost beating the reigning champion of the F4 had earned her the rite of passage and she was warmly welcomed by Yi Jeong's friends. Gradually Ga Eul found herself relaxing in their presence and decided that she liked all three of them. Ji Hoo was super adorable, Woo Bin was hilarious and Jun Pyo, while dorky, was like a little child that you couldn't help but like. She was beginning to see why Jan Di liked him, they were very similar. If only Yi Jeong was even an ounce as likeable as his friends.

Curiously Yi Jeong hadn't spoken a word to Ga Eul in the entire evening other than what was strictly necessary. He had remained lost in a cocoon of his own, almost completely ignoring his surroundings. She would've been glad for his apathy but for one small problem. He had pushed up the sleeves of his T shirt and Ge Eul's eyes kept flicking to the toned, muscular forearms. She distinctly remembered the feel of his well-muscled back from the time at the trailer and now seeing his arms, she realized that he exercised regularly. The result was not something that Ga Eul welcomed. Her mind was now showing her vivid details of herself and Yi Jeong together in very intimate ways, with the majesty of his sculpted body in full display. Her throat was drying up, she was beginning to feel hot, her breathing had become slightly irregular and she had been licking her lips unconsciously.

At last, the gathering came to an end and she was sitting in Yi Jeong's car, her eyes resolutely fixed on the road. Lost in her own confused thoughts, Ga Eul missed what he said.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, something is bothering you," Yi Jeong repeated.

_Shoot! _Desperately fishing around for something to say, anything that wasn't the truth, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "I was thinking about Jun Pyo."

"Jun Pyo?" the surprise evident in his voice, "You liked him? Sorry, but you'll have to wait for two years before you can make a move on him."

"What? No! He's not my type," Ga Eul answered.

He raised a brow, "Huh, so what is your type may I ask?"

She contemplated, "Well, someone who's sweet, simple and uncomplicated. Someone like Ji Hoo maybe?"

Yi Jeong burst out laughing, "Let me assure you there is nothing simple or uncomplicated about that guy. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like being called sweet. Either way, you still have to wait for two years because right now, you're stuck with me."

Ga Eul's voice was droll as she said, "Don't I know it?"

"Anyway, why were you thinking about Jun Pyo?"

She smiled, "Jan Di has a crush on the guy and I was thinking that they'd make a sweet couple."

Yi Jeong grimaced, "What's with you and sweet? And Jan Di is that Geum girl right? Retail?"

When Ga Eul nodded he continued, "Jun Pyo likes her as well. We should set them up."

* * *

Ga Eul's smile was genuine and bright and for what was probably the ninety-fifth time in the day, Yi Jeong felt his breath hitch. Throughout the evening, she had been wreaking havoc on his nerves, sitting so close to him, filling his olfactory senses with mild sandalwood fragrance. That mixed with her abundant sensuality and her unrestricted and inherent eroticism was driving him to the brink of insanity. It took all of his resolve to keep his eyes and hands off her. It didn't help that she kept licking her lips every now and then, drawing his attention to that beautiful pout of hers.

And now, that beautiful, bright smile of hers was making his blood feel like liquid fire, burning him all over. He gripped his steering wheel harder and concentrated on the road. Ga Eul was busy making plans of getting the two together but Yi Jeong's mind was completely preoccupied with the things he wanted to do to her. Now that she was about to become his wife, he was fast losing the tenacious hold on his control.

Sometime later he pulled into the driveway of Chu mansion. As Ga Eul opened her door, he stepped out of his car as well. Without pausing to think about what he was doing he reached out, grabbed her hand and pinned her against himself holding her arm behind her.

"Yi Jeong," she said in a breathless voice, "What…"

He gently outlined her lips with his finger. "Shhh."

* * *

Yi Jeong lowered his head gently and captured her lips in his. The rest of the world blanked out for her and all she could think of was Yi Jeong and her desperate need for him. He let go her hand as his fingers dug deep into her waist, crushing her against himself. She shuddered and wrapped her own arms around him. All evening she had fantasized about his body and now she could feel it pressed against her, making her knees go weak. He delved his tongue deeper into her, exploring her mouth and she felt a warmth pool into her lower body. Unconsciously she arched deeper into him and he moaned pulling her closer. There was a fierce passion in his kiss that was bruising her lips slightly, but she didn't care. She found herself craving for more. One of his hands wound around her hair and he broke the kiss and trailed his lips on her jaws. Ga Eul sighed and arched, allowing him greater access.

"Good God Ga Eul!" he breathed, "I want you! I want you so bad!"

Her senses caught up with her and she pushed him off of herself. "Please Yi Jeong!" she said, "Don't do this. Please don't."

Not giving him a chance to speak, she fled inside her house.

* * *

Yi Jeong lay on his bed, annoyed at himself and at her. Her response to the kiss had only confirmed his suspicion, she desired him just as much as he did her. But for some unfathomable reason, she was resisting and it was frustrating him beyond words. He reminded himself that they were getting married in twelve days, after which he was sure that he would chip through her defenses and get what he wanted. He had made up his mind that he would get her, no matter what. All he had to do was be persistent and he was sure that one day Ga Eul would yield. Two years was a long time in which to get what he desired. Now if only he could hold on to his sanity in the interim period.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_His kisses scalded her lower back and she moaned. He slowly travelled up her bare spine licking and biting and driving her to a crazed frenzy. She was a toy in his practiced hands, like a lump of clay molded by a master potter. He turned her around none too gently and moved her hair off her face. With a small, devilish smirk on his face, he dipped his head slowly to capture her nipples in his mouth. Her eyes closed as she surrendered to him. He moved from one nipple to the other and Ga Eul was completely lost. _

_He was the puppeteer and she was the puppet, dancing to his fingers, moving the way he wanted her to. He left her nipple and Ga Eul moaned at the loss. He trailed his tongue down her body, gently scraping her, burning her in the process. His one hand dug deep into her back while the other hefted her thigh. He nudged gently against her core, rocking her slowly back and forth, and all that she could do was gasp and breathe heavily. She dug her fingers deeply into his back and moaned, "Please!"_

_He lifted his head and looked at her, "Say my name."_

_"Yi Jeong," it was a plea to end the sweet torture. _

_He smiled and lifted her other leg by her thigh and plunged deep into her, making her gasp in pleasure. _

* * *

Ga Eul's eyes snapped open and she clapped her hands on her cheeks, mortified at the vivid details of her exceedingly raunchy dream. As the day of her wedding approached, the dreams became more and more animated, resulting in several sleepless nights. It was almost as though her mind was a projector and the movie began as soon as her eyes closed. Scared of what she might see this time, she had stayed up for the better part of last night, tossing and turning restlessly. She had finally succumbed to sleep in the wee hours of the morning, only to wake up forty-five minutes later, thoroughly unrested and feeling extremely aroused and horrified.

Ga Eul lay on her bed, staring out of her window, watching the sky getting lighter and lighter. Later that evening she was going to get married to the one man she didn't want to. Dread lay coiled in her stomach like a serpent, ready to strike at a moment's notice. With cold, trembling hands she touched her lips, shuddering at the memory of the two kisses she'd shared with him. Even the mere memory of them could send every fiber of her being into throes of passion. How was she going to keep from losing herself completely, in full view of all of Seoul's glitterati? More importantly, given her erotic dreams, how was she going to face Yi Jeong? He was much too astute for his own good and would spot her embarrassment from a mile away. She wouldn't put it past him to exploit that weakness to his benefit.

Her eyes fell on the mannequin that had her wedding gown on. In less than three hours she would begin the elaborate and rigorous beauty regime that would transform her into the blushing bride that she was supposed to be. Much to her mother's disappointment, she had categorically refused to wear white. This wasn't a real wedding and she wasn't going to wear white. So she'd ended up shocking her mother and choosing an emerald green gown. The strapless, corset bodice was made of lace, interlaced with small Swarovski crystals. The green silk skirt flared out slightly, ending in a small train. A green sheer material that had lace and crystal patterns intermittently, with heavier work near the border, covered the skirt, making the gown look like it was spun from mist. The entire look was to be finished with a pair of emerald earrings, a simple emerald pendant and a matching veil.

She turned around pulled the pillow in her arms, forcing herself to count sheep and stop thinking about So Yi Jeong and the desperate, sinful temptation that he represented.

* * *

Dressed in an immaculately tailored steel grey silk suit, Yi Jeong was pacing around nervously. In less than an hour he was going to be married to Chu Ga Eul and he knew for sure that he wasn't ready for it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply, unsurprised to find his hands trembling.

"Bro," Woo Bin placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice dipped with concern, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "I don't know what I'm doing. All this is a mistake, a big mistake. I wish Il Hyun was here, he'd know what to do."

Woo Bin exchanged a worried glance with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo. For the first time since his brother's death Yi Jeong had mentioned him and they knew what that meant. Yi Jeong wasn't someone who'd show a sign of weakness so easily; he buried his demons deep within himself, covering it with a stoic mask, using alcohol, intense work-out regimen, deeply disturbing paintings, and ooHoo.

impulse purchases to drown out the pain within himself. For him to openly acknowledge that he missed his brother was a definite sign that he was exceptionally distraught.

Ji Hoo looked at him carefully, "Yi Jeong, you guys have some kind of pre-nup, right?"

He nodded, "I wouldn't call it a pre-nup but yes, we do have a contract."

"And?" Jun Pyo pressed.

"We've decided to stay married for two years," Yi Jeong clarified, "And I've even got the divorce papers ready. My lawyer has been instructed to send her the notice twenty-three months from today."

"Then you should be fine, right?" Jun Pyo said, "Twenty-three months will be gone before you know it."

"Either that or it'll be the longest twenty-three months of my life," Yi Jeong stated morosely.

* * *

Normally a wedding of this scale would've been hosted somewhere abroad, preferably Italy or Venice, but So Hyun Sub was not in a condition to travel and hence the arrangements had been done in Seoul. Ashikaga Noburu had pulled all stops in making the wedding completely unique. The large, deep and illuminated swimming pool of a seven-star hotel was covered with thick transparent glass which served both as the altar and as the dance floor. The guests were seated around the pool in circular tables as strategically placed harp players entertained the guests with dulcet tones.

The minister stood at one end of the pool, as the three best men of the groom walked in, each looking dapper in their tailored suits. Yi Jeong followed them, his face an inscrutable mask. Other than the F3, no one had the slightest inclination of the turmoil that was waging within his heart. His bright smile belied the deep seated anxiety as he walked with confident steps up to the altar. The music changed and Go Ae Cha walked in as the flower girl, followed by Ha Jae Kyung and Geum Jan Di who were the bridesmaids, all dressed in blue.

Then the tune changed again and everyone turned to see the bride walking in with her father. Dressed unconventionally in emerald green, the bride looked stunningly beautiful. At the altar, Yi Jeong's eyes widened slightly as his breathing became labored. Walking towards him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was going to be his wife. Draped in emerald green studded with crystals, she looked like a glittering, sexy siren. The gown showed off her creamy, flawless complexion and drew his eyes to the soft crook of her neck and the delicate bend of her shoulders. He could also make out the gentle swell of her breasts and instantly he was reminded of how perfectly it had fitted in his hand back at the trailer, as if they were made for his pleasure.

_Focus Yi Jeong focus!_

Lost in his erotic thoughts, Yi Jeong had almost missed it when Myung Seok held out his daughter's hand to him. Woo Bin's nudge brought him to his senses and he held out his hand. Her small, cold hands were almost lost in his as he brought her in front of him. The minister started to recite the wedding vows but Yi Jeong's eyes were fixed on Ga Eul. From the pink hue on her cheeks, the cold hands and the lowered eyes, Yi Jeong could tell that she was nervous and he had a shrewd guess why. The mention of his name snapped him to the present and he looked at the minister in a silent query. The older man gave him a smile that was both knowing and disapproving at the same time and repeated his question.

"Do you, So Yi Jeong, accept Chu Ga Eul as your lawfully wedded wife?"

_Not really, _he thought. Aloud he said in a surprisingly steady voice, "I do."

"Do you Chu Ga Eul, accept So Yi Jeong as your lawfully wedded husband?"

He noticed her shake her head almost imperceptibly before saying, "I do."

In a somber voice the minister continued, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

Here was the moment she was dreading. Every single instinct of hers screamed that she run away from there but she stayed put. She knew she was trembling and she knew he had noticed her trepidation but she couldn't put on the brave mask. As he removed the veil, she willed herself to look up only to find a somewhat sadistic smile playing on his lips. He hooked a finger under her chin and slowly lowered his head. A mix of consternation and anticipation caused her to shut her eyes. She felt his breath on her face and steadied herself for the onslaught of pheromones that she knew would be released as soon as his lips touched hers. Then it did, making Ga Eul inhale sharply and before she knew it, he had pulled back. He had merely pecked her lips in a chaste kiss. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at him in disbelief and found him staring back at her with thinly veiled amusement.

_What was that?_ Ga Eul wondered. She wasn't sure whether the emotion coursing through her was relief, surprise, disappointment or a mix thereof.

* * *

She was in his arms, slowly revolving to the romantic tune being played. A part of him knew that she was now legally his wife but his mind was still processing the information. Unfortunately his mind wasn't working. As always, her proximity had an overwhelming effect on him, completely robbing him of the capability to think rationally. Whenever she was near, he was reduced to an overly hormonal man who could only think from one part of his body.

"Stop staring Yi Jeong," Ga Eul bit out.

He smiled slightly, "I'm looking at my wife. I don't see how that's wrong."

She didn't seem to have a comeback to that and looked away.

* * *

Ga Eul's heart was thudding at a million miles per minute. She felt his lips brush her ears in a feather-light touch, weakening her knees, "You do know that there's a honeymoon suite booked for us in this hotel for two days?"

Her head snapped up. She felt a tremor of fear and anticipation pass her body but she masked it, "I know."

He smiled, "Good. I'm looking forward to tonight."

She rolled her eyes for his benefit but she couldn't help the heat that was developing in her core. Tonight was going to test her resolve to emerge victorious in this battle between her body and her mind. She was not going to let lust rule her, she was not.

* * *

The honeymoon suite was made completely of wood with floor to ceiling glass windows. A massive circular bed lay in the middle of the room. A stylish couch was on one side while a fully equipped bar was situated on the other end of the wall. To Ga Eul's embarrassment there seemed to be a large, open jacuzzi tub some way off the bed and a shower stall that was enclosed with transparent glass. In short the room had zero privacy.

Having being pushed into the suite by the overeager mothers, she stood in the center of the massive room, chewing her lip nervously. Behind her Yi Jeong undid his blazer and loosened his tie, dumping them on the couch.

"So," he said in the raspy voice that was designed to set her blood on fire, "Where's my thank you?"

Ga Eul spun to face him, "What for?"

He walked closer to her, "For the wedding kiss."

"What do you mean?"

He moved in so close that she could sense his body heat, making her shiver, "For not kissing you like this."

Without giving her a chance to say a word he snared his hand around her waist and pulled her flush against himself closing his lips on hers. Ga Eul's entire body shivered as she found herself opening up to his kiss. His tongue begged entrance and she complied, as he expertly moved into her mouth, gently teasing her. One of his hands moved up from his waist to her shoulder, tenderly massaging her delicate exposed skin, while the other remained on her waist. The mix of cologne, aftershave and his scent had become her addiction, her own personal brand of aphrodisiac. His fingers ghosted over her collar bone, before outlining the delicate swell of her breast. Ga Eul moaned into his mouth and he tightened his embrace. She didn't even know when and how she landed on the bed with him on top of her.

His mouth left hers and travelled downward, licking her neck before settling on the base of her neck, delicately biting it. His hand molded over her breast, gently teasing it and Ga Eul withered under his ministrations. His rock hard arousal pressed against her thigh and she groaned, her fingers threading into his hair. He hooked a finger on the seam of her bodice and tugged it downwards, exposing a mound. With a soft moan he captured the nub, making Ga Eul throw her head back in pleasure.

It was then that her eyes fell on the mirror on the ceiling. It was as if someone had upturned gallons of ice water on her. Her arousal fled leaving behind a sick empty feeling in her stomach as her dinner wanted to expunge itself. She froze but couldn't stop the single tear that escaped from her eyes.

"Yi Jeong, please stop," she pleaded in a whisper.

Instantly he halted and looked up. His eyes zoomed in on the tear that was nestled on her cheek and he left her as if he was electrocuted. Without a word he got up from the bed, picked pillow from the bed and walked over to the couch. Ga Eul gently pulled up her dress, covered herself and curled into a ball on the bed. _What had she signed up for?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When she woke up next morning, Ga Eul couldn't remember why she had felt so horrid last night. All she knew was that she had a splitting headache. With a soft groan she turned to lie on her back, gently massaging her temples. It felt as if someone had taken an anvil to her head. With great difficulty she opened her eyes, only to shut them again to shield herself from the assault of blinding light – the room was bright, too bright for her liking. She groaned again, clutching her head. Somewhere deep down she knew that she should get up and get some acetaminophen but the effort involved in it was too much. Groping blindly she found her cell phone and held it up. She cracked open one eye to check the time. 6:43 am. Way too early for her to get up, especially with the raging headache that she was having. She firmly closed her eyes, trying to find it within herself to get up and grab that medicine.

When she next opened her eyes, the room was much darker. Had she slept through the day? That couldn't be possible. Ga Eul wasn't someone who'd sleep so late. Realizing that her phone was still in her hand, she lifted it up, surprised to find herself covered with a sheet. Funny, she didn't think she had one last time she'd woken up. With some difficulty, thanks to her sleepiness and her headache, she managed to focus on the screen and read the time. 7:56 am. She she'd slept for little more than an hour. The darkened room was better suited to her current condition and she managed to sit up, albeit with a lot of effort. With a soft sigh, she pushed off her cover and got off the bed. Where in the World was she? Everything looked so different. She tried to remember but thinking hurt. With a groan she tried to make her way to the bathroom when she spotted a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol kept on the bedside-table. Sending a silent blessing to whoever it was who'd kept it there, she climbed back on the bed, popped the pill and drank greedily. Without a further thought, Ga Eul slumped back on the bed, and promptly fell back to sleep.

It was 9:15 am when Ga Eul woke up, refreshed and completely headache free. This time she had her bearings about herself and knew where she was and exactly what had transpired last evening. Instinctively she knew that she was alone in the room and one look at her surroundings established it to be true. She pulled herself out of the bed, casting one confused look at the rumpled sheet and discarded blazer on the couch, the only signs of the room's other occupant. She looked down at herself to realize that her beautiful dress was all rumpled, with a ladder running on one side. She looked at the full length mirror on the linen closet which which wasn't presenting a pretty picture, her kohl and mascara had run down and smeared all over her face. Her beautifully coiffed hair was now sticking out at odd angles. Her lipstick was smudged and her face seemed puffy. In short, she looked as terrible as she felt.

Taking a deep breath, she undid her ruined dress, briefly mourning the death of something so exquisite. She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her face, body and the horrible feeling that had taken residence inside her stomach. The events of last night shamed her beyond words. Why? Why couldn't she control herself when it came to Yi Jeong? Why was it that he could unravel her so completely? One kiss from him and she was reduced to an amorous woman ready to give herself over to him, without a single thought about her beliefs and morals. She ran a slow, trembling finger over her breast, remembering the feel of his hot, moist tongue over it. Even the mere memory of it sent a tremor of ecstasy down her spine. She could vividly recall the spasm of pleasure that had engulfed her. Last night had showed her just how naïve she had been when she believed that she would escape the two years unscathed. The truth was beginning to dawn on her. For the first time she was beginning to realize that maybe she would lose this battle. She had begun to understand that it was a very real possibility that she would end up becoming a victim of her desire. Maybe Yi Jeong would have the ultimate victory over her. And that thought scared her.

* * *

Ga Eul sat on the bed, reading a magazine, but her eyes kept darting to the door. She had showered, dressed, eaten, explored the hotel and yet, her newly wed husband was MIA. Several times she picked up the phone to dial his number but cancelled it before the call went through. He had been missing all day long and Ga Eul found herself a little worried and more than a little annoyed. After almost six hours of waiting for him, Yi Jeong walked into the suite, covered in sweat. He was dressed in a hoodie and a pair of baggy sweat pants, probably to avoid detection. He undid his sneakers and dumped them at the entrance. Without a word he started to rummage through his suitcase. Ga Eul wanted to ask him where he had been but she didn't want him to know that she had actually been anxious and so she held the magazine up to her face so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

But she couldn't tune out his sound. She heard a soft thump, the beep of a cell-phone, followed by a muttered curse before he fell silent again. Surprised and curious about the sudden silence, Ga Eul slowly lowered the magazine to peek over the top of it. Bad idea! Yi Jeong had taken off his hoodie and was now walking around shirtless, frowning as he read something on his phone. The first thing that she realized was that her assumption had been right, he did work out regularly. There wasn't an inch of fat on his torso. He wasn't overly brawny but those arms were definitely strong and muscular. And then there were those well-defined pectorals and those simply drool-worthy six packs, easily identifiable but clearly not achieved by pumping steroids. He was the finest male she had ever laid her eyes on and she couldn't deny it. Had they been married under different circumstances, Ga Eul wouldn't have given it a moment's thought before pushing him on the bed.

But that was just wishful thinking, ways to justify the piquant desire she felt for this man. She would not let her lust win over her rational thinking. She knew that once she went down that road, all that was there on the other side was a world of regret. She knew she definitely wasn't ready for that. Unaware of the predatory stare he was receiving, Yi Jeong put his cell phone on the coffee-table, picked up a towel and walked to the shower. Before entering the shower cubicle though, he turned to face her.

"Do you mind?"

Joggled out of her erogenous thoughts, Ga Eul couldn't help the shade of pink that her cheeks took. "What?" she managed to sound brusque.

"I'm about to take a shower," he snapped back, "Since this cubicle is see-through, can you do me a favor and make yourself scarce?"

Had she been feeling attracted to this jerk here? Huffing she said, "I'm not going anywhere. You want to take a shower, do so. That is, if you can."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ga Eul's eyes widened as he began to undo his pants. Just as he started to tug it downwards, she fled from the room. She didn't miss the nasty laugh as she closed the door behind herself.

* * *

Yi Jeong was sleeping on the bed when Ga Eul next walked into the room two hours later. It was actually welcome because she didn't think she could talk to him yet, not after last night. Slowly, so as to not wake him up, she sat down on the bed, pulled the magazine she had discarded earlier.

"We'll have to go to my mother's place tomorrow morning," he said suddenly.

Ga Eul spun her head, but his eyes were closed. _Was he talking in his sleep?_ "What?"

"I said, we need to go to my mother's place tomorrow," he repeated, his eyes still closed, "We'll leave at 8 in the morning."

She grunted a noncommittal response that could be taken as a yes or a no. But apparently he was satisfied because he continued to remain completely motionless, his eyes closed. Ga Eul was a little unnerved knowing that he was probably awake and heard everything. Not that she was doing anything of note, but the fact that he heard her breathe was a little disconcerting. Giving herself a mental shake, Ga Eul focused on the magazine but it wasn't enough to distract her from the sleeping form of Yi Jeong. Her eyes inadvertently flickered over to the way his eyelids formed half-moons on his flawless face. Once again she found herself wondering how one person could be so beautiful on the outside and so rotten on the inside.

Almost instantly she recollected the sight of his magnificent torso. Coupled with his face, his hands, and his spectacular smile, it was as if he was made for bringing pleasure to women. Horrified at the turn of her thoughts, she shook her head vehemently. This wasn't going to do. She couldn't keep staring at a possibly sleeping Yi Jeong. Who knew what images her mind would conjure once she let it run free. Very carefully, so as to not disturb him, she got off the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Next morning the two of them checked out of the hotel and drove to his parents' home. They had spent an extremely uncomfortable dinner and an equally uncomfortable night. Yi Jeong had kept absolutely quiet all through the evening. He knew that Ga Eul was curious about his silence, but he didn't really care. She had probably interpreted his silence as anger, but curiously he wasn't angry. True he had been annoyed with her that night but that was momentary. Somehow, his irritation melted away and all that he was left with was confusion.

He couldn't understand what had spurred him to do what he had done. He had actually been looking forward to the wedding kiss, but somehow when he had felt her inadvertent tremors and spotted her downcast eyes, he couldn't bring himself to kiss her the way he wanted to. Ga Eul's eyes mirrored his own surprise when all he had done was give her a simple, chaste peck on her lips. If he had thought that he was done with surprises for the day, he was wrong. He was in perfect control of himself when he had begun the kiss but then he had gone on to surprise himself even further when he had led her to the bed and then had gone beyond what he had intended to. Ga Eul's tear had brought him to his senses and he had left her as if he had been electrocuted.

Since then he had been avoiding her, simply because he was scared. That night had clearly showed him that when it came to Ga Eul, he had zero resistance or control. All it took was a kiss and he came undone completely. While he was more than willing to go all the way with her, he knew that she wasn't ready and there was no way he would do anything in which she wasn't a willing partner. Hence he was keeping his distance, staying away from the temptation. He needed to step away, take a deep breath and reassess the situation. Living under the same roof with her, he was going to be facing a constant enticement; he had to fortify his defenses or he'd be driven insane. It was a matter of self-preservation. And hence, he had built a wall of silence around himself, preferring to sleep on the uncomfortable couch rather than share the bed with her.

* * *

This was Ga Eul's second visit to the So Mansion and once again she was impressed by the artistic layout of the house. It was a palatial house, with Victorian architecture. A huge, sprawling, well-maintained garden dominated the vista. A koi pond stood in the center, adding to the gorgeousness of the view. The first time around, delirious with fever, Ga Eul had found the house pretty but this time she found it breathtaking. Kyung Mi stood at the door with a broad, welcoming smile.

Ga Eul walked up to her mother-in-law, a woman she genuinely liked, with a bright smile of her own. The two women hugged each other, "Welcome to your new house Ga Eul dear."

"Thank you Omma," Ga Eul replied.

Kyung Mi held out a hand and guided Ga Eul inside as Yi Jeong followed quietly. The three of them walked into the green room where a maid brought in tea.

"So Ga Eul," Kyung Mi started after tea was served, "How are you feeling? Is Yi Jeong treating you well?"

Ga Eul's smile was spontaneous, although not heartfelt, "Oh absolutely. I don't have a complaint."

"Omma," Yi Jeong spoke up, surprising Ga Eul, "Have you told Ga Eul about our family tradition?"

"Family tradition?" Ga Eul echoed, dumbfounded. Something about the gleam in his eyes didn't bode well.

"Which tradition are you talking about Yi Jeong?" Kyung Mi wondered.

Yi Jeong's smile was completely innocent as he said, "You see Ga Eul, when a new bride comes to the family home for the first time she makes a meal for her husband."

Ga Eul's eyes widened as Kyung Mi chided him gently, "Yi Jeong! We haven't followed that tradition for a while now. I didn't cook for your father."

"But I want Ga Eul to cook for me," Yi Jeong persisted, "I want to know how much my wife loves me."

Ga Eul shot daggers at him as he grinned widely. Kyung Mi looked at her new daughter-in-law worriedly, "Ga Eul, have you ever cooked?"

She turned to look at the older woman, "Don't worry Omma. I've cooked a few times."

"You don't have to do this Ga Eul," Kyung Mi tried again to which Ga Eul smiled.

"No Omma, I have to. This is the first thing my husband has asked of me, how can I refuse?"

She spotted the slightest frown on Yi Jeong's aristocratic features and she knew that he hadn't expected her to accept the challenge. But soon the frown disappeared to be replaced with a small, sadistic smile, "Fantastic. I can't wait."

Throwing him one last look of contempt she turned to Kyung Mi, "Where's the kitchen Omma?"

* * *

An hour later, Ga Eul walked into the dining room with a steaming bowl of porridge. She settled on the chair next to him and smiled, "Can I feed my husband with my own hands?"

Yi Jeong watched his mother melt into a mush puddle, "Of course! You don't need to ask."

Her eyes gleaming mischievously she picked up a healthy quantity on a spoon and held it out for him. "Open up," she intoned sweetly.

_What is she up to?_ He wondered as he opened his mouth and accepted the porridge. Within two seconds he got the answer to his question, as his tongue burned from the heat of chilies. He felt twin jets of steam escape from his ears as he reached for a glass of water.

"Didn't you like it?" she asked with fake sweetness that set his teeth grinding, "Was it too spicy?"

Withholding a cough that was trying to burst through he smiled, "Oh no! It is superb. In fact it is so nice; I'm going to feed you some. Shouldn't I Ma?"

Kyung Mi's joy knew no bounds, "Of course you should!"

Yi Jeong smiled crookedly at the look of sheer panic that crossed her face as he spooned some porridge and held it out to her, "Come on sweetheart."

Not wanting to create a scene in front of his mother, Ga Eul opened her mouth and accepted the porridge from him. He watched with increasing satisfaction as Ga Euk struggled to keep her expression neutral despite the onslaught of heat on her tongue. The only sign that she was bothered were the tears that had welled up in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Living under the same roof with So Yi Jeong for a month, Ga Eul learned quite a few things about the man. First, that he was a clean freak. He was almost obsessively clean. She had seen him wipe a clean surface with a piece of cloth, trying to get rid of fingerprints that only he could see. The other thing that Ga Eul discovered was that Yi Jeong worked out daily. He had a gym in his flat and he loved to spend his time there. The third thing she learned was that he had the habit of humming to himself when engrossed in his work. The fourth thing that she learned about him, the one that annoyed Ga Eul the most, was that he was a perfectionist to the point of being OCD. Certain things were meant to be kept in a certain way otherwise they disturbed his rhythm. So if his cabinet had eight coffee mugs then at the end of the day, those eight cups had to be back in the closet or Yi Jeong could get completely ballistic.

But the most important thing that she had learned about him, one that she had kept to herself thus far, was that he was a deeply disturbed man. He was plagued by nightmares that caused him to thrash in his bed and sometimes, wake up drenched in sweat and panting. Once or twice, when he lashed around in his sleep, Ga Eul had almost wanted to hug him trying to console him but then something stalled her. Almost instinctively she knew that whatever it was that plagued him was very private and that he wouldn't appreciate her intervention. And so she would pull her hands back, despite wanting to calm him.

Living with him was … interesting for the lack of a better word. The two seemed to have perfected the art of ignoring each other. They had settled on a routine where Yi Jeong would get up before her and go to his gym. Ga Eul used his absence to get dressed. As she would enjoy her breakfast, Yi Jeong would finish showering, get dressed and come to have his breakfast. The two left for their work at the same time but never speaking to each other more than what was needed. The two came back at separate times and never waited for the other to have their dinner, which was prepared by the servants. Whoever reached home later would invariably find the other either working or sleeping.

It was perfect for Ga Eul, the two stayed out of each other's hair. But then occasionally something would happen that would reinforce the fact in Ga Eul's mind that Yi Jeong was the one man that she couldn't resist. There were the weekends where they couldn't go to work and that meant that they were forced to face each other. And then there were the times where he would come back from the gym early and wait on their bed for her to come out of the bathroom. It was in those times that things would inevitably heat up, leading to a make out session that would drive Ga Eul to the brink of insanity. Fortunately for her though, Yi Jeong always pulled back before things went too far and thus Ga Eul had sort of accepted it as a part and parcel of her current predicament.

But the thing that was the most awkward and the one that remained as the elephant in the room were the occasional mornings where the two would wake up entangled in each other's arms. By some unspoken law, the two never spoke of those occasions, ever. The two would quietly untangle themselves and go about their own ways without a word exchanged. Though Ga Eul would never admit it, even to herself, but she actually liked waking up in his arms.

The first time it had happened was ten days after their wedding. As per the contract, they shared a bed but till that day nothing untoward had happened. But that morning, Ga Eul woke up feeling extremely comfortable. Without opening her eyes, she snuggled into whatever it was that was providing her the warmth. It was only when something around her tightened that her eyes shot open. As surreptitiously as she could she looked up to find herself nuzzled against the crook of Yi Jeong's neck. Her head was resting on his shoulders and he had his arms around her. Her body was flush against his and their legs were tangled together. Yi Jeong seemed to be still asleep and Ga Eul suppressed the urge to scream and wake him up rather rudely. She lay there, completely still, admiring his perfect features when he stirred slightly. Almost instantly Ga Eul shot up from his arms, waking him up as well. The two of them shared a horrified look and almost flew off the bed and away from each other. Since then, the two of them had developed the routine of slipping into silence, ignoring the event when it occurred.

* * *

Living under the same roof with Chu Ga Eul for a month, Yi Jeong learned quite a few things about the woman. First was that she was scared, no terrified, no mortally petrified of anything that had more than four legs. Spiders especially rendered her catatonic. The first time Yi Jeong had seen her facing a spider was a scene that was seared in his memory forever. He had walked in to see her standing atop a chair, bug eyed, biting her lips, staring at something on the floor. Incredulity, confusion and a tad bit of concern had forced him to ask what was going on. In response she had jabbed the air with her outstretched finger frantically.

Yi Jeong was nonplussed. His expression must've screamed 'what the fuck' because the next thing she had done was scream 'SPIDER' at the top of her lungs. Mentally preparing himself to see a Black-Widow or a Tarantula, Yi Jeong had tiptoed to where she had been pointing at. Instead he found a miniscule eight-legged hairy thing sitting nonchalantly, minding its own business, oblivious to the cardiac arrest that the hundred times bigger human female was on the verge of having because of it. His laughter had started as a snort, to which Ga Eul had huffed. And then the volcano erupted and he couldn't stop for good ten minutes, despite a couple of punches from her.

The thing about her that annoyed him the most was that she had the habit of drumming her fingers on surfaces when trying to concentrate. His problem with it was twofold. First was the number of fingerprints that it invariably left and the second was that she always had long, manicured nails, which meant that her nails made an infuriating click-click noise that set his nerves on edge. The third thing he had learned, and it had come as a genuine surprise, was that the woman loved to eat. He hadn't pegged her for a foodie but Ga Eul had a healthy appetite and was unapologetic about it.

The fourth thing he had learned was that Ga Eul was a workaholic. She could work non-stop if left unchecked. Once Yi Jeong had let her work, not interrupting her, just to see how long she could carry on and she had been at it for forty-eight straight hours. Finally exhaustion had forced her to quit. It had been slightly disturbing to see her work like that, completely unaware of her surroundings.

There was another thing that drove him up the wall, but he guessed it wasn't so much a habit as it was a potent weapon. He had a strong suspicion that she did it deliberately, just to rile him. She would inevitably place things where they didn't belong. She would mess up the coffee mug sets, disorganize the spoons, change the order of glasses, and mix up his bookshelf and in the process drive Yi Jeong batty.

But all of this did nothing to lessen his yearning for her. The occasions in which he woke up with her in his arms only added fuel to an already raging fire. One morning, ten days after their wedding, he had woken up to find her snuggled against him. Her sleeping face was close to his as she rested her head on his shoulders. Her arms were draped around him, her legs twined with his. Yi Jeong let out a shuddering breath as he tried to control the furious surge of lust that coursed through him. She was exactly where he had wanted her to be- on his bed and in his arms. The little devil on his shoulder insisted that this was his opportunity and he should grab it with both hands. He was on the verge of doing exactly that and let his hands gently travel over her when she burrowed deeper into him, inadvertently making tighten his embrace. That had woken her up and Yi Jeong had managed to close his eyes a nanosecond before hers opened.

She moved her head very little as if to see where she was and then, just when he expected her to scream or push him away, she lay in his arms, absolutely still. By not pushing her away, all that she had done was fan his ever increasing desire for her and his body had started to respond. It was a matter of seconds in which Ga Eul would feel his hardening cock. It was time he let go of her. He stirred and almost instantly she shot out of his arms. Following her cue he sat up on the bed and easily mirrored her look of horror. He waited for her to say something but she shot out of the bed in silence and he did the same. Since then they had woken up in each other's arms a few times and had always chosen to ignore it. Coupled with the times he had spotted her stepping out of the shower and the inevitable make-out session that followed, Yi Jeong knew that he was playing with fire. Someday soon, his control was going to snap and he was going to do something he shouldn't.

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday morning when Yi Jeong woke up feeling like he had eaten a bag-full of sand. His whole body hurt, as if someone had wrung him like a piece of wet cloth. His stomach churned like a mini tornado had taken residence there and it had sapped off all the energy in his body. His head pounded with vengeance and he shivered with a bone deep chill. He cranked open his eyes to find that the bed was empty. For once he regretted not having her next to him. He wanted to hold her, relish in the warmth of her in his arms. He needed something to warm him up and nothing warmed him like that woman, she set him on fire with a mere touch. As if summoned by his thought, Ga Eul walked into the bedroom with a steaming mug of coffee. Upon seeing him lying on the bed, she seemed a little surprised.

"Unlike you to be lazing," Ga Eul commented as she settled on the bed with a book and then placed the coffee on the side table. Without giving her a reply he grasped her wrist and pulled her next to him. "What the…," she started but he didn't let her speak as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just lay still and be quiet," he ordered, wincing at the pain that shot through his throat.

Ga Eul looked at him quizzically, but he burrowed into her neck, not answering her unasked question.

* * *

_What is he doing?_ Other than the odd mornings and the occasional post-shower make-out sessions, they always ignored each other and Ga Eul had just started to get comfortable with that idea. Why was he complicating things by doing this? He pulled her closer and Ga Eul felt tremors run through her body. One would think that after spending one month with him in closed confines, she'd have gotten used to his presence but that wasn't the case. Apparently the law of diminishing returns didn't work on So Yi Jeong.

His hot breath against the sensitive skin of her neck made her skin break into gooseflesh. His arms tightened around her and Ga Eul's resolve weakened. Surprisingly though, he made no further moves. He seemed quite content just to hold her next him. Just as she was about to ask him what was he doing, she felt him shiver.

"Yi Jeong," she asked tentatively, "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm coming down with the flu," he answered weakly.

Ga Eul sighed, "And you pull me next to you, just so that I can get it as well? Great idea! Now come on, we're going to the doctor."

"I don't want to," was his muffled reply, "I just want to stay here."

She rolled her eyes, "This is not for you but for me. You've infected me with your germs; I don't want to fall sick."

"So you go, take your preventive measures," he replied.

"You're coming with me!" she ordered, trying to get out of his embrace but he held her in place.

"No," was the short answer.

Ga Eul turned to face him, getting closer to him in the process and for a moment lost her train of thoughts. All she could think was how handsome he was and the train-wreck her control became as soon as he came near. Yi Jeong gently rubbed his nose on her temple and whispered, "Please Ga Eul. I don't want to go."

She took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten, trying to rein in her body's involuntary reaction to him, "Can I ask why?"

He mumbled something incoherently that she didn't catch, "What?"

He repeated his words in a louder voice that made Ga Eul stare at him. Her face was expressionless for a moment before she burst out laughing. Yi Jeong let out an inaudible curse and burrowed further into her but Ga Eul couldn't stop her giggles.

"I can't believe this," she said in between chuckles, "The mighty So Yi Jeong is scared of needles! Oh man, this is priceless!"

Yi Jeong looked up and scowled, "I'm not scared. They just make me… uncomfortable."

Ga Eul continued to laugh, "Face it you big baby, you're scared."

"You're going to taunt me about this forever, aren't you?"

Ga Eul looked up at his face that was merely inches away from hers, "You bet I am."

Yi Jeong smirked, "That's what I thought."

Without any further words Yi Jeong closed the gap and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. It was unlike any of the kisses they had shared till then. Mirroring the moment it was gentle, teasing and lazy. Ga Eul's eyes closed as she allowed herself to enjoy this rare moment. Much too soon for her he broke the kiss and smiled, "There, at least now you have valid reasons to go to the doctor other than plain paranoia."

Chuckling she smacked him on the forehead lightly, "Get up, get dressed. We're going to the doctor and no, you don't have an option."

"Tch, you don't even take bribes," he complained.

Ga Eul smiled sweetly, "Glad we cleared that out. Now let's go."

Finally he allowed her to get up from the bed and she dragged him along.


	15. Chapter 15

_/N:- This story is about half-way through. I would like to take a moment to thank each one of you who's read this and made the story so popular. I can't thank you all enough. When I finish this story, I will publish a new fiction which is on the works as of now. Another SoEul fic, titled "Colors of Solitude". My profile has a poster, just as a means of promotion. _

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Tuesday morning found Yi Jeong sat on his bed, shamelessly ogling at his wife who was getting ready for work. On Saturday morning, against all his protests, she had dragged him to the doctor's where, with her tongue firmly in her cheek, she had insisted that at least a couple of blood-tests were in order. Unable to refute the request of the woman who was both the Chu heiress and the latest addition to the So family, the doctor had complied and performed a needless blood test on him, as Yi Jeong glared daggers at his ridiculously happy wife.

The blood-test only confirmed what Yi Jeong already knew, he had caught the flu. The doctor had ordered four days of bed-rest and Yi Jeong was enjoying the unexpected days off. He had to give it to Ga Eul though, she had taken good care of him, even though he had really not made it easy for her. Granted she had dished it right back at him, but Yi Jeong had to admit that it was fairly entertaining to see her heckled. Every time she scowled at him, or showed a sign of annoyance, Yi Jeong felt a flare of sadistic pleasure.

Now he sat looking at her. She looked fabulous, as always, dressed in a pale pink business suit with a navy blue silk tank top. He watched as she combed that glorious mane of hers, tying it in a neat bun. She accessorized them with simple mother-of-pearl droplet earrings. She put on minimal make-up and was finishing the look with pale pink glossy lipstick when she spotted him staring at her.

"Seems like you've recovered," she asked with a raised brow.

He grinned, "Somewhat."

"Somewhat?" she taunted, "If you've recovered enough to letch, then you've recovered enough to take care of yourself."

"I wasn't letching," Yi Jeong answered defensively.

"Really? Could've fooled me," she answered in a flat monotone.

Yi Jeong shook his head, "I have better things to do than to letch at you."

"Name a few," she said as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Concentrate on getting better for starters," Yi Jeong stated, "Plus I was thinking I would get some work done."

She spun on her heels, her frown evident, "No you're not. You're taking rest, doctor's order."

He raised an eyebrow as his lips twisted in a sardonic smirk, "Is that concern I detect?"

"Concern?" she walked up to his bed and sat down in front of him, "Why yes. I am concerned."

"Really?"

She smiled softly, "Really. I'm deeply concerned, about my sanity. Do you have any idea how whiney you are as a patient?"

Yi Jeong grimaced, "You're wonderful for my ego you know."

"Of course I am, Cheese Grater," she said with a grin, "Now take care of yourself and be nice. I'll be back later in the evening. Bye."

Yi Jeong grinned, "Oh hello Madam Prickly Pear, don't try and become my mother. Now go."

"Prickly Pear?" she laughed, "Good one."

With that she waved him and walked out of the house.

* * *

That evening as Ga Eul was leaving the office, she found herself smiling. The truce that had been brought on by Yi Jeong's illness had allowed both of them to relax a little in each other's company. As a result, their banter had actually turned friendly and she had been rather surprised to find herself enjoying it. Yi Jeong was smart as a whip and had a rapier sharp wit, which never failed to retort adequately. Little did she know that the bliss surrounding her was momentary. She didn't know that her fledgling peace was going to collapse like the proverbial house of cards.

* * *

Yi Jeong sat on the kitchen island, reading something on his laptop, sipping on a cup of coffee. Dressed simply in a white T shirt with a blue monogram, a pair of washed out jeans and a pair of flip-flops, he was as casual as he could get. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and frowned as he tried to make sense of what he was reading when the doorbell rang. Ga Eul wasn't supposed to return in another half an hour and he was alone at home, so he'd have to answer the door himself. Frowning he slid off the barstool and walked to the door. Without checking who was at the door, he pulled it open thinking it was Ga Eul, a smart comment ready. The words died in his lips when he saw the person standing on the other side.

"Hi Yi Jeong."

The blood drained from his face as he stared at the person, "Eun Jae?"

"Can I come in?" she asked tentatively.

Remembering his manners rather late, Yi Jeong stepped aside to allow her in. She was dressed simply in a black, knee length dress and a scarf with her hair tied in a low ponytail. Her simplicity was something that had always appealed Yi Jeong. Completely unprepared for the visit, he stood by the door, looking at her awkwardly as she undid her scarf and sat down on the sofa self-consciously.

"Long time," she whispered, "How are you?"

Shaking off the fog that had settled in his mind, he closed the door and walked up to her, "Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize," she said, her fixed on the floor, "What I did…"

"Stop it Eun Jae!" He bit out, "It's too late."

She smiled a little, "Yes, I heard. You're married now, aren't you?"

Absently he touched the ring on his finger, "Yes. I'm married."

"Are you happy Yi Jeong?" she asked slowly.

"None of your business," he shot back, "Now if you're done here, please leave."

She stood up and clutched his sleeve, "Yi Jeong. Please, listen to me just this once."

When he didn't shake his hand off or respond in one way or the other, she decided to press on, "I'm sorry Yi Jeong. When I left, I thought I'd be able to forget you and move on. But I was wrong, so very wrong."

Yi Jeong's eyes continued to be fixed on something only he could see. Eun Jae was in tears as she spoke, "I love you Yi Jeong, I still do. And…"

He spun on his heels and grabbed her by the elbows, pulling her closer such that she was forced to look up at him. His voice was tortured and angry, "Why? Why now? Why wait for so many years? Do you even know how hard I looked for you? You abandoned me Eun Jae, just when I needed you the most, you left."

She looked up at him, her face contorted in pain, "I got scared Yi Jeong. You changed and I didn't know how to deal with that…"

"And so you left?" he said in a cold, malicious voice, "Do you really think that excuse is acceptable? Four years of relationship goes off into thin smoke just like that? I lost my family in one day Eun Jae! How the fuck was I supposed to stay normal?"

A shuddering sob escaped her lips as tears escaped her eyes unchecked. Almost instantly Yi jeong's vice-like grip loosened. He cupped her cheeks gently and rubbed her tears off, "Please. I don't like to see your tears. Never did."

"Will you ever be able to forgive me Yi Jeong?"

He sighed, "I forgave you ages ago."

A beautiful smile lit her face and Yi Jeong found his own lips twitching in response. Their eyes locked and Yi Jeong felt the old familiarity stir within him. Apparently she felt the same because she stood on her tip-toes to cover the distance and place her lips on his. He vividly remembered his kisses with her, they were enough to drive a nineteen year old to distraction, but today, as a twenty-nine year old, it did nothing for him.

She pressed on and Yi Jeong stood unmoving. The awkward kiss ended and she pulled back, her eyes still closed. Yi Jeong was about to say something to her when a movement caught his eyes. He turned to see Ga Eul standing there, looking at him expressionlessly.

* * *

She had walked in on her husband kissing another woman. An unpleasant feeling rose within her as the brutal, cold truth of her marriage hit home with the force of a cannon-ball hitting a wall. They were married only in name. She was married to a man who only wanted her body and when she had denied it to him, he sought his comfort elsewhere. And why shouldn't he? After all what was it that their marriage was good for? All that they were doing was some damage control. There was nothing more to it.

The couple broke the kiss, gently pulling apart. Yi Jeong noticed her almost immediately and his eyes grew wide. "Ga Eul," he started but she held up a hand to stop him. She wasn't going to create a scene in the presence of another woman, she was much too refined for that. Without a word she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Eun Jae looked at him scandalized, "Yi Jeong, was that your wife?"

He nodded, "Go now. I'll talk to you later."

She didn't need to be told twice as she bolted out of the house. Yi Jeong raced up the stairs and marched into the bedroom where Ga Eul sat on the bed, her eyes fixed on the rug.

He took a couple of steps towards her, "Ga Eul, I know what you're thinking but it's not what it looks like."

She looked up at him and asked him calmly, "You were kissing a woman Yi Jeong, what other meaning can I deduce from it?"

"Ga Eul…," he began but she stopped him with a raised hand.

"Please Yi Jeong," she said in a level voice, "You don't have to explain anything to me. As per our contract our lives are independent of each other and I'd like to keep it that way."

Yi Jeong frowned, trying to process her words but she wasn't done, "I just have one request. This is a house so please maintain certain decorum within its walls. Kindly refrain from bringing your whores in."

The insinuation and the crude insult snapped his control and rage fuelled his tongue, "Don't you dare call her a whore! You have no idea what happened there and you're jumping to conclusions like always. Besides, who the hell are you to dictate terms on me? This is my house and I'll do just as I please."

She stood up, her anger finally blazing in her eyes, "I live here as well."

"For now," he shot back.

"Oh don't worry," she said acerbically, "I don't intend to stay here for an hour longer than necessary."

"I can't wait for you to be gone," he snapped back.

"Neither can I," she shouted back, spun on her heels and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Yi Jeong took a deep breath as he sat on the bed. The fight reminded him exactly why he hated the woman so much. She had a tendency to jump to conclusions and not listen to the other side. That was what had started their battle in the first place.

* * *

The F4 sat in the lounge, chatting away. To be more specific, Jun Pyo was rattling off about Jan Di with whom he was completely enamored. He couldn't stop talking about how she made him feel more alive than ever and how he was soon planning on asking her hand for marriage. Thanks to some match making by Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relation had exceeded the boundaries of mere friendship. Woo Bin was chipping in every now and then with how lovely he thought Jan Di's friend Jae Kyung was. Ji Hoo was sleeping and Yi Jeong was staring into his drink as if he could will it into inflaming itself. Finally Woo Bin noticed his friend's sour mood, "Yo Yi Jeong, what's up bro?"

Yi Jeong looked up from the drink, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Woo Bin repeated, "You look lost."

Yi Jeong nodded, "Eun Jae is back."

The F3, including Ji Hoo looked startled. "What?" Jun Pyo screamed, "Why now?"

Yi Jeong shrugged, "I'm not sure. She came home yesterday."

"What the hell?" Woo Bin muttered, "What did she say?"

"She apologized."

"But that's not all, is it?" Astute as ever, Ji Hoo asked.

He shook his head, "Ga Eul walked in on us kissing."

Woo Bin let out a string of expletives as Ji Hoo shook his head. Jun Pyo spoke up, "What did Ga Eul say?"

"She either thinks I'm having an affair with her or I'm sleeping with her or maybe both," Yi Jeong answered, "I'm not sure which."

"This can't be good," Jun Pyo said.

"It's not. I tried to explain it to her, but she's not willing to listen," Yi Jeong elaborated.

Ji Hoo questioned, "Why though?"

"What?"

"Why did you try to explain?" Ji Hoo continued, "I thought it didn't matter what she thinks."

Yi Jeong paused for a moment before replying, "It doesn't matter. She's free to think whatever she wants. But I won't have her talk bullshit about Eun Jae. She actually called her a whore."

"Do you love her?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jeong's eyes grew wide, "Ga Eul? Whatever gave you the idea?"

"Who said anything about Ga Eul?" Woo Bin smirked, "I was talking about Eun Jae."

Yi Jeong shook his head, "My mind's a mess, sorry. And no, I don't think I love Eun Jae anymore."

"Then why does it matter what Ga Eul thinks about Eun Jae?" Ji Hoo persisted.

"What's with you?" Jun Pyo's sounded annoyed, "I'd be mortified if my wife walked in on me kissing some girl, wouldn't you?"

"If it were anyone else, yes, but Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are not the usual couple, are they?" Ji Hoo explained, "Hence my question, why does it matter what Ga Eul thinks about Eun Jae. He doesn't love either of them after all."

Yi Jeong sighed, "I don't love either of them, true. But that doesn't mean that I don't care. I do care about Eun Jae still. And as for Ga Eul, all said and done, she's still my wife. I'd want her to know that she's not married to some scumbag who marries one woman and sleeps with another. However short our marriage is, Ga Eul should know that I'm not sleeping around. Enough about me, Jun Pyo, did I hear you were going to ask Jan Di to marry you?"

Jun Pyo beamed at the attention, not recognizing that Yi Jeong was merely changing the topic, launched into elaborate plans about proposing to Jan Di. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo though were not so easily fooled. They continued to eye Yi Jeong carefully through the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Can you introduce me to Jae Kyung, you know her right?" Woo bin asked over the phone, later that evening.

Yi Jeong's eyes were on the laptop, his blue-tooth hands-free device on his ears, "Why?"

Woo Bin chuckled, "I want to ask her about her favorite book. Why do you think? I want her in my bed."

Yi Jeong merely laughed in response.

"Don't tell Ga Eul though. She might tell Jae Kyung and the whole plan will go for a toss," Woo Bin added.

* * *

There were some papers that Ga Eul had sent for printing and she walked into the study to collect them. She picked them up and was about to walk out when she heard the snippet of a conversation. Yi Jeong was talking to someone on the phone, or by the sounds of it, was bragging.

"I'll do it, but I have to tell you, I know her and I can assure you, it is not going to be easy. She's hard headed. She's not going to give in so easily. Getting her to bed is going to be an uphill task."

The papers dropped from her hand as she struggled to come up with a different meaning for the words she heard but none came to mind. Right here, from his own mouth, she'd heard the confirmation of something she had been suspecting since she had spotted Yi Jeong kissing that girl – he was playing an elaborate game just to have sex with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_"HYUNG! WATCH OUT!" _

_A bright light. _

_A loud honk._

_Then darkness._

_ Whoop._

_ Whoop._

_ Whoop._

_ Why was everything hazy? _

_Whoop._

_That's a beautiful pattern._

_Whoop._

_Where am I?_

_Whoop._

_Why is my face wet?_

_Whoop._

_Something hurts. What?_

_Whoop._

_What's that noise?_

_Whoop._

_Oh, wipers._

_Whoop._

_Where am I?_

_Whoop._

_Wipers. So car._

_Whoop._

_Hyung?_

_Whoop._

_"Hyung?"_

_Whoop._

_"Hyung?"_

_Whoop._

_"HYUNG!"_

An incoherent mumbling woke Ga Eul up. Groggy from sleep, it took her a few moments to get her bearings. Next to her, Yi Jeong was thrashing in his sleep, muttering something fervently. Concern overshadowed anger as she flicked on the bed-lamp. Normally, when he was in the throes of a nightmare, he woke up by himself, but tonight he seemed to be unable to do so. His face was twisted in a grimace of pain, his body drenched in sweat. Tentatively she reached out to touch his hand and immediately jerked it back - they were ice-cold.

"Hyung, hyung," he whispered frantically, his head moving from one direction to the other.

He needed to be woken up, there was no other way. Ga Eul shook his shoulder but to no avail, he continued to be plagued by whatever it was that was tormenting him. She shook him harder, calling out his name but was met with same result. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. He was thrashing, shivering and moaning in his sleep and Ga Eul was beginning to panic.

In a moment of blind panic, she did the only thing that made sense to her, she hugged him tightly. Yi Jeong's eyes still remained closed but he clutched her as if his very life depended on it. He shivered in her arms, whimpering like a scared, lost child.

"Shh," Ga Eul whispered, slowly patting his sweat covered head, "It's just a dream. Calm down, just a dream."

He didn't seem to have heard her as he kept calling out for 'Hyung'. She cradled him in her arms, much like a mother comforting a distraught kid, slowly rocking him back and forth and humming softly. Gradually with a steady effort from Ga Eul, he calmed down. His breathing returned to normal, his shivers died down and he let go of the vice-like grip on her. She gently lay him down, his face pale but relatively peaceful.

She sat leaning on the headboard, staring at the sleeping man unsure of what to think about him. On one hand she wanted to believe that he was the man she had glimpsed occasionally – the one who was a loving and caring son, a level headed person, funny and witty. On the other hand, she had also met the man who could be cold and heartless in his rivalry. He hadn't cut any corners in his enmity and had certainly been very brutal in putting her in her place, snapping her out of complacence.

She couldn't ignore the fact that he had kissed another woman. While outwardly she pretended that it didn't matter to her, but deep down, she knew that it had hurt. To her it was as if he had taken every single dream that her naïve, romantic heart had about love and marriage and threw it back at her face in a severely distorted form. He had clearly shown her that their marriage was a sham, a ruse that they were perpetrating in order to preserve both their family's honors. She had foolishly believed that if the amity they'd achieved lasted, then the two years wouldn't seem so insurmountable, but then he had popped her bubble and how.

And then there was the phone call. What was she supposed to make of that? It had been three days since she had overheard him and she still hadn't questioned him about it. In fact she hadn't been able to talk to him without feeling the urge to claw his face because of the sheer anger and betrayal that she felt coursing through her. She kept trying to tell herself to not jump to conclusions and speak to him, but she was still smarting over the kiss that she had walked into and she had no intention of letting him see her vulnerable side. Therefore she studiously avoided him.

But then there was also this man, the one who lay next to her, looking like he had gone skinny dipping in a frozen lake. She could vividly recollect his distraught cries for 'Hyung'. As far as Ga Eul knew, Yi Jeong was an only child, so who was this brother that he was so desperately seeking? She sat staring at his sleeping face, wondering what demons he buried deep inside him. What was it that could unnerve a man like Yi Jeong so? What was it that he hid behind that stoic façade, one that surfaced only at his most unguarded moments? What could be so horrible that when stripped of the veneer of the tough, strong personality had the power to reduce him to a whimpering child?

It was only when the horizon had begun to change color and Yi Jeong's pallor had returned to normal that Ga Eul flicked the bed lamp off and lay down to catch up on her lost sleep.

Technically Yi Jeong didn't have to go to the outdoor schedule, but he needed to get away from his suffocating atmosphere. What with Eun Jae's return and Ga Eul's cold shoulder, Yi Jeong's mind seemed to be going in circles. He hadn't tried to explain things to Ga Eul again for he knew a lost cause when he saw one. But her behavior had seriously begun to grate on his nerves. Every time he stepped into the same room as her, she pointedly walked out of the room or picked up a magazine or her laptop to avoid him and Yi Jeong didn't like being ignored. When they had company, she would maintain a soft but cold attitude with him. To an outsider they were impeccable, but he knew that the camaraderie that they'd shared a few days ago was gone. To him, the biggest sign that she was angry was the fact that his coffee mugs were perfectly arranged, just as he liked them, which meant that she was angry enough to not seek petty victories over him.

And then there was Eun Jae. She had contacted him again, expressing the desire to meet with him, but Yi Jeong wasn't willing to. He had no idea what his feelings were for her, he didn't love her, of that he was sure. She did stir something in him, but he hadn't been able to pinpoint it. All he knew that she brought forth something and unless he'd figured out what that something was, he couldn't get the closure he desired.

But figuring out that 'something' entailed an introspection that would inevitably take him to the darkest period of his life; the one phase of his life that he never wanted to visit again, even in his dreams. Unfortunately, the arrival of Eun Jae had done exactly that. She had inadvertently opened up a can of worms for him and his nightmares seemed to be on the rise. Earlier he would dream about the events once in a while and would always wake up, but now, the dreams had gotten longer and more detailed. So much so that it was like he was transported back in time, reaching to those days that had taken his family from him.

Yi Jeong had begun to wake up tired, angry, frustrated and depressed. Ga Eul's behavior only exacerbated his sour mood. Occasionally he had caught her staring at him with a strange mixture of inquisitiveness, concern and something else that he couldn't name. The look lasted only for a few seconds but it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

With his nerves frayed, he jumped at the opportunity to escape it all when the outdoor shoot schedule was declared. It was a small sequence that had to be shot at Busan and it definitely didn't merit his travel, but he tagged along nonetheless. As long as it got him out of Seoul, he was willing to go anywhere.

"Who is Yi Jeong's 'hyung', Omma?" Ga Eul asked sipping on her cup of coffee. She knew Yi Jeong would probably not appreciate her prying but she just had to know. His nightmares had become very frequent and her curiosity was peaked. Utilizing his absence, she asked the one person who was likely to know. She had been here for an hour, but had only now managed to gather her courage to ask about the question that was foremost in her mind.

Kyung Mi's hands stilled as she asked in a level voice, "Why, what did Yi Jeong tell you?"

"Nothing," Ga Eul said truthfully, "He calls out to 'Hyung' sometimes in his sleep and so I was wondering if you could tell me about it."

The older woman gently put down her cup as she seemed to weigh her words, "Ga Eul, you're a member of our family and you have the right to know about this, but I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you. Perhaps it is better if Yi Jeong tells you everything."

Although Ga Eul doubted that Yi Jeong would ever tell her anything, she knew when not to press.

Next day Ga Eul was at home when suddenly the door opened and Yi Jeong stormed in, a strolley in his hand and a livid expression on his face. He slammed the door behind him and strode up to her.

"What the fuck Ga Eul?" he breathed.

She stood up and met his gaze steadily, "Care to elaborate?"

"If you have a question about me, ask me," he ordered coldly, "Don't you dare go behind my back to ask others."

Ga Eul was flabbergasted, "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"What did you tell my mother?" he demanded.

Catching on Ga Eul said, "The truth."

"Cut the bullshit Ga Eul," he said through gritted teeth, "You were prying and I don't appreciate it. Learn to mind your own business. I don't like people who poke their nose where it doesn't belong. Hence forth, stay out of my business. Understood?"

"Yi Jeong I…," she started but he cut her, speaking through gritted teeth, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yi Jeong …"

"Just yes or no Ga Eul, not a word otherwise," he interjected.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Say it."

"Yes."

He gave her a sharp, curt nod and walked away. Ga Eul stood there torn between a mix of annoyance and guilt.

Next evening, Eun Jae sat at the café where she was going to meet Yi Jeong. Dressed simply in a pale pink shirt and a white skirt with pink flowers, she was striking in her simplicity. Yi Jeong walked in and took a moment to admire her humble beauty. It had been her subtle, understated charm that had drawn him to her in the first place. They had first met when they were seventeen and the attraction had been both mutual and spontaneous. However, it took Yi Jeong one year to admit the attraction and yet another to muster up the courage to ask her out. She had agreed almost spontaneously and the couple had been perfectly content with each other. Maintaining an outward appearance of being a ladies man, Yi Jeong had managed to keep Eun Jae a secret from the tabloids. But all of that had come to a screeching halt and now, seven years later, Yi Jeong was facing his past yet again the form of this delicate girl.

He walked over to her and sat on the chair opposite her. He didn't say a word as he took in her appearance. Time had been kind to her, except for a little maturity in the eyes she still looked like the twenty-two year old he had known. "Hi," he said tentatively.

She gave a hesitant smile, "Hi."

An awkward silence settled between the two as each looked everywhere but at each other. The silence threatened to become suffocating and both started to talk at the same time, only to realize their error and laugh. That broke the tension and the two relaxed a little.

"Ladies first," Yi Jeong nodded at her.

She took a deep breath and released it, "First, I'm sorry. I know I've been saying that a lot ever since I came back but right now, I'm apologizing for what happened the other day. I never intended to cause problems in your married life."

Yi Jeong nodded, "It's alright."

"She must've been very angry, right?" Eun Jae pressed.

He leaned back on his chair, "Yes she was. But I can handle it."

"She is still upset?"

Yi Jeong tsked in annoyance "I'm not here to talk about Ga Eul Eun Jae. I'm here to talk about us."

"Ga Eul, pretty name," she muttered, "And about us? What about us? We stopped being 'us' seven years ago."

"Then why did you come back?" he asked her, only marginally surprised to realize that the only feeling within him was curiosity, "And why did you have to profess your love?"

"Closure I guess," she smiled slowly, "Or maybe I'm a masochist. Either way, I needed to get it off my chest."

"And you've done it, now what?"

"Just tell me that you're happy YI Jeong," she muttered, "Are you happy with Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong took a deep breath, "Why are you doing this Eun Jae? We're over. There's nothing left. When I first saw you that day, I thought that maybe I have some residual feelings for you but I was wrong. I care for you and I always will. You hold a special place in my heart but Eun Jae, I've moved on. I'm not the same person you knew back then, I've changed. I don't love you anymore. So just let go. Stop living in the past."

"You didn't answer my question Yi Jeong, are you happy with Ga Eul?"

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, only vaguely realizing who he'd picked the trick up from, before saying, "It doesn't matter anymore, please understand that. I had to tell you to give up and move on. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go. Have a good life Eun Jae."

Eun Jae looked at his retreating figure with a soft smile on her face. _Even though you didn't answer my question, you said all that I need to know. I'm not done here Yi Jeong, far from it. I can't rest till I know you're happy and if your wife can't do it, I will._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's**_** note:-** Since yours was an unsigned review, I couldn't reply to you. You see I just recently put this story up on ffnet. Up until now, the story only appeared on the Simply-love website and I daresay it is fairly popular there. I was kinda coerced into putting the story up here as well. XD

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Some days later Yi Jeong walked in on a very odd scene. Ga Eul stood on top of a chair, trying to grab something off of the shelf. Unfortunately whatever it was that she wanted was just out of her reach. As Yi Jeong watched, she shifted slightly and her foot had moved precariously close to the edge of the chair. He was about to shout out a warning when she moved a little more and her foot slipped. Yi Jeong squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced at the resultant crash. He opened his eyes one after another to find Ga Eul on the floor, groaning. Spotting him standing there with a barely suppressed laugh, she bristled. "What the hell? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he answered with a smirk.

She stood up, massaging her sore hip, "And it didn't occur to you to catch me or something?"

"And break my arms in the process? I don't think so," he replied dryly. Overriding Ga Eul's huff of anger he spoke, "Jun Pyo has invited us for dinner, be ready by six-thirty and wear something nice."

* * *

Nice. What the heck does he mean by nice? Everything that she owned was nice. But there were levels of nice. A jeans and T-shirt is perfectly nice for a trekking outing, but definitely wasn't suited for a formal dinner. What was perfectly nice for a cocktail party wasn't nice for a picnic. So what exactly was she supposed to pick? Men! She sighed and shook her head.

_Alright Ga Eul, you can do this! Think! _Jun Pyo had called them for dinner. From what she knew of him, she could safely rule out anything that was too casual. Since it was dinner, she could rule out day dresses. But the dilemma was still there, how casual or formal was this dinner? She didn't want to end up being ridiculously underdressed like a commoner or being absurdly overdressed like some dowdy dowager. Finally, after much thought she decided to toe the line in between – simple enough to pass off as casual (as casual as the Gu's can get that is) and classy enough to be formal, should the need arise.

The dress she had picked up was a strapless, bronze number. It had a figure hugging bodice with fabric crisscrossing it and an A-line chiffon skirt with a silk inner. The waist had some applique flowers to enhance the design. The only accessory she chose to wear was simple silver hoop earrings. She blow-dried her hair to give it a slightly tousled look, adding pale pink lipstick, blush and nail polish. She finished the look with smoky eyes and silver heels with crystals embedded on the straps. She took a step back to check her appearance in the full length mirror and gave a satisfied nod. This would do perfectly.

Looking at the clock she realized that she was actually almost fifteen minutes late and Yi Jeong absolutely detested unpunctuality. Well it was his fault she was late in the first place. Had he been a little more specific, she'd have dressed faster. She had actually spent most of her time trying to decide the look that would be suitable for the occasion. Bracing herself for the inevitable tirade coming her way, she walked downstairs to where Yi Jeong was waiting.

Engrossed in his I-pad, he hadn't noticed her arrival till she stood in front of him and cleared her throat. He looked up and Ga Eul had to admit yet again that those rimless reading glasses made him look hot and sexy. Ga Eul had a thing for men with glasses; not the thick rimmed, coke-bottle-bottom ones, but the rimless, stylish glasses- exactly like the ones he wore. It had come as both a pleasant and nasty surprise when she found that Yi Jeong wore reading glasses. As if the man himself wasn't a temptation enough, he had to wear something that was a turn-on for her. She had come to the conclusion that the God of misfortune had some personal vendetta against her and was now chuckling at her expense.

To add salt to her wounds, Yi Jeong was dressed in an elegantly cut dark blue suit. Why the heck did this man have to have such a fantastic sense of dressing? He filled the suit so perfectly it was as if the suit had been tailored for him; which it probably was anyway, given that he rarely wore anything that was taken straight off the shelf of a store. His hair was gelled back and Ga Eul's fingers itched to run through and muss it up.

"Let's go, shall we?" his voice broke through her musings and she gave herself a mental scolding. She had now spent close to two months under the same roof with this man, why hadn't she built the required immunity? Why was this man still able fill her brain with lustful thoughts? If they had lived in the marvel-verse then Yi Jeong's superpower would've been unparalleled sex appeal. Like what the hell? How could one man have so much charisma? Wasn't there some sort of law or ban on how sexy one was allowed to be? Shouldn't Yi Jeong have earned a life imprisonment for breaking the law so damn blatantly and for being a repeat offender on a daily basis?

"Ga Eul," he called again. "Shall we go?"

She swallowed and nodded. This was going to be one heck of a long night.

* * *

Yi Jeong had been annoyed. Being late was something he absolutely hated and he was ready to give Ga Eul a piece of his mind. But then she had appeared in front of him and he completely lost his chain of thoughts. His unbridled lust, that had somehow taken a back seat due to the circumstances, returned in full blast. Her bronze dress showed just enough skin to tantalize and hid just enough to fuel his imagination. Her slightly rumpled hair was giving him ideas, making him wish he could do things that would dishevel them further. And those lips! Good God those naturally pouty, pink, glistening, full and absolutely sensuous lips. Oh how he wished to kiss them till the two of them were completely breathless. Had it been some days ago, he would've given in to the desire but regrettably their relationship had reached an all-time low.

What heightened his misery was the titillating view of the soft swell of her breasts. His mind darted back to the trailer and the hotel room. He just couldn't forget how wonderfully it fit into his palm or how delicious it tasted. He wanted to touch those creamy shoulders, run his fingers along her collar bones, suck on the base of her neck and lick her earlobes. His eyes fell on the zipper at her back and his fingers itched to unzip it. For a brief moment he debated ditching the party and taking his wife upstairs to their bedroom and show her how much he desired her.

They reached his chauffer driven black Mercedes where he opened the door for her. But she walked around and entered the car from the other side, reminding him exactly how stubborn this woman was. Surprisingly though, her stubbornness only exacerbated his desire. Shaking his head he got into the car. This was going to be one heck of a long night.

* * *

The two arrived at the upscale restaurant that Jun Pyo had invited them to. Seeing the place and the people, Ga Eul breathed a sigh of relief. She was dressed perfectly. Besides the two of them, in attendance were the F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung , who had been invited by Jan Di. The seven of them sat down at a round table. Jun Pyo, who was never known to hold back, had ordered the finest wine in the house. After the maître d had served them their wine and every one had raised a toast, Woo Bin asked, "So Jun Pyo, what's the occasion?"

The curly haired man laughed, "What's the hurry? Let's enjoy the dinner first."

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow, "This must be a first. Jun Pyo showing restraint? What's the world coming to?"

"Oi," Jun Pyo snapped back good-naturedly. "Actually I have a surprise for you all. But as the saying goes, good things come to those who stand."

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung looked at him quizzically as Woo Bin and Yi Jeong facepalmed. Ji Hoo shook his head and Jan Di poked him in the ribs, "Yah perm-head! It's 'wait' not 'stand'."

"What?" he was perplexed.

"Good things come to those who wait," the F3 chorused.

"Aish whatever!" the tall man waved a hand impatiently.

Woo Bin shrugged, "Alright since Jun Pyo is unwilling to say anything, let me introduce you all to my date for the evening, Jae Kyung."

"Why are you introducing me to them?" Jae Kyung scowled. "Everyone here knows me."

"Not as Woo Bin's date we don't," Ga Eul said. "When did this development happen?"

"We have Yi Jeong to thank for this actually," Jae Kyung said and Ga Eul looked at him perplexed. "He was the one who introduced us."

"Really?" Ga Eul asked, her eyes fixed on her husband. "I never knew."

He shrugged, "What can I say, I'm full of surprises."

"Apparently," Ga Eul muttered.

Unaware of the tension between them, Jae Kyung continued to clarify, "Although, before any of you jump to any conclusions, I must tell you all, I'm his date only for this dinner."

"Why do have to clarify that?" Woo Bin asked. "I did say my date for tonight."

"Because I know the way Jan Di and Ga Eul's minds work," Jae Kyung elaborated. "Jan Di is already preparing a speech about how I should be aware of a player like you."

"I'm not!" Jan Di cut in indignantly.

"You so are," Ga Eul laughed.

Ignoring her friends, Jae Kyung continued, "And Ga Eul is already building pretty pink castles in her mind, replete with picket fence, flowered yard and happily ever after etched in the clouds."

"I'm not!" Ga Eul protested.

"You so are," it was Jan Di's turn to laugh.

Ji Hoo smiled, "I wouldn't have pegged Ga Eul yang to be a romantic."

"Oh she's a hopeless romantic," Jan Di said rolling her eyes. "She believes in Soulmates."

Next to her, Ga Eul heard Yi Jeong snort into his drink. She shook her head, "What's wrong in believing in Soulmates?"

"Absolutely nothing," Ji Hoo said. "It's a beautiful notion."

"Thank you," Ga Eul said nodding to him. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Yi Jeong suppressing his smile behind a discreetly held napkin. Annoyed she jabbed the point of her heels into his foot, eliciting a muffled 'oof' from him, giving her a gush of pure, sadistic pleasure.

Oblivious to the little battle, people had begun to place their orders. The conversation was light and enjoyable as the group made their way through the appetizers and was now moving on to the entre. Ga Eul and Jun Pyo reached for the salt shaker at the same time. Since his arms were longer, he grabbed it before her and she withdrew her hand with a smile, accidentally knocking the fork off her plate. Instinctively Yi Jong grabbed it before it hit the floor. But his hand brushed against her thigh in the process. For one excruciating moment, time stopped. His touch seared through the thin fabric, burning her skin.

Their eyes met and she could see her own lust mirrored in them, before he quickly masked it. He handed the fork back to her wordlessly. Ga Eul's mind deserted the fancy restaurant and was now in the bedroom, with her and Yi Jeong entangled in each other's arm, naked with just a white silk sheet wrapped around them. She felt a heat start at the base of her neck and travel all the way up to the roots of her hair. What the hell was wrong with her? One accidental brush of his hand had completely undone her.

* * *

_Damn! _Ga Eul was blushing and she looked absolutely luscious and it took all of Yi Jeong's will power to not drag her away from the restaurant at that very moment. A part of him, the one that he didn't want to interfere at that point, stirred a little and Yi Jeong had to suppress a tortured groan. He cursed Jun Pyo for choosing this very day for the dinner, Ga Eul for being so freaking hot, his overly hormonal body, the fork that fell, the woman that just passed their table, the music that was playing, the hum of conversation around him. In short, he cursed just about everything around him. A nudge to his arm brought him to his senses and he saw Ga Eul nod pointedly at Jun Pyo. He frowned slightly before realizing that Jun Pyo was calling for everyone's attention.

"As everyone knows I called you all here for a reason," he declared proudly. "I'll give you all three guesses for the reason."

Before anyone could say anything, Jun Pyo chipped in excitedly, "I proposed Jan Di for marriage and she agreed!"

"You asked them to take three guesses, moron!" Jan Di said laughing.

"I bet he couldn't contain his excitement," Woo Bin laughed. "Congrats!"

Yi Jeong grinned widely, "He held the news long enough. Congrats."

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung had walked over to Jan Di, hugging her tightly, congratulating her profusely. When finally the congratulations were done, Ji Hoo asked, "When's the wedding?"

Jan Di smiled brightly, "We haven't decided a date yet, but tentatively it's on October."

"That's five months from now!" Jae Kyung cried. "I have to wait for five months!"

"What do you have to wait for?" Woo Bin asked incredulously.

"Shopping," the three girls echoed at the same time, earning chuckles from the men.

"No seriously," Jae Kyung pressed. "I need to get new dresses for the wedding."

"Get a whole bunch of them while you're at it," Jun Pyo suggested. "We're planning something awesome."

"Like what?" Ga Eul asked interested.

"Not telling!" the two of them chimed together in a sing song voice.

"How old are you, five?" Yi Jeong asked looking disgusted.

"This is Jun Pyo we're talking about buddy," Woo Bin added philosophically. "You're being generous."

"Yeah, three is more likely," Ji Hoo agreed.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo complained loudly as everyone laughed.

* * *

Ga Eul couldn't stop smiling as she got into the car. "I can't believe it, Jan Di is getting married."

"I can't believe Jun Pyo is getting married," Yi Jeong added with a small smile of his own, raising the screen between them and the chauffer. "Never thought that'll happen."

"I'm so happy for Jan Di," Ga Eul gushed. "She's marrying the man she loves, her soulmate, there's nothing better than that."

Yi Jeong's smile slipped from his face as realization hit him like a bolt of lightning, "That explains a lot."

"What?"

Ga Eul's voice got his attention and he turned to look at her, "Soulmates. Do you really believe in them?"

The exuberance drained from her face and she said, "Yes."

"That's really… unexpected," he said slowly.

"Why?" she asked, instantly defensive. "Because I come from a family where love plays no role? Or is it because I'm trapped in a loveless marriage? Why can't I believe in them, what's wrong with it?"

Yi Jeong smiled slightly, "You've kept that bottled up for a while, haven't you?"

Ga Eul blinked at his sudden understanding.

Oblivious to her shock he continued, "This is the reason why added the no sex clause. You don't love me. In fact you hate me and you can't sleep with someone you hate, regardless of how much you want to."

Ga Eul was at a loss of words as Yi Jeong was peering into her soul effortlessly.

"Given your personality, I must say this comes as a shock," he mused thoughtfully, "I really didn't expect you to believe in something so… childish. But then, you're entitled your beliefs."

After a brief period of silence he spoke again, "I now understand how abhorrent my actions might have felt to you. That's the reason you cried. I can't do anything to undo them, but I can assure you, there won't be a repeat."

"I don't get you," she whispered slowly.

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I'll never sleep with a woman who finds my touch repulsive."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

If there was something that she knew about Yi Jeong, it was that he was a man of his word. He had kept the promise that he had made to her two months ago and had completely refrained from touching her. Initially Ga Eul had been relieved but now, to be honest, she had begun to miss his kisses. Sometimes she was tempted to initiate something but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. After all he was keeping his distance because of what she believed in, so it'd be kind of hypocritical of her to throw away her beliefs because of what her body desired desperately.

Before she'd met Yi Jeong, she had no idea that one's body could have a mind of its own. In the romance novels that she had devoured as a teenager (it was ironic that it had always been Yi Jeong's face that she would imagine in place of the hero), she used to read about how a single glance could reduce the heroine into a simpering pile of hormones. As she grew older, Ga Eul had begun to find the idea ludicrous. She had dated several men and none of them had brought forth even a semblance of the mind numbing lust that those trashy novels promised, leaving the closet romantic in her a little disappointed.

And then, Yi Jeong had stormed into her life once again and had completely redefined salaciousness for her. A mere whiff of his scent, that mix of cologne, aftershave and Eau de Yi Jeong (as she had termed it in her mind) was enough to make her go hot between her legs. She sometimes felt like a drug addict who was in rehab but it didn't work because her drug was right there, in plain sight, but just out of her reach. To make matters worse, Yi Jeong knew about her promiscuous thoughts very well and didn't spare a chance to taunt her very cleverly. He never crossed the line, but didn't let go of a single opportunity to remind her of what she was losing out on.

The incident from last week was a case in point. It had been a Sunday morning and Ga Eul had been in the kitchen making her scrambled eggs when he had walked in. He ambled over to her, fresh from his shower and peered over her shoulder. He was close enough that she could inhale the smell of his soap and shampoo. She could feel his warmth against her back but, true to his word, he hadn't touched her. He lowered his head a little so that she could feel his breath tickle the base of her neck and breathed in deeply.

"Smells delicious," he whispered seductively. Ga Eul inhaled sharply as he slowly stretched his hand and grabbed a spoon. Somehow still maintaining the miniscule gap between them he picked up a spoonful of the eggs and popped it into his mouth.

"Umm, tastes even better than I imagined," he murmured.

With that he turned around and walked away, leaving Ga Eul breathless and with a pan full of burnt scramble eggs.

"GA EUL!" Jae Kyung's voice snapped Ga Eul out of the Yi Jeong-deprivation induced daydreams and she shook her head.

"Yeah?

She held up something and asked, "What about this one?"

Ga Eul nodded, without even looking at the garment that Jae Kyung was holding up.

"Awesome!" Jan Di clapped her hands, "Go on, try it."

"Huh?" Ga Eul looked at Jan Di. Before she could understand what was happening, something silky and lacy was thrust into her hands and her friends pushed her into a cubicle that was the changing room. Ga Eul rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. They had been shopping for Jan Di's wedding at an exclusive mall and had somehow ended up in this shop. Lost in her own world and Yi Jeong's thoughts, Ga Eul had no idea what was it that Jan Di had thrust into her palm. She quickly got out of her denims and top, held up the garment and gasped.

* * *

Woo Bin was grumbling loudly, "You want to shop, you shop. Why are you dragging us into it?"

"Jan Di asked all of us to be here, so we are here, understood!" Jun Pyo snapped.

Ji Hoo coughed behind his hand which oddly sounded a lot like 'whipped' and Yi Jeong snorted. Woo Bin heard it and chuckled heartily while Jun Pyo trudged on, muttering abuses. The quartet walked in to Jan Di and Jae Kyung looking at scarves. Yi Jeong frowned, "Wasn't Ga Eul with you girls?"

"Oh yes, she's in the trial rooms," Jan Di waved a hand in the direction.

Jae Kyung looked up as if remembering something, "Actually she was looking for a good scarf to go with her dress."

"She was?" Jan Di began but Jae Kyung overrode her.

"Yes she was. You were trying something when she said that to me," the taller girl clarified. "I think this would go perfect with her ensemble. Do us a favor please Yi Jeong, give this to her. She's in stall 7."

Not willing to show the truth about their strained relationship in front of Jan Di, Jae Kyung and a shop full of store assistants, Yi Jeong silently took the scarf from her hand headed to the trial rooms. A small enquiry told him that stall 7 was all the way back. Each stall had a changing area and a private viewing area, presumably for friends and family to sit while someone tried on dresses and later showed it for general consensus. He pushed the curtains for stall 7 and walked into a softly lit, enclosed area with a plush couch and floor to ceiling mirrors serving as walls. He knocked on the door of the trial room and was about to call her name when Ga Eul's voice floated, "Coming! Just sit outside."

With a small shrug he sat down on the couch, studying the pattern on the carpet. His eyes had zoomed in on a thread that had come off when the door opened and he looked up. _HolymotherofGod!_

His wife of four months stood in front of him wearing lingerie. Red silk lingerie. With black lace at her boobs, which were pushed up by the lingerie, and at the hem. _Holy crap the hem!_ That thing was barely an inch below her crotch. Of course she had to have lace stockings held up with garters. And then his eyes fell on the mirrored walls which showed him the corset style back and that cursed almost non-existent hemline showed a teeny bit of her sexy buttocks.

Color had drained from her face as she stuttered, "I … I thought it … was … Jan … Di."

Yi Jeong knew he should speak but he couldn't think of a single thing to say because junior was doing all the thinking for him. Their eyes locked and their desire for each other lay bare for the other to see. Without a word he stood up from the couch and walked up to her. She hadn't moved an inch, her doe like eyes staring at him with an expression that made him want to forget every promise he'd made. Damn this woman with the face of an angel and the body of a whore.

* * *

He wanted her. It was evident in the way he looked at her, the way he walked towards her and then there was the unmistakable evidence, staring right at her. Her heart was thudding so loudly that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Inches away from her he stopped and slowly raked his eyes all over her, taking in every single inch of her. A part of her wanted to bolt into the trail room, another part was curious as to what Yi Jeong would do but a third and a bigger part of her wanted to satiate herself. Sick and tired of denying herself what she craved the most, she just wanted to give in and submit herself to him.

His eyes on her made her feel ravished and somehow it didn't feel wrong. Ga Eul briefly wondered when she had given him the right to look at her with those eyes, but then he licked his lips and Ga Eul's thoughts abandoned her. Silently he reached out for one of her hands and raised it up. His touch set a series of explosions inside her and she could stop the sharp intake of breath. His next action surprised her beyond words as he lifted his other hand and placed something in her palm. Ga Eul tore her eyes from his mesmerizing black ones and looked down to what he had handed her. In her hand was a dark blue scarf. Puzzled she looked at him and he gave her a small smile. He took a step back, turned around and started to leave. Just before parting the curtains, he paused and turned his head just a little, "You look … sexy."

He stepped out and Ga Eul felt like all her energy had been sapped out of her body. She slumped against the door, breathing in deeply, trying to control her erratic breathing.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together in a standing ovation for Saint So Yi Jeong! _He thought wryly as he took refuge in an empty trial room. He sat on the couch, trying to control his raging hormones. Yi Jeong Junior protested vehemently, demanding that it be taken to the stall where its nirvana laid waiting. Yi Jeong Senior however knew that he couldn't. He had a chance and he blew it. He had been on the brink of giving in to his perennial desire when suddenly his mind had gone back to that scene at the car when in a moment of stupid gallantry he had signed his own death warrant.

Ever since he had labeled her unattainable, his temptation had soared. He now desperately sought that which was forbidden. And why was Chu Ga Eul, who by the way was his legally wedded wife, forbidden? Because, he had gone out of his way to damage his relationship with her, and then, had put the final nail in the coffin by promising to keep his distance. And now, as a result, here he was, sitting cooped up in an empty stall, trying to calm his frayed nerves. Well played Yi Jeong, very well played! And this was exactly the reason why he deserved to be declared as a saint.

He had never been as frustrated in his life as he had been in the past couple of months. But then he had never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Ga Eul. She wanted him too, that was abundantly clear to him. But that fucking promise hung over him like a naked sword. Because of that asinine thing, he couldn't make a move on her. And so, he was waiting for her to take an initiative. Back there he had a feeling that she would initiate something, but then she hadn't and he had to back out.

Two things only served to exacerbate his frustration. One was the fact that they still continued to have the odd mornings where they would wake up in each other's arms. As if that part hadn't been awkward enough to begin with, the current predicament had only served to double the existing awkwardness. The other thing, or rather person, that was driving Yi Jeong batty was Eun Jae.

He had no idea what that woman wanted. He had made it absolutely clear that he wanted nothing to do with her but she had still hung around. She would sometimes call him out for a cup of coffee and Yi Jeong would go for old times' sake. But somehow, whenever they met, Yi Jeong had a feeling that something was amiss. He couldn't put his finger on what was it that bothered him, but it was definitely there. Like that spot in front of your eyes that bugged you to no end but one that you couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard you tried.

Yi Jeong shook his head and stood up, now that his libido had calmed down albeit grudgingly, he could step out without embarrassing himself.

* * *

That night the F4 and the girls sat together for dinner at an upscale restaurant. Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding date had been finalized on 18th September. The couple was extremely excited and their happiness was actually contagious. Ga Eul would've been thrilled about her friend but her mind was still stuck in the trail room. Yi Jeong sitting next to her looked equally out of sorts and Ga Eul couldn't blame him. After what had happened back there, there was no way either of them could remain normal.

She was still clutching the blue scarf that he had handed to her. She had seen his eyes flick to the cloth and then to her face questioningly but he hadn't said a word. Truth be told, Ga Eul had no idea why she bought the scarf and why she was still holding on to it. All she knew was that she needed it. Maybe as a reminder of what had transpired, or perhaps because, as a small part of her mind suggested, it was the first thing that he had given her. That thought, more than what had happened back there, was what was scaring her the most. She shook her head and forced herself to concentrate on the conversation around her.

"How are the wedding preparations going?" Woo Bin was asking.

Jun Pyo launched into a detailed explanation about the wedding preparations and Ga Eul tried to be more interested but she just couldn't. The buzz of conversation seemed to drone on and Ga Eul pushed her food around the plate. The mention of his name suddenly perked her attention and she looked up.

"Yi Jeong, how did you like what Ga Eul was trying on?" Jae Kyung asked, her eyes twinkling.

Ga Eul heard him curse softly under his breath before he answered, "I didn't see it."

"Really?" Jan Di seemed incredulous.

"Yeah," his voice was absolutely calm. "She was dressed like she's now when I went in."

Ga Eul thanked him silently. Had he disclosed the truth, Jan Di and Jae Kyung's taunts would've been merciless. He had just saved her a whole deal of embarrassment and she felt a surge of gratitude run through her. She made a mental note to thank him later for his kindness.

* * *

Ga Eul splashed water on her face. She had to do the unthinkable. She had to thank So Yi Jeong, easier said than done. She had never thanked him for anything and words were failing her and therefore she was hid in the bathroom, biding her time, trying to come up with the best possible way to say what was on her mind. Finally, realizing that she couldn't hide any longer, she stepped out.

Yi Jeong was sitting on the bed, wearing his reading glasses, browsing on his ipad. He was dressed simply in a T shirt and a pair of PJs. She walked over to the bed and nervously sat down but he didn't look up. She nervously licked her lips and spoke, "Yi Jeong."

His eyes still fixed on the ipad he responded, "Hmm."

"I … I …"

"If you have something to say, speak clearly Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said brusquely.

She felt a stab of annoyance at his gruff tone but she continued nonetheless, "I actually wanted to say … back there when you … you know, lied to Jae Kyung… you saved me a lot of embarrassment. I wanted to thank …"

"Hold it right there Ga Eul," Yi Jeong looked at her sharply. "I didn't do anything for you so please don't feel any sense of misplaced gratitude. Whatever I did was to save my own skin. Is there anything else you have to say?"

Every tender emotion that she had been feeling was effectively crushed as the former irritation welled up in her again. Without a word she slumped down on the bed and turned to face away from him.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is dedicated to Samcuddles who's been having a bit of a tough week. This is a mood lifter for her.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Ga Eul stood on the deck and breathed in deeply. The ocean breeze was whipping her hair around and she was enjoying it immensely. Dressed simply in a white button down shirt, khaki shorts and a hat, Ga Eul was completely in the mood for a vacation on the sea. This was welcome break from all the stress that was rife in her life at that point. Her tension with So Yi Jeong, had reached to a boiling point with both of them becoming increasingly irritable and snappy. Six months into their marriage, Ga Eul found herself counting minutes. Life with Yi Jeong was driving her insane; insane because of her desire for him, insane because of the ensuing, edgy silence that dominated their interactions, or lack thereof. She found herself yearning for the warmth and friendliness that had been present in the first month.

So when she had received the invitation for Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wedding to take place on a cruise, Ga Eul jumped at the opportunity. Anything that would take her away from the suffocating atmosphere of her house. Of course Yi Jeong was going to be with her as well, but out here with so many people around them, things were going to be a little better. They'd get a breather.

The event was supposed to be spread over three days, with a cocktail party to start off the celebrations. Wedding was to be held on the following day and it was to end with the reception. All the guests were going to be on the cruise along with the two families and the entire three-day long celebration was to take place on the cruise.

"It's beautiful, right?" an unfamiliar male voice sounded next to her.

Ga Eul looked to her side to find a tall, good looking man standing next to her with a smile. He held out a hand to her and introduced himself to her, "I'm Watanabe Kaito, the manager of the Japanese branch of Shinwha group of Hotels."

She smiled and accepted his hand, "I'm Chu Ga Eul. I'm the bride's best friend."

Kaito smiled, "I saw you standing here and I had to come and talk."

"Thanks for stopping by," Ga Eul answered politely. "So have you been to Korea often?"

Kaito nodded, "Often enough. But I must say, I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as you."

Ga Eul laughed, "Are you flirting with me Watanabe San?"

Kaito grinned, "And if I am?"

Ga Eul was just about to reply that she was married and that he should back off when Jae Kyung bounded up to her. "Ga Eul, what are you doing here? Jan Di needs help, she's having pre-wedding jitters, come on!"

The taller woman didn't give her a chance to object in one way or the other as she was dragged away by her. All that Ga Eul could do was shout a farewell to Watanabe Kaito over her shoulder. Minutes later, they were in Jan Di's cabin helping her calm down, her encounter with the handsome Japanese man forgotten.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the girls decided that the best way to cool Jan Di off for the cocktail party later that evening was a good, long swim. She loved to swim and both Ga Eul and Jae Kyung felt that it would be immensely refreshing and rejuvenating for her. The three of them quickly changed into swim wears, draped their cover-ups and marched towards the huge pool that was at the deck. The three of them chatted animatedly as they reached the pool, to find the F4 lounging there as well. To be precise, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were lounging. Yi Jeong was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi girls!" Woo Bin waved at them.

"Hi yourself," Jae Kyung smiled widely, sitting down on one of the pool chairs.

Jun Pyo immediately began the questioning, "How do you like the wedding preparations?"

"Love it!" Ga Eul enthused. "Neat idea. Vacation and wedding all in one, superb!"

"Whose idea was it?" Jae Kyung questioned.

Ji Hoo leaned over and offered cocktails to the three girls. "My money is on Jan Di," he stated.

Woo Bin nodded, "Mine too. Don't expect Mr. Knucklehead to come up with this."

Jun Pyo scowled, "You guys seriously underestimate me."

Jan Di laughed, "Actually it was Jun Pyo's mom's idea. She told me and I loved it."

"It was a fantastic idea," Jae Kyung agreed.

Woo Bin took a deep breath and said, "You know what though I'm beginning to get worried."

"About what?" Jan Di asked.

His eyes widened in mock horror, "I mean two of the F4 are married. It'll be our turn next. I can't imagine us as married."

"Speak for yourself," Ji Hoo interjected. "I'm perfectly comfortable with the idea of getting married."

"Yeah, you have your girl," Woo Bin sounded a little wistful. "I on the other hand…"

Jun Pyo frowned, "I thought you had many."

He laughed, "That I do. But none of them is what Jan Di is for you or what Seo Hyun is for Ji Hoo or Ga Eul is for Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul almost sputtered into her drink but managed to get it under control, "As the experienced one in the group, let me tell you Woo Bin, enjoy your single life while it lasts."

"That almost sounds like you regret being married to me," Yi Jeong had appeared from nowhere and settled down next to Ga Eul.

She looked up and realized he hadn't come out of nowhere; he had stepped out of the pool. Water droplets glistened against his washboard abs, his hair slicked back with water dripping on to his back. He was wearing a pair of knee-length white and black swimming trunks that rested low on his waist, showing off his prominent pelvic bones. The fabric clung to him tightly and Ga Eul could see the taut muscles of his thighs. He looked absolutely delicious and an indistinguishable buzz filled her mind. Ga Eul felt like her mouth was full of cotton and she couldn't talk. She cleared her throat and looked at him, only to find him smirking at her.

_Damnit!_ He knew that she was going weak in the knees and he knew about her thoughts. Very deliberately he bent over to grab a drink and Ga Eul could see his muscles ripple. His swim trunks slipped a little and she was offered a tiny peek of his magnificent rear. Ga Eul swallowed deeply, telling herself to look away but she was mesmerized.

"GA EUL!" Jae Kyung snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Stop drooling over your husband and join us for that swim."

Next to her Yi Jeong snorted slightly while the flustered Ga Eul busied herself with her bag. "I'll join you in a minute."

"As you wish!" Jan Di said and jumped into the pool, followed by Jae Kyung.

Ga Eul was applying her sunscreen when she felt a soft nudge on her shoulder. She turned around to find Yi Jeong leaning towards her, "Want me to help you with that?"

She felt a blush rise from her shoulders and spread all over her face. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Thanks, I got it," she said in a voice that even she couldn't recognize as her own.

He smiled slightly and winked, "As you say baby."

Rattled and annoyed she stood up. Two could play the same game. Without a word she took off her cover-up and threw it on the bench. "I'm going for a swim, want to join?" she asked flirtatiously.

His reaction was instant. All the humor left his face as he stared at her bikini clad body. She knew that the olive green of her bikini looked brilliant against her skin and it would be torturous for him to maintain his distance that way. His eyes narrowed and she saw his adam's apple bob up and down. She saw his fingers clench tightly as he stared up and down her body.

"No, you go on," Yi Jeong muttered in a thick voice.

Satisfied that she had given him his just desserts, Ga Eul smiled sweetly and walked over to the pool. She cast a backward glance at Yi Jeong, winked and dived into the pool.

* * *

Ga Eul was heading back to her suite from the pool, her drenched hair on one side of her shoulder. Yi Jeong had already left for the suite when she had emerged from the pool. She was humming softly to herself, running her fingers through her damp hair. Her eyes were on the shops that lined the corridors of the cruise and she didn't see the man approaching from the other side and walked straight into him.

"Ouch!" Ga Eul cried, massaging her head. Looking up her eyes met with Watanabe Kaito who was looking at her wet, although covered body in a strange way. Something about that gaze felt wrong to her and she felt a strange prickling at the back of her neck. The way his eyes were raving over her, made her feel like she was naked, despite being completely clothed. She had never felt so violated when Yi Jeong looked at her but this man was making her feel dirty. She suddenly wanted Yi Jeong next to her.

"Ga Eul sshi," Kaito said in a soft voice. "How fortuitous is it that you chose to bump into me."

She found his flirtations tasteless and displeasure fueled her tongue, "I didn't choose to bump into you, it was an accident. Now if you'll please excuse me."

She tried to walk around him but he stepped to the side and blocked his way. "Oh come on Ga Eul," he had dispensed with the formal titles. "You were obviously interested, why else would you bump into me? Now just stop playing so hard to get."

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed, "Let me make one thing absolutely clear, I'm interested in someone else, not you."

Without giving him a chance to speak she turned around and walked away.

* * *

"What's got you so riled up?" Yi Jeong asked from the bed, watching her mutter to herself angrily.

"Mind your own damn business So Yi Jeong!" she snapped.

He shrugged, "As you wish."

Ga Eul kept reliving the conversation with that infuriating Japanese man. She couldn't believe the last sentence that she'd blurted out. _I'm interested in someone else._ What the hell? Where had that sentence come from? She had no doubt who she meant when she'd said it, because he dominated her thoughts all the while. There wasn't a moment that went by when she didn't think of him. But then for her to say something like that …

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" his laughter laced voice cut through her thoughts.

Ga Eul looked at what she'd picked up to wear for the cocktail party. Lost in her thoughts, she had picked up a pair of track pants and a shawl. Despite herself, she felt a small smile twitch her lips.

_Acknowledge it already Ga Eul, you're hopelessly infatuated with him. _She thought as she put away her mismatched pieces of clothing. She finally picked up the dress that she was meant to wear for the party. It was a one shoulder floor length white dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The dress hugged her bodice and cinched her waist, before draping down to the floor elegantly. The coup de grace of the dress was the crystal embellishments that started on the shoulder strap and tapered down to her side, ending on the waist which was artfully exposed.

She tied her hair in a low hanging chignon bun. She accessorized it with diamond earrings and a clutch. Minimal make up and white stilettoes completed the look. She was just about done when Yi Jeong stepped out of the bathroom dressed immaculately in a thin lapelled taupe suite. Turning to him she spread out her arms and said, "This is ok?"

"Definitely better than your first choice," he answered dryly. "Let's go."

* * *

Something about the sea breeze had enabled them to loosen a bit. They had actually teased each other, however briefly. The atmosphere in their house had become stifling and this trip was a welcome break. A change of location did what months of being together under the same roof couldn't; they had managed to shed some of their inhibitions and had begun to actually talk in each other's presence.

Having finished his introductions, Yi Jeong walked over to the bar, got himself a drink and settled on the barstool, away from the hustle bustle of the party. He was shortly joined by Ji Hoo and the two friends sat in companionable silence, enjoying their drinks. They were comfortable with each other when Woo Bin sauntered over to them. "Whose death are we mourning guys?"

Ji Hoo smirked as Yi Jeong answered, "Jun Pyo's bachelorhood's."

Woo Bin chuckled and propped himself on another barstool. "The dude looks happy though."

"Jan Di is a nice girl," Ji Hoo said.

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yeah that she is. A little eccentric, but I guess that's exactly what Jun Pyo needs."

The three of them sat and watched their friend dance slowly with his soon to be bride, his happiness evident.

"Can I ask something personal Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo said after a while.

At Yi Jeong's nod Ji Hoo spoke, "How are things with you and Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong smiled slightly, "Going on."

The three of them lapsed into casual conversation when Yi Jeong caught a snippet of a conversation taking place next to him.

"I thought she said she's interested in someone else?" the first one was saying.

The second one laughed, his slurred words indicating that he was drunk. "Yes, but that's what girls say when they play hard to get."

"So you think she's merely being coy?"

The second one nodded, "Of course. I know she's interested. I mean look at her, why do you think she's dressed like that, if not for inviting me?"

"Which one are you taking about?" the first man asked.

The second man pointed with his chin, "There, next to the bride and that Korean actress, the one in white."

Yi Jeong felt a chill as he turned to confirm his suspicion. Indeed Ga Eul stood next to Jan Di and Jae Kyung, chatting with them.

"She's hot," the first one agreed.

"Hot is an understatement buddy," the second one muttered. "She's …"

"Excuse me Gentlemen," Yi Jeong interjected. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I thought I should inform you that the one you're talking about is my wife."

The second man laughed and punched Yi Jeong's arm, completely missing the glacial stare he was receiving, "Lucky dog! Think you can loan her to me for one night?"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Jan Di clutched Ga Eul's arm. "Ga Eul, look!"

Ga Eul turned to where Jan Di was pointing and gasped. Near the bar, Yi Jeong was pummeling someone mercilessly. The champagne glass she had in her hand dropped as she rushed over to the where the two were fighting it out. Yi Jeong clearly had the advantage but what was most surprising was that Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sat on the barstools, making no effort to stop the fight. When the other man staggered backwards with the force of Yi Jeong's punch, Ga Eul placed herself in between the two and clutched YI Jeong's lapels firmly.

"Yi Jeong! Stop it! What are you doing?" she screamed.

His arms wrapped around her possessively as he screamed at the other man, "If I see you again, I swear I'll kill you."

Ga Eul turned her head to look at the other man and was surprised to find Watanabe Kaito supporting a wounded lip. "Oh fuck you!" the Japanese man shot back.

Yi Jeong was about to lunge at him again, but Ga Eul was alert. She threw her arms around him and yelled, "Yi Jeong, stop it. Please!"

Ga Eul dragged the livid Yi Jeong away before the scene could get any uglier. She pulled him along to their suite and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ga Eul screamed. "Do you have any idea of the scene you just created?"

A muscle throbbed in Yi Jeong's jaw and his eyes were fixed on something only he could see.

"Will you tell me what happened there?" Ga Eul demanded but Yi Jeong continued to remain silent.

"Damn it Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul clutched his lapels and shook him. "Why did you fight with him?"

"Some things are better left unsaid," Yi Jeong said as he unclasped her hands and walked away.

Ga Eul grabbed his wrist and pulled him in front of her, "Oh no Mister! You'll stay right here and tell me what happened."

His eyes narrowed as he clutched her shoulders rather painfully, "You want to know?"

Ga Eul looked at him, "Yes."

"He wanted to sleep with you," Yi Jeong bit out through gritted teeth. "He asked me to loan you to him for a night."

Ga Eul was robbed off words as she stared into his furious black eyes. Belatedly she realized the position they were in. Her body was flush against him, his fingers digging into her shoulders and her hands on his chest. The two were locked in in a fierce staring contest, each breathing heavily. She didn't pause to think anything and bridged the gap between them to settle her lips on his. She heard a sharp intake of breath from him, a moment's hesitation before his arms snaked around her pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss and Ga Eul responded wholeheartedly.

The pent up sexual tension of months exploded as the two kissed each other passionately. Yi Jeong's tongue brushed against her lips, asking for entrance and she opened her mouth willingly. She arched into him as their tongues battled with each other. His hand moved up her back and unwound her hair. It tumbled down her back and he threaded his fingers through them, tilting her head slightly. Ga Eul's eyes drifted shut and Yi Jeong lined her neck with soft, fluttering kisses.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul breathed, shivering with his touch.

His fingers trailed on the bare skin of her back and Ga Eul moaned in response. "Yi Jeong," she said in a shuddering voice. "Please. Don't stop."

His lips traced her bare shoulder as he whispered, "I can't even if I tried to."

With trembling fingers Ga Eul pushed away his jacket and he shrugged it off in a hurry. She pulled off his tie in frenzy, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He hooked a finger on her shoulder strap and pulled it down, but the dress wouldn't come off making him growl in frustration. Ga Eul reached back to undo the hooks that held the garment in place. With the last hook undone, the gown slipped on the floor in a heap.

Yi Jeong captured her mouth in another kiss and he lifted her up in his arms. Knocking off her shoes, Ga Eul wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back fervently. Still joined at the lips, he lowered her on the bed gently as she frantically undid his buttons. She pulled his shirt away, not caring that she tore a couple of buttons in the process. Her hands fumbled at his belt and undid his pants in a rush. He broke the kiss to kick off his pants before lifting her up in his arms, making her straddle him and clutching her tightly against his chest. Skin touched against skin and both gasped.

"Good God Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong sighed. "I've wanted you for so long."

"I've wanted you as well Yi Jeong," Ga Eul confessed.

"I know," he replied before kissing her deeply.

His hand cupped her breast and kneaded it gently eliciting a moan from her. Very slowly he dipped his head and took her taut pink nipple into his mouth. Ga Eul's head arched back as she surrendered herself to the pleasure. His erection rubbed against her, and she protested. She was only getting the clothed version of what she really wanted. He chuckled softly at her protest and laid her down, hooking his fingers in her panty and pulled it down. Frantically she dragged his boxer shorts off and reached up to kiss him again. He pulled off and said, "No more kissing. I want more."

She laughed nervously and said, "Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't have a condom," he complained against the skin of her neck.

"I'm on the pill, don't worry," she reassured him.

He lifted his head and frowned, "Why are you on the pill?"

"Do you really want to know that now?"

He chuckled, "No."

He turned her around running his fingers along her spine, "You're so damn sexy."

She hummed in approval as he marked her back with a series of love bites. He turned her around and ran his fingers along her body, sending paroxysm of pleasure through her. He let his fingers trail down her inner thigh before he found the most sensitive part of her. He discovered her core and thumbed it delicately, making her writhe in absolute delight.

"Beautiful," he breathed as he lay on top of her, his digits tormenting her crevice. Very slowly one finger made its way inside, followed by a second and Ga Eul was lost. Her eyes had drifted shut and her mouth was open in a silent groan of ecstasy. Orgasm hit her like a tsunami, making every nerve end tingle.

Very slowly, almost torturously, Yi Jeong made his way down, his fingers still moving in and out of her. He glanced at her once, as if asking her permission before his tongue joined his fingers.

"Oh God, Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul gasped.

This was it! This orgasmic uttering of his name was what he had desired from the moment their paths crossed. Yi Jeong continued his ministrations with his tongue and fingers, driving her to the edge. The second orgasm made her buckle. Satisfied he got up and reached to kiss her. Their lips had barely met when, to his surprise, she turned him such that he was on his back and she hovered over him.

"My turn," she declared boldly.

She started to line him with soft, feather line kisses when something drew her eye, something she hadn't noticed before. A jagged scar ran from his left shoulder down to his pectoral. Filing away the information for later, she moved downwards earning a satisfied moan from him. His eyes were closed as he yielded to her, allowing her to do as she pleased. His eyes snapped open when he felt her moth close over his length.

"Oh God!" he arched, running a hand through his hair.

She ran her tongue over him, moving slowly up and down, driving him wild in the process. Moments later he pleaded in a whimpering voice, "Stop Ga Eul. I can't take it."

She sat up, her hair falling on to one side and Yi Jeong shot up to grab her in a possessive, passionate hug, kissing her none too gently. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew he was marking her but he didn't have the mental faculty to dwell on it. She straddled him once again and languidly took him in. He felt her hymen break and his eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't what he had expected but she looked him in the eye, silently telling him to relax.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered against her ear.

"I thought you knew."

"I should've gone slower," he protested. "You must be hurting."

She smiled, "You went just like I wanted you to. And I'm fine, trust me. I've had worse."

He gave a tender peck on her forehead. With a slight shift from Ga Eul, he knew she was ready. He set the rhythm and she followed. Her legs were wrapped around him, her entire body moving up and down against him, scalding him in the process. She was hot, moist, and tight and absolutely, mind numbingly fantastic. He knew that this once wasn't enough. He needed more, a lot more. They were such a snug fit that Yi Jeong knew he wouldn't last long. He felt her walls clench him tightly, and she creamed him. When he came his world blanked out for a moment. When he came to, she was leaning her forehead against him, her eyes closed and her lips stretched in a small, content smile. Her hair formed a curtain to the side, shielding their private bliss from the world. She was beautiful. And she was his.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Later that night, the ocean waves sang a symphony of their own. In a suite, two people lay intertwined in each other's arms. Ga Eul's head was resting on his shoulder, her fingers making small circles on his chest while one of his hands played with her hair and the other lay on her waist. Save a blanket, there was not a single thread on either body.

Yi Jeong broke the silence, "Can I ask you something?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"No regrets right?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"None," she responded immediately.

He looked at her keenly, "What changed your mind?"

She sighed and looked up to meet his eyes. She had expected the question, "Something convinced me that …"

When she didn't continue, he probed gently, "That?"

She bit her lips, a blush spreading on her face and Yi Jeong snickered. "NOW you're blushing? A little late, don't you think?"

She laughed, hitting him lightly on the chest. "Actually it was that Japanese man you were beating black and blue who convinced me."

"What?" he turned around, lying to face her, bug eyed. "How did another man convince you? I couldn't do it in months!"

Chuckling she snuggled against him, moving closer, "Actually he showed me what it is like to be looked at in the wrong way. The way he looked at me, I felt like roaches ran all over my body. It was disgusting. I never felt that way with you," she looked up at him with a small scowl. "Not even when you obscenely propositioned me for a one night stand."

Yi Jeong grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. But tell me, did you consider it, even for a moment?"

She grinned, "I did and was mortified about it."

"I knew it!" Yi Jeong exulted. "I'm irresistible."

"God you're so full of yourself!"

He shrugged, "I just have no qualms about admitting the truth, no matter how harsh."

Ga Eul laughed, shaking her head at him. Once her mirth subsided she voiced a question she'd been meaning to ask, "Can I ask something?"

"Yeah?"

She ran two fingers over the scar on his shoulder, "How did you get this?"

The light went out from his eyes and his countenance darkened, "An accident."

Ga Eul sensed that he didn't want to elaborate so she decided to leave it for the time being. He let his hands travel over her bare back, to settle on her waist momentarily before he pulled her closer. She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, finding a strange and unparalleled sense of security enveloping her. The two stayed like that for a while before he whispered, "I'll tell you more about it some other time. I don't want to talk about it today."

Ga Eul nodded in understanding and gently pecked him on his wound. He brushed his nose her temple and she felt her skin break into goose bumps. She breathed in deeply, enjoying his scent, "By the way, I like the way you smell."

"Just the way I smell?" He teased, his eyes alight once again.

"Stop fishing for compliments," she started to laugh but it was cut off by his lips descending on hers gently. His thumb circled her nipple tenderly making her shiver. He pulled back and smiled.

"I have to make up for six months."

She bit her lips, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. "Can I ask something else?"

When he nodded she asked, "Who was that girl?"

She didn't have to elaborate any further, she knew he'd understood. "Cha Eun Jae. My ex-girlfriend."

Her eyebrows shot up at the least expected answer, "Really? How long were you guys dating?"

"Four years."

"Can I ask why you broke up or is that too personal?"

He shook his head, "You can ask. I was going through a rough patch in my life. It was back when my father… you know, became invalid. She couldn't take the stress and she left."

"What?" Ga Eul felt a surge of anger at this stranger. "That is just not done! How could she have walked out on four years of relationship just like that? That too when you needed her the most? That's just cowardly!"

"What would you have done if it were you?"

"I would've stuck by you, no questions asked. I believe that loyalty isn't conditional," Ga Eul declared.

His embrace tightened as he said, "Yes. You would. You're strong."

Ga Eul smiled at the simple sentence, "Why was she back?"

Yi Jeong shrugged, "She claimed she wanted closure and we did have the necessary conversation, but she's still around. I have no idea why."

Ga Eul nodded in understanding. She had a shrewd idea about the reason the girl was still around but didn't want to voice it, lest she was wrong.

"On a different topic though, I have a question of my own."

She cocked her face up at him, "Yeah?"

"Why are you on the pills?"

Ga Eul burst out laughing, "Of all the things in the world, that's the one you wanted to ask?"

He nodded, "Yes. I'm really curious."

"Ok this is embarrassing," Ga Eul muttered. "But since we're being honest, I'd better get this over with. I'm on the pills to regulate my cycle and make them less painful."

"Ah!"

"I'm hungry," Ga Eul said abruptly.

He grinned and sat up, "Wait, I'll order something for you. Would the entire buffet line suffice or you'll want something more along with that?"

"SO YI JEONG!" she threw a pillow at him that squarely hit his laughing face.

* * *

Yi Jeong's eyes were fixed on the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her beautiful hair was spread around her like a halo and she had a glow in the face. A tenderness like he had never felt before was welling up inside him, making him want to ensure that the peace that was on her face stayed there always. He pecked her forehead gently and in her sleep she smiled.

This was Chu Ga Eul. The woman he had hated with every fiber of his being. Where had all that abhorrence gone? He didn't hate her anymore, of that he was certain. What he felt for her, he didn't know and neither was he willing to ponder upon it. All he knew was that he needed this woman to be in his arms and he was willing to fight to keep her there.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Yi Jeong?_

He gave himself a mental shake. He tried to tell himself that it was because they'd finally had sex but he knew that was not the reason. He had begun to genuinely care for her. Why else did he lose it completely when that disgusting Japanese made that indecent proposal? How else could he explain why he had wanted her to understand about Eun Jae? There was no other way he could rationalize this intense amount of possessiveness that he had started feeling towards her. He pulled her closer to himself, hugging her greedily. There was so much he wanted from her, so much more. Whatever it was that had started this evening, he knew he was going to strive to make it work.

Slowly exhaustion took over and his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

When Ga Eul opened her eyes, she didn't know why she felt so comfortable. She blinked a few times to rid the sleepiness and tried to stretch herself but realized that her hand was pinned under something. Her eyes then fell on the sleeping face of Yi Jeong. Instantly everything that had happened last night came back to her in a rush, momentarily overwhelming her. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her mind.

Very slowly she opened her eyes and assessed the situation. The two of them were tightly locked into each other's embrace and there was no way she could get up without waking him up. Arms, legs, skins, breath- all had mingled together. She hadn't lied when she'd said that she didn't regret anything. She had wanted him for so long that it had become a constant dull ache inside her. She had two choices in front of her; either she succumbed to her perpetual desire or go bat-shit crazy and she really didn't fancy the later. And there was no doubt in her mind that she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. In fact, if she were to be honest with herself, she was like a child who'd gotten its first taste of candy and now wanted more. Or maybe a better comparison would be that of a tiger that had had its first taste of blood. Either way, she knew that she was addicted to So Yi Jeong.

But there was a small part of her that mourned the defeat of her lifelong belief. She had done exactly what she'd always thought she wouldn't. She had lost her virginity to someone who clearly wasn't her soulmate. Yes she was married to him and therefore, it wasn't as though she had done anything wrong. Yi Jeong had been perfectly tender when she needed him to be and had shown just the right amount of roughness. Most importantly, she hadn't felt, even for a moment that he had objectified her or used her. He had treated her with respect and for that she'd be forever grateful.

They didn't hate each other anymore, but it wasn't as if they'd fallen in love with each other overnight either. They were two people who were attracted to each other physically and were now acting upon it. People with benefits if you will. A ghost of a sardonic smile lingered on her lips. How ironic was it that she was now thinking of starting an affair with her own husband?

She must've moved unknowingly for Yi Jeong was beginning to stir. Ga Eul stayed absolutely still, she wanted to see what he would do once he woke up and realized that they were naked. Moments later his eyes fluttered open and he spotted her almost instantly.

"Good morning," he said groggily.

"Good morning."

His arms tightened around her and he closed his eyes again. "Yi Jeong, we have to get up."

"Hmm."

"Yi Jeong, wake up," she poked him on his chest gently.

"Just a minute Ga Eul," he mumbled. "Stay."

Ga Eul was about to say something snappy but then decided against it. She was the one who had initiated this and now she was going to enjoy this. This was probably the best thing that would happen to their marriage, so she was not going to ruin it for them by being bitter. She was going to make the most out of her situation, and if that entailed turning a blind eye to the small niggle of doubt in her mind, then so be it. This was infinitely better than the negativity and tension that had defined their relationship in the past few months. She was not willing to jeopardize this peace. But before she made that decision, one very significant question needed to be answered.

* * *

"Jan Di ah! Stay still! You'll ruin your dress, " Ga Eul ordered with a laugh. The tomboy was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"GA EUL! I'm going to get married!" Jan Di muttered, shivering slightly. "I don't know if I can do this!"

"Of course you can do it," Ga Eul answered calmly. "Jun Pyo loves you, you love him. There can be nothing better than that."

Jan Di stared at her best-friend with a mix of pity and curiosity, "Yes we love each other. And even then, I'm extremely tensed. How did you do it Ga Eul? How did you marry Yi Jeong when you didn't love him?"

"This is not the time to talk about me. It's your moment."

Jae Kyung shook her head, "No. This is the time we should talk about you. I've sensed some tense vibes between the two of you, but I didn't know how to broach the topic. But now that the subject has been touched, I want to know. Do you love him now?"

Ga Eul's answer was short and simple, "No."

Jan Di's eyes widened, "How can you stand being married to someone you don't love? Especially you. You're the biggest romantic I know."

Ga Eul shrugged, "I guess I've just grown up. I have begun to see what you both have been trying to tell me for ages, love has no place in our world. Those who find it are lucky, but I'm not one of them. It's not going to happen for me."

Jae Kyung hugged her tightly, "No girl. I'm sure things will work out."

Ga Eul let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, I'm not upset. I am as happy as I could hope to be."

Jan Di bit her lip, unable to stop a tear trickling from her eyes, "But you've always dreamed of a 'Happily ever after'."

This time Ga Eul burst out laughing, "But I also dreamed of owning a unicorn when I was six, remember? Do all dreams come true? They don't. Now come on, let's go before Jun Pyo loses it."

It took a little coaxing but Jan Di had finally decided to leave the cabin and walk over to the small enclosure where she would wait till it was her time to walk down the aisle.

* * *

For Yi Jeong, the wait for the dance couldn't have been longer. As Jan Di and Jun Pyo were exchanging vows, he had spotted his own wife's hands trembling and her twirling the wedding ring in her finger over and over again. Something was clearly bothering her and he had an astute guess as to what it was. Both the brides maids were dressed in mauve, but personally he felt Ga Eul pulled it off better, but then he was partial. When the dance was announced, he didn't waste a moment to ask her for it. He was a little taken back when she had accepted the offer with a bright smile.

Her arms were around his neck and his were on her waist. He lowered his head a little so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Are you regretting what happened?"

She looked up, surprised, "What? No. I told you I have no regrets."

"Then why did you seem so disturbed during the wedding?"

She smiled knowingly, as if understanding where he was coming from. "You know Yi Jeong, sometimes you think that your life will go a certain way, you're confident about it. But then, things change, things that may or may not be under your control. When something like that happens, a person needs time to adjust. What you saw back there, that was me adjusting to my reality."

Yi Jeong frowned, "And what reality is that?"

"That maybe the 'happily ever after' that I dreamed of, it's not going to happen. At least not for me."

Flabbergasted by her words, Yi Jeong missed a step and Ga Eul managed to keep him steady, "Why would you say that?"

"I used to dream about finding Prince Charming who would come on a white horse and sweep me off my feet," she laughed. "I know. I was naïve. Those things don't happen in real life."

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to say something but at that very moment the dance ended and they had to part. As they were leaving the dance-floor he said, "We're not done talking. Come with me."

Ga Eul nodded and the two walked away from the deck and he led her next to the pool. Guests were milling about everywhere and it was tough to find a secluded spot. Eventually they found a table that was relatively sheltered because of a pole. Settling down Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul seriously, "Why are you giving up on your dreams?"

Ga Eul shook her head, "I'm not giving up Yi Jeong. I'm just accepting the truth. I'm in a situation where I can't do much. I could pretend that nothing happened and move on, continuing to ignore you but honestly, I don't think I can do that. The last five months were really trying and drove me seriously crazy. I don't want to go through that again."

"So help me understand things here," Yi Jeong said leaning on the table. "You're just going to go with the flow?"

"Before I answer that question, can I ask a question of my own?"

He raised an eyebrow. She was really confusing him but he sensed that it was important for her. She was trying to make a decision and whatever happened now would shape their immediate future and their relationship. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"What do you want from me?"

Yi Jeong blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I think it's a simple, straight forward question," Ga Eul said levelly. "What do you want from me? And remember complete honesty."

He leaned back on his chair, studying her closely. After a long, contemplative pause he said in a low voice, "I don't know what I want from you. But I do know what I want FOR you. I want you to be happy and at peace."

From the look on her face, he knew that answer wasn't what she had expected. Very slowly a smile began to spread on her face. A genuine, beautiful and charming smile, like one he had never seen before.

"Let's do this!"

Yi Jeong was puzzled, "Do what?"

An impish smile replaced the beautiful one as she leaned on the table and held out a hand, "So Yi Jeong, will you have an affair with me?"

He burst out laughing, placing his hand on hers, "Sure. This could be fun."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"So," Yi Jeong frowned as if pondering on a very serious question. They were on the dance floor, having a whispered conversation. "Now are you my girlfriend, my mistress or my wife?"

Ga Eul snickered, "For the world, your wife. Inside the four walls, girlfriend and in the bedroom..."

He grinned devilishly, "I like the way you think."

He smiled at someone who'd moved a little closer to them in the dance floor and very subtly maneuvered themselves away to a little less occupied space. Ga Eul smirked, "You really don't like too many people, do you?"

"No," he confessed. "I hate parties. I feel claustrophobic. Plus I don't like people who're pretentious."

She nodded, "Yeah. I remember you told me that during our engagement."

"I did?"

She nodded, "If I remember correctly, you said you hated two faced people who appeared all friendly in front of you but bitch about you as soon as you turn your back."

"Ah yes, I remember now. I still maintain, you're one of the very few people who isn't afraid to show their feelings."

Ga Eul bobbed her head a little, "Thank you. I do have one more question for you."

"Ask away, don't hesitate," he urged.

She took a deep breath and asked in a low voice, "What were you trying to do in the trailer?"

From the expression that crossed his face, she could see that she had touched a raw nerve, "I can't even begin to explain how sorry I was back then and I still am. Things went so horribly wrong back there."

"So things didn't go as you planned?"

He shook his head, "I never meant to ask you for a kiss. And I most certainly didn't want the reporters to show up. I'm really sorry about that."

She looked at him incredulously, "You didn't send the reporters?"

"No," Yi Jeong looked straight into her eyes. "I would never do that Ga Eul. I had no intention of having that humiliating image spread across the newspapers and Internet."

"Who sent the reporters then?"

Yi Jeong shrugged, "It could be merely coincidental."

She nodded, but clearly wasn't completely convinced. "Maybe you're right."

"Trust me Ga Eul, all I wanted to do was scare you," Yi Jeong confessed. "If I knew that a jar of spiders would've done the trick, I would've done it. Would've saved both of us a lot of trouble."

Ga Eul scowled, "You ass. Likewise I swear when I sabotaged that film of yours all I wanted to do was to ruffle your feathers. If only I knew breaking your precious coffee mugs would've done the job, I wouldn't have needed to pull a massive favor from Jae Kyung."

He chuckled and moments later she joined in as well. "So no hard feelings, right?" Ga Eul asked once the mirth subsided.

"None. What about you?"

"None."

* * *

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were studying them very carefully. Eyes that were full of hatred and bitterness.

"They look sickeningly happy, don't they?" A voice distracted the owner of the eyes from her perusal of the couple. A medium heighted man with messy black hair and reasonably good features looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" the girl asked. "And who are you talking about?"

Without waiting for the girl's invitation, he plopped himself on a chair next to her. "I'm Gong Su Pyo. You're Go Ae Cha right? And I was talking about Mr. and Mrs. So," he finished the sentence bitterly.

Clarity dawned on her face, "You were dating Ga Eul briefly, right?"

He nodded, "Indeed. Before I was dumped unceremoniously, just like you."

Ae Cha frowned, "But Ga Eul told me you were the one who ended the relationship."

"Of course she said that, because I was the one who said the words 'it is over'," he said. "But that was after that bastard stole her from me. And to think, I always thought that he was one of the best guys among the F4."

Ae Cha snorted derisively, "Oh looks like you've been similarly burned. She stole him from me, after promising to me that she'd make him apologize and come back to me."

Su Pyo reached over and patted her hand, "I know. Your humiliation was so very public."

"We should do something. They should know that they can't really get away with messing with people willy-nilly."

Su Pyo gave a frustrated groan, "If only. I tried and all that I managed to do was to get the two married."

Ae Cha smiled, "I've been thinking about it actually. But then, as they say, two minds are better than one. Want to partner up to give them what they deserve?"

Su Pyo grinned, "Sure. Deal."

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night and the contrast of the stars against the black ocean was breath taking. The wedding was a splendid success and the bride and the groom had now retired to their suite. In the wake of the celebrations, the guests had scattered all over the cruise. Roaming around aimlessly, Ga Eul had found her way to the deck as the breathtaking sight beckoned her. She briefly wondered where Yi Jeong was, but figured that he might be with his friends. Life had been very busy for him in the past few months and he hadn't been able to spend much time with his friends who were like brothers to him. He deserved this vacation and Ga Eul wouldn't begrudge him this moment of unwinding with his best friends.

Normally Jae Kyung would have joined her as the two ruminated about the mini-miracle of Jan Di being married and for love no less, but turned out that there was something that could unnerve the otherwise unshakable heiress of the JK Group. She had fallen severely sea-sick and was now sleeping away in her suite, heavily medicated. And so, Ga Eul was alone. She had spotted Ae Cha a couple of times and had tried to talk to her, but then she had found her having what looked like an intimate conversation with Gong Soo Pyo. Ga Eul smiled a little at the strange twist of fate. Not too long ago, she had been dating Soo Pyo and Ae Cha and Yi Jeong were an item. But then life threw a massive curveball and two strong willed, stubborn as mules and equally determined individuals collided and everything went spinning out of control. And now, as a result she was married to So Yi Jeong and Ae Cha and Soo Pyo looked like they were getting pally.

Absently she found herself comparing Soo Pyo and Yi Jeong. Soo Pyo was gentle, naïve to a certain extent, sweet, caring and to be very frank, boring. Yi Jeong on the other hand was like a weird hybrid between a Rubik's-cube and a dynamite. You'd have to spend hours trying to figure out the puzzle but one wrong move and it could blow up on your face. She thought back to his admission during the dance. One thing she had begun to understand about Yi Jeong was he wasn't one to lie. Of course he told the occasional white-lie and she had seen him pull it off flawlessly, but when it came to bigger things, he was sure to say the truth. If he didn't want to talk about the subject, he'd say so bluntly (his accident being a case in point) but he wouldn't use a lie to weasel his way out of a tight spot, not when the lie could potentially hurt.

So she was willing to accept his confession that he had never really intended for things to go that far as they had in the trailer. Although kissing her hadn't been his original intent, but it had happened nonetheless. And then what had followed was perhaps the most humiliating moment of her life. She could still feel its bitterness at the back of her mouth, but she believed Yi Jeong when he said that he wasn't responsible for the media showing up. Her mind went back to another time when their mothers had orchestrated a date between the two. Inexplicably the media people had shown up there as well. She had always assumed that it had been their mothers who had sent the press there but now she had begun to wonder if somehow the two incidents were connected. Yi Jeong had speculated that the paparazzi showing up could've been mere coincidence but Ga Eul wasn't going to be so cavalier about it. A kernel of thought had begun to take shape when a half forgotten statement began to emerge at the back of her mind but a voice interrupted her musings and just like that, the thought that had begun to take shape dissipated without leaving a trace.

"Ga Eul sshi," the voice was low and measured.

She turned and felt a mixture of surprise, annoyance and revulsion creep down her spine looking at the newcomer. In the dim light from the sole lamp nearby, she could see a dark patch on his jaw and felt a fierce and sadistic joy course through her body. She let her irritation show as with feigned politeness she said, "Mr Watanabe Kaito."

"I wanted to apologize for my previous behavior," he said slowly, his eyes fixed on her. "I was drunk and I don't know what I said to your husband. My friend says I said something really bad."

She sighed, "One should only drink as much they can handle otherwise they're inviting trouble."

He nodded, "I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I'm not using my drunkenness as an excuse, but that's what happened."

"It's ok," Ga Eul said in an effort to end the conversation. At that point, she didn't feel anything for that man, not even annoyance. He was just a random stranger.

"Thank you so much," he said extending a hand. "I can't tell you how relieved I am."

Uncertain of what to do, but not wanting to appear rude, Ga Eul gingerly accepted his hand and instantly regretting it for he was rubbing a finger against her palm. When Ga Eul tried to pull her hand back, his grip only tightened and he tugged her closer. She tried to wrestle her way out but Watanabe Kaito was a much bigger and stronger person. He had pulled her flush against him and held her in a tight embrace.

"Gosh!" he breathed against her, restraining her against the railing of the deck, rubbing his body up and down her body. "You are so damn sexy. The Gods made you to be bedded."

Ga Eul felt bile rise up her throat and tried to twist her body around to get away from the lascivious assault but it only served to arouse the man further. "Yes baby," he groaned. "Come on, rub against me."

A low, cold and menacing voice interrupted them, "What's going on here?"

Watanabe Kaito turned his head slightly and Ga Eul used the distraction to knee him in the groin. The man doubled up in pain and she ran away from him to the rescuer. In the brief time that she had known him, she had never seen Yoon Ji Hoo's face showing any kind of emotion but somehow he radiated a fury that was unmatched and almost palpable. Without thinking she clutched his lapels and Ji Hoo draped an arm around her, his eyes still on that abhorrent man.

"You're going to regret this," Ji Hoo said in a tone that conveyed finality. It wasn't so much a warning as it was a proclamation. Without any further words he led a distraught Ga Eul away from the deck. In the safety of Ji Hoo's arms, Ga Eul burst into tears.

"Do you want me to call Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo asked gently and she nodded, unable to speak between her silent sobs.

* * *

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were having a very tightly contested pool match. Woo Bin was getting more and more involved with 'The Organization' and as a result, his time was becoming scarcer. Yi Jeong too had been very busy, what with launching a new film and working on setting up the Natural History Museum of Woo Sung. Absorbed in their work lives, the two friends hadn't been able to have a game in months. They used this time to catch up on their games. Currently Woo Bin was trailing by one point but given his skills, Yi Jeong knew that he couldn't get complacent. One point difference meant nothing when it came to Prince Song.

Suddenly his phone rang, disrupting his concentration. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Ji Hoo's name flashing. "Why is Ji Hoo calling me?"

Woo Bin looked around, "Wasn't he here some time ago?"

"Exactly." Yi Jeong said confused. He answered the call, "Ji Hoo. What's up?"

"Come to the Blue Lounge, now."

The call was disconnected, leaving a befuddled Yi Jeong staring at the phone. He shared a confused look with Woo Bin. Why was Ji Hoo channeling Jun Pyo's spirit? Something about the latent urgency in his tones made Yi Jeong think that he had to check it out. Ji Hoo wasn't one to give orders, not to his friends, so whatever this was, this was serious. He pocketed the phone and walked out of the pool room. Woo Bin cast a wistful glance at the now abandoned pool game and followed his friend.

The two of them made their way to the very exclusive Blue Lounge in silence. The lounge was reserved only for the F4 and their guests, so there was no doubt about privacy. The two of them walked in and were instantly greeted by the maître d who led them to Ji Hoo. The sight that met their eyes made Yi Jeong gasp.

Ga Eul was holding on to Ji Hoo in a white knuckled grasp, her entire body shaking in obvious sobs. He exchanged a questioning glance with Ji Hoo, who mouthed later. With a quick nod he slid next to Ga Eul and gently touched her hair. "Ga Eul," he called softly.

She looked up, her face crumpled and lined with mascara. In all the time that he had known her, he had never seen her shed more than a couple of tears, even when she was badly humiliated. So for her to be sobbing like this, it had to be something big. Very gently he pulled her into his embrace and she complied. Quietly Ji Hoo and Woo Bin slipped away to give them more privacy.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "What happened?"

"That – that bastard," she said between sobbed. "He – he molested me."

"He? Who? That Japanese dude?" Yi Jeong questioned, trying to keep fury at bay.

She nodded vehemently. Instantly Yi Jeong saw red. He wanted to hunt that asshole down and rip him limb by limb. But right now, Ga Eul needed him. That Japanese man would be taught a lesson that he was going to remember for the rest of his life. He held Ga Eul close, slowly rocking her to calm her down.

"Don't cry Ga Eul," he said gently. "That jerk doesn't deserve your tears. You're handing him a victory by crying over it."

She wiped her tears fiercely and looked at him, "I don't know what I did or said that made him think that I'm available."

Yi Jeong shook his head, "He's a sick man Ga Eul. You're not going to judge yourself based on what that sicko did or said."

She nodded, unable to stop the fresh wave of tears that escaped her eyes. Tenderly he wiped her tears and bent down to kiss her lips lightly. "No. No more tears. Not for that jackass. He is going to pay for this."

Ga Eul lowered her head on his shoulder and shivered, "He rubbed his body up and down mine. I feel so… dirty."

Yi Jeong's arms tightened around her. "I need a shower," she said. "I need to wash his feeling off."

He nodded, "Come on. Let's get you to the suite."

The two of them started to leave the lounge when they spotted Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sitting on the other end of the lounge. From the somber look on Woo Bin's face, it appeared that he had been filled in.

Yi Jeong squeezed her arm gently and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded, her eyes fixed on the floor. He walked over to his friends, "Woo Bin, I want to know everything about him. Everything."

"Already on it," Woo Bin answered. "You go to her. She needs you now."

With one last look at both their faces, Yi Jeong walked over to Ga Eul, his mind already formulating a crippling revenge on the man.

* * *

Ga Eul stood in the middle of the suite, hugging herself. Yi Jeong locked the door, came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly Ga Eul spun and threw her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck.

"I feel so … disgusted," she whispered slightly.

"Go take the shower, you'll feel better."

She nodded but made no move, still holding on to him. Yi Jeong hooked a thumb under her chin, while the other hand was around her waist. He lifted her face very gently and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and her nose. He brushed her tears off with his lips and kissed her on the mouth very slowly. Tears sprang afresh as she couldn't help but notice the stark difference between how the two men touched her. This was the difference between a touch she detested and one that she welcomed.

"Go on Ga Eul," he whispered. "Take the shower. I'll keep a steaming cup of coffee ready for you."

She nodded and slowly, unwillingly stepped out of his embrace. Instantly she missed his warmth and without thinking about how it would be perceived, she burrowed back into him.

"Please Yi Jeong, don't leave me," she didn't care that she sounded pleading. For once she didn't feel embarrassed at letting her guard down around him. She just knew that he was not going to think less of her because of that.

"I'm not going anywhere Ga Eul, I'm right here."

She pulled him in closer, clutching on to him tightly. "I need that shower, but I don't want to let you go."

He nodded, "I can join you if you like."

She looked at him expectantly, "Will you?"

"Of course."

Very slowly he unzipped her dress, helping her out of her dress. She stood quietly as he undressed her and then quickly disposed of his clothes. Draping an arm around her, he guided her to the shower stall. Yi Jeong turned the shower, letting water droplets envelop her as he walked around her and stood in front of her.

"Hold me Yi Jeong," she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. As soon as his body touched her, Ga Eul felt like everything , all the disgusting things that the lecherous man had made her feel, washed away in one instant.

"Yi Jeong," she breathed. "Thank you."

He looked puzzled, "What for?"

She shook her head, refusing to elaborate and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He responded wholeheartedly, water dripping over them. His hands moved up her back, against the direction of the water. The coolness of the shower, combined with the molten fire that his fingers left on her skin meant that Ga Eul's chain of thoughts was completely lost. Forgotten were the lascivious man and the horrendous experience. All that remained was Yi Jeong.

He lowered his head, kissing her neck. Very delicately he bit the base of her neck, giving her a hickey. His hands moved over her breast, brushing off Watanabe Kaito's filth and replacing it with the purity that she sought. He leaned over her, touching every inch of her body with his, and picked up a bottle of liquid soap. He pumped some into his palm, worked up lather and began applying it on her. Beginning with her neck, he moved to her shoulders, then to her back before moving to her arms. Ga Eul's eyes drifted shut and a small smile played on her lips as she enjoyed his maneuvers. He had travelled from her hands to her torso, lathering her stomach. Very gently his fingers moved upward, cupping her breasts and soaping them.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, electing an erotic moan from her.

The water washed the soap out gently, and his mouth closed over her breast. She arched backwards, groaning in response. His hand trailed down her side, along her waist before clutching her thigh and lifting her leg. She felt him nudge against her, and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine. Her fingers carved runnels on his toned back while a sweet, tormenting heat started to engulf her center.

None too gently he pushed her against the wall, lining her with increasingly heated kisses. She clutched on to the towel rack with one hand and wound the other around his neck. It was testament to how fit he was that he hefted her with obvious ease, with every muscle in his toned wet arms pronounced. With one swift move he was inside her, making her gasp with pleasure.

"God, Yi Jeong!"

He moved at a steady rhythm and she moved with him. Her previous and rather unsettling experience was forgotten and she opened herself up to So Yi Jeong, the man who was her boyfriend, lover and husband, all rolled into one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

With the F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung forming a protective circle around Ga Eul, the reception passed without an untoward incident. Once she made an eye contact with Watanabe Kaito accidentally. Unconsciously her hand found Yi Jeong's and she felt him squeeze it reassuringly. But other than that momentary discomfort, the rest of the day passed uneventfully and soon the mini vacation was over.

The F4 waited till the man was in Japan before descending on him like vultures on a carcass. He didn't even know what happened as his life systematically unraveled in front of his eyes in the matter of a month. It all began when his Japanese starlet fiancée broke off the engagement to star in a big banner Korean movie. Some days later Kaito received an extortion-call from the Yakuza. Although the man didn't pay but somehow the word got out and as a result, the Police started to search his background for possible involvement with the mafia. Shinhwa didn't want its reputation maligned by someone who could have possible connections with crime syndicates and he was fired unceremoniously. Because of the ongoing investigation, his assets were frozen and he was left virtually penniless. Despite his vehement denial of it, the Police found irrefutable evidence of his involvement with the mafia and his name made to the wanted list. Alone, bankrupt and hunted by the Yakuza and the Police, Watanabe Kaito was forced to flee to remote villages outside Nagasaki.

* * *

It was a Saturday when Yi Jeong stretched on his bed and yawned. Next to him Ga Eul moaned in her sleep and turned around. He looked at her and smiled. Leaving her sleeping he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to finish his morning rituals before hitting the gym.

Over the past month things between them had been exceedingly pleasant. They had settled into a comfortable routine with each other. He would wake up first, wash up and hit the gym. While he worked out, Ga Eul woke up and enjoyed her tea and morning news. Post his work-out begun the best part of the day for both of them. Ever since they showered together in the cruise, the two were hooked and now it had become a daily routine for them. After the shower, they would each get dressed and have their breakfast together where they would discuss anything from work to politics to movies to religion. They left for office at the same time, although in separate cars and often came back home at different times.

Most of the time, their dinner was prepared by the servants but on some occasions whoever reached home first, whipped up a dinner. They would share the details of their day with each other over the dinner. Their day would end with them playing a card game or a video game before hitting the bed. The routine was comfortable, easy and something that Yi Jeong welcomed wholeheartedly. It was a significant improvement over the months of silence and tension that had defined their relationship earlier.

However there were still things that hadn't been brought to light. He was yet to tell her about the accident that gave him the scar on his shoulder. It was a relic of the cross he bore, the physical link to the one catastrophe that shattered his family. It wasn't that he didn't trust her enough to tell her everything; it was just that he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. It was extremely painful to revisit those days.

He finished his work out at the gym and started downstairs to call Ga Eul. She was perched on the sofa, reading a newspaper. He walked over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.

"Good morning."

She looked up and smiled, "Morning! You had a call."

He finished his drink and wiped his mouth, "Who was it?"

"Cha Eun Jae."

He sighed, "Did you answer the call?"

She shook her head negatively, "No. I had a feeling she wouldn't want to talk to me."

He plopped himself next to her, "I don't understand, what does she want?"

Ga Eul propped a leg on the sofa and turned to face him, "I have a theory."

"And that is?"

"She's still in love with you."

He looked amazed, "You think? She did say something along those lines but I thought she was just being melodramatic. Never thought she meant it."

Ga Eul started to laugh, "You're hilarious. I knew it from the day you told me about her. How could you have not seen it?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to see it," Yi Jeong confessed. "She left and somewhere deep down I convinced myself that she didn't love me as much she claimed she did. So now, acknowledging that she does indeed love me is… I don't know… uncomfortable."

She nodded understandingly, "When it comes to our exes, we can be a little silly."

"Thank you, silly was exactly what I was aiming for," Yi Jeong muttered dryly.

She grinned, "What I meant is, we're not always rational or logical when it comes to our exes. I don't blame you for not seeing the obvious."

"Yes but that doesn't help me. I don't know how to get rid of her. I mean I have told her as clearly as I could that I don't love her anymore, but she just doesn't seem to get the point. I'm at my wits end as to what to do about her."

Ga Eul's eyes had a mischievous gleam, "I can do it for you."

His eyes widened, "I don't know if that is a good idea or not. I mean she's a really gentle, delicate soul and you…"

Ga Eul scowled in mock anger, "Are you saying I'm not gentle?"

"Oh you're very gentle," Yi Jeong replied sarcastically. "As gentle as a raging bull."

Ga Eul tried to maintain a mock anger but couldn't as laughter erupted from her lips. "But she dated you. I'm sure she's used to raging bulls if she was with you for four years."

He grinned, "Point conceded. But seriously, I don't know how good the idea is. I mean you can come across as seriously abrasive."

Ga Eul's smile was a little strange when she said, "You still care for her, don't you?"

Yi Jeong licked his lips, "I do. I don't want to hurt her."

Her eyes moved away from his face and fixed on a vase behind him, "Women you know don't like to share their men. So if I go and convince her that I don't appreciate her hanging around, she'll go away."

The way she said it made him feel that something was off. It took him a few seconds to realize what. Yi Jeong smiled cunningly, "You don't like her hanging around, do you?"

To him, the miniscule pause that she had before answering spoke volumes, "This is a one-time offer, take it or leave it."

His grin became wider, "I'll take the offer alright, but you didn't answer my question. Does it bother you if she's around?"

She stood up, a smattering of color lighting up her cheeks, "I'm going to whip up some breakfast. What do you want?"

Laughing he pulled her on to his lap, hugged her and said, "You."

* * *

Later that evening Ga Eul was waiting in the café for Eun Jae. She had taken extra precautions to dress up. Winter had begun and the air was bitingly cold so she was dressed in a coffee colored turtleneck sweater, a beige trouser and a beige scarf. Although she'd die before admitting it but Yi Jeong had hit the nail on the head when he had said that she didn't like Eun Jae being around him and she wanted her gone. Ga Eul was extremely uncomfortable about his ex-girlfriend who obviously still loved him. Jealousy wasn't a pleasant emotion and she knew that she had to get rid of the person who was responsible for the unpleasant feeling.

A short wait later, the person she was waiting for entered the café. Ga Eul took in her appearance carefully. The girl was of medium height, with very distinctive and pretty Asian features. She was dressed simply in a green wool top, black trousers and Burberry coat. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Hi," the two said in unison when Eun Jae reached the table. Ga Eul held out a hand, "We haven't met formally, I'm Chu Ga Eul."

Eun Jae smiled and shook her hand, "Cha Eun Jae," She took a seat and continued. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet the last time."

Ga Eul's smile was blinding, "Yes. But then you were otherwise occupied."

The other woman looked slightly uncomfortable, "I'm really sorry about that. It was …"

Ga Eul waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it. I understand. I mean when you're trying to look for a closure with your ex," she placed emphasis on the last word. "I can totally see where a kiss could feature in the scheme of things."

Eun Jae's smile was hesitant and she remained quiet. For her silence Ga Eul continued conversationally, "Yi Jeong tells me that you left Korea years ago? Where were you all these years?"

The other woman nodded, "Yes, I left. Things became too tough back then. So I moved to Switzerland."

A server walked over to them and both the women placed their orders before Ga Eul continued, "Switzerland! I love the place. I'd been there once as a kid, beautiful place."

Ga Eul's friendly manner put Eun Jae at ease and she spoke, "Indeed it is. It is a very beautiful place."

The two of them reminisced about the country as they waited for their coffees to arrive. Ga Eul was perfectly nice and friendly and Eun Jae found that she could talk to her easily. The server walked in with their coffees and the conversation moved to Korean boy bands. Gradually Eun Jae relaxed and actually the conversation. They were almost done with their coffees when Ga Eul asked, "So what brings you back to Korea?"

Her smile was wistful, "To be very honest, I told myself that I came for closure. I wanted to come clean to Yi Jeong and tell him why I did what I did and if possible, beg for his forgiveness."

"So did you?"

Eun Jae frowned, "Did I what?"

"Tell him what you wanted to say?"

Eun Jae nodded, "I did."

"And?"

"He says it doesn't matter anymore. When I left him, he lost all the feelings that he ever had for me."

Ga Eul's face was somber as she nodded, "I see. So what are you still doing here?"

"What?"

Ga Eul shrugged, "You have said what you wanted to say and Yi Jeong has made it absolutely clear that he has no residual feelings for you, I don't understand why are you still around?"

Eun Jae's face blanched as she was unable to respond.

Ga Eul leaned forward, her face an inscrutable mask, "Yi Jeong asked me to be very gentle with you, so I will be very nice and remind you that you had your chance and you blew it. There are no second chances in life. Leave him alone."

Eun Jae gasped and closed her eyes. Moments later, she regained her composure, opened her eyes and smiled, "I will. Apparently I overstayed my welcome. All I wanted was to ensure that he was happy but I guess it's none of my business anymore. Thank you for reminding that to me. I hope you or Yi Jeong won't hate me for what I did."

Ga Eul's face softened and a genuine smile spread across it, "I can say with conviction that Yi Jeong will never hate you. As for me, I've learned the hard way that hate isn't an emotion one should hold on to. So no, I will not hold this against you."

Eun Jae nodded, "You're a lot like him. I guess you will understand and support him better than I ever could. Well then, I will take your leave. I wish you the best of luck."

"Good luck to you too."

She stood up, bowed gracefully and walked out. Ga Eul hadn't missed the little shimmer of tear that Eun Jae had been unable to hide.

* * *

That night Ga Eul lay on the bed, her head on the crook of his shoulder. The two of them had been silent for a while when she suddenly spoke, "She was nice."

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yes she was."

"But to be honest, I don't know how the two of you worked. I mean you're both so different."

"I was a different person back then," Yi Jeong whispered. "I was the trouble maker and the brat. She sort of kept me in check. Because left alone, I would get into all sorts of messes. I was carefree. I didn't have an iota of worry in the world. What was I supposed to be worried about anyway, Hyung was there to take care of everything."

"Hyung?"

"So Il Hyun," he answered. "My older brother."

Ga Eul's eyes widened, "You have an older brother?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Where is he? Why haven't I seen or heard of him in all these days?"

He squeezed his eyes tight shut as he spoke in a barely audible voice, "He's dead."

Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry."

After a tense, loaded period of silence, he started to speak again, "He was the ideal son. Fantastic student, responsible, obedient, intelligent and well loved. I was the black sheep of the family. He was groomed to be the one to take over the business and I was enjoying my life. But then, almost eight years ago, things changed. I was at a party and I got drunk. I dialed him to pick me up. He hadn't been feeling well and suggested that he would send a driver, but I insisted that he come and pick me up. Hyung could never say no to me and so he came. It was raining when he picked me up. He had a headache and fever. Perhaps he blacked out or maybe it was just fatigue, but he lost control of the car. We were hit by the oncoming traffic."

Ga Eul could see that it was taking humongous effort on his part to speak. When he had become silent, she gently pecked his forehead to find it lined with little beads of sweat. He clutched her tightly and continued, "I had passed out. When I came to, you know what was the first thing I thought?"

"What?" she asked tenderly.

"That the pattern of the broken windshield was beautiful," he smiled bitterly. "The wipers were still working and I couldn't remember where I was. My shoulder hurt very badly. It was the moving wipers that reminded me that I was in the car and that reminded me that Hyung was with me. I didn't even know what happened to him until much later. Shards of glass had embedded into my shoulder and they had to be surgically removed. It was only when I woke up after the surgery that our butler informed that my Hyung was gone. My entire family collapsed because of that. My father lost his mental balance, my mother lost her son and husband and I… I didn't even recognize the person I had become. That person scared Eun Jae away. I destroyed my family. I lost everything because of one selfish act."

To Ga Eul's surprise, she found that his voice was absolutely steady and eyes completely dry. It was as if he had detached himself from his narrative. The tears he refused to shed were in her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Few weeks later, Yi Jeong was at the site of the Woo Sung Natural History Museum. The building was almost completed and he was with the architect, interior designer and curator as they were chalking out the arrangement of the exhibits. Ideally he was looking to inaugurate the museum by August next year, which was a little over eight months from then. He was trying to mitigate a minor argument between his curator and the interior designer when his phone rang. He fished out the phone from his pocket and was a little surprised to find Ga Eul's name flashing on the screen for she didn't call him during the day unless it was absolutely urgent. He excused himself from the three and walked a few paces to answer the call.

"Ga Eul, what's up?"

She sounded a little despondent as she said, "Let me start by apologizing in advance."

"Huh? Whatever for?"

She took a deep breath, "My uncle… father's older brother is here. My parents have invited us for dinner tonight."

"Alright, so we'll leave at six-thirty?"

She sighed, "Yi Jeong, I apologize again for what's coming your way. My uncle can be a little strange. He's in the army and… all I'll say is don't judge me by my relatives."

He laughed easily, "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll handle your uncle just fine."

"I hope you're right. See you in the evening then."

"Sure."

* * *

To be fair Ga Eul had warned him about Chu Dong Sang but nothing could have prepared him for the man. Just as they were about to step into the Chu house, Ga Eul grasped his hands and gave him an apologetic look. "Once again, I'm sorry."

He reached over and patted her arm, "Relax, I'll be fine."

The two of them reached in to find Ga Eul's uncle standing in hallway, proud and erect. He looked at the two of them with beaming, bright smile.

"Ga Eul, my baby!" he boomed loudly. Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul give a small smile as the man marched over to them and engulfed her in a bear hug. He was so large that her tiny frame was completely lost in him. He patted her head affectionately and stepped back to look at her.

"Why have you gone so thin? Have you not been eating well?" Ga Eul had just opened her mouth to answer but the man had moved his attention to him.

Yi Jeong was not short by any standards but the older man towered over him by good six inches. It didn't help that Chu Dong Sang was also buffed up with solid muscle and big bones. The large man thumped Yi Jeong on the back, knocking the wind out of his lungs and displacing his feet, "Yi Jeong! I finally get to meet you! I couldn't come to your wedding but then it happened so fast I couldn't get leave."

Yi Jeong steadied himself, throwing an incredulous look at Ga Eul who mouthed 'Sorry'. The man dragged Yi Jeong and Ga Eul along with him, loudly calling for his brother and sister-in-law, declaring that they had arrived.

"By the way Ga Eul," Chu Dong Sang said once they'd settled down. "Why is your husband so weak? He couldn't even stand when I clapped his back."

Yi Jeong brushed aside a flicker of annoyance. He wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination but then he had never been assaulted by a bear before.

"Not many people can stand still when you clap their backs," Myung Seok muttered.

Yi Jeong mentally thanked his father-in-law for saying what was on his tongue. But apparently bear-man's skin was as thick as he was tall and broad for he continued as if Myung Seok hadn't said anything at all.

"Tell me Ga Eul, is he treating you well?"

Ga Eul smiled softly, "Yes uncle. He takes good care of me."

Yi Jeong could've hugged her at that point. For some reason sitting with the bear-man was making him feel like a twelve year old standing in the Principal's office, waiting to get his ass handed to him.

"You're sure you're not just saying that?" Dong Sang questioned. "I saw those pictures. Any man who lets such pictures leak must be treated with caution."

_I'm sitting right here!_ Yi Jeong thought indignantly. _Can you not see me? _

Ga Eul's lips formed into a thin line. A clear sign that she was displeased but filial reasons kept her tone polite, "He didn't mean for the pictures to leak. It was an unfortunate accident."

Bear-man looked unconvinced and Ga Eul seemed to have caught on, "He says he didn't leak them and I trust him."

Yi Jeong wasn't one for prayers and wishes but at that moment he really wished that the rest of the Chu clan disappeared for a brief period so that he could show his wife just how much that comment meant to him. She could be really sweet when she wanted to, so much so that it was almost impossible to know that she had a fiery, feisty, stubborn, strong-willed, illogical, opinionated, vindictive, sharp and resilient personality hidden behind that angelic face.

_Wait, why do I like her again?_

He couldn't introspect further as Ga Eul nudged him to pay attention. He looked at bear-man who was staring at Yi Jeong as if he was wondering if he was normal. Ga Eul's smile was a little too bright to be real, "Uncle is asking you about the compulsory military service."

Yi Jeong shook his head, "I was supposed to do it when I was twenty-two but then I had an accident, haven't had the chance to go since then."

"Bah!" Bear-man waved his hand. "Excuses. You should've gone as soon as you recovered."

It was a struggle but Yi Jeong managed to keep his face straight. He swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat, trying to control his visceral reaction. He didn't even know that his breath had quickened until he felt Ga Eul's hand cover his and squeeze it gently. He took a deep, steadying breath and responded with a squeeze of his own.

"I will go," Yi Jeong answered with a steady voice. "I still have a little over four years to go."

Bear-man continued undeterred "You shouldn't put it off any longer, young man! Nothing is more important than serving one's country."

Thankfully bear-man's attention moved to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong was spared from giving an answer, not that he had one to begin with.

* * *

"And you little girl," he looked at her disapprovingly. "How long has it been since you've been married?"

"Uh," Ga Eul licked her lips, "Almost nine months now."

"And you haven't had a child yet? No news of one either?"

She shook her head, "No."

From the corner of her eyes she could see a small smile playing on Yi Jeong's lips and she had to resist the urge to scowl. That ass was actually enjoying her discomfort.

"Children are the biggest joy in one's life," her uncle expounded. "You should not put off having them. Have loads of them."

Before Ga Eul could come up with a reasonable explanation to ward him off, her mother joined the crusade, much to her horror. "I agree. Children complete a woman. And I would love to see my grandchildren. Besides, you're not getting any younger. When I was your age, you were almost three."

Ga Eul groaned inwardly and licked her lips. She had nothing to say to her overzealous relatives. How was she supposed to explain that she and Yi Jeong had just begun to … what exactly had they begun? Where were they going from here on? What was going to happen at the end of the stipulated two years? Were they going to part ways as agreed? Was she willing to part ways with him? More importantly, would she be able to part ways with him? She may not love him, but there was no denying that she cared for him and that he mattered to her. Marriages had been known to last on less. But was she compromising? They lusted for each other and definitely enjoyed each other's bodies, but what would happen when physical intimacy alone ceased to be enough? What if Yi Jeong found someone else? What if she found someone else? What if she found her soulmate? What was she to do then? Would she be strong enough to leave Yi Jeong? If yes, would he let her go? If no, would she regret it?

* * *

Ga Eul had zoned out and her uncle and mother were waiting for an answer. It was time for some damage control. Yi Jeong flashed his best smile, "Actually we haven't thought of kids yet. We're still getting to know each other, trying to understand marriage. We're not yet ready to take on the responsibility of a child."

"You have an entire lifetime to understand each other!" bear-man insisted with a wave of his hands. "You should start working on producing children."

Yi Jeong smiled and deftly changed the topic, "True. However, I can't stop thinking about what you said earlier about my compulsory military service. I don't know anyone who's in the army, so can you tell me more about it?"

His shrewd guess had been right. Bear-man turned out to be someone who loved the sound of his own voice and launched into an elaborate tirade about his experience on the front. The monologue continued well into the dinner and Yi Jeong had long since tuned him out, but just like everyone else around him, he kept a mildly interested expression. Once or twice he looked at Ga Eul and was unsurprised to find that her eyes had a glazed look, telling him that she too had tuned her uncle out. Finally after the elaborate meal where Myung Seok was the only one who'd managed to get a word in edgewise, Yi Jeong excused himself to go to the restroom. Not from the need to use it but to give his ears and brain a break.

"Where are you going?" Dong Sang's heavy voice made Yi Jeong turn around and he was surprised to find Ga Eul standing as well.

"I… um… I thought I would show him to the restroom," Ga Eul clarified.

Bear-man snorted in exasperation, "He's a grown man! He can find it on his own! Sit down."

Unable to protest, Ga Eul sat down but not before throwing an apologetic look at him. Giving her a small smile, he excused himself from the gathering and walked upstairs where the restroom was. Having finished his business, he was headed down the corridor to rejoin when his eyes were drawn to a half open door from which he could see a picture of Ga Eul along with her two best friends. Curiosity drew him to the room and he peeked inside. A plethora of items and picture frames confirmed his suspicion that this was indeed Ga Eul's room. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and slipped in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Later that night, the two of them lay on their beds in companionable silence. The rather disturbing train of thoughts that had suddenly taken root in her mind during the dinner at her parents' was still circling inside her mind, keeping her distracted and as a result, she didn't even hear when Yi Jeong spoke. He poked her arm to get her attention.

"Ow, what?"

He grinned, "What have you been thinking?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Forget about it."

Yi Jeong propped his head on his arm and stared at her, "Oh no madam. Something is bothering you. Out with it."

Ga Eul took a deep breath. Given that he had always been honest with her, it was only fair that she answered him with equal honesty. She turned to look at him, "Actually something occurred to me earlier tonight."

"And?"

"I was wondering, what happens at the end of the stipulated two years?"

A somber expression came over his face, "That's a very good question. Honestly, I don't even know what we'll do. Let's just see where this goes. At the end of two years, if we both feel that we can stay married, well and good. But if even one of us wants out, the other will not question them. Does that work?"

She thought about it for a while and said, "I guess that works."

"Is that all that's bothering you or there's something more?"

Ga Eul shook her head, "No. That's it."

"In that case, can I say something?" When she nodded her acquiesce he continued. "Back at your place, when I went to the restroom, I chanced upon your room. Naturally I had to take a look."

"Of course," Ga Eul murmured dryly.

"I was actually looking for something that I can use to tease you. You know, a teenage crush or a stupid childhood dream maybe?"

She nodded, wondering where this was headed.

"Guess what I found?"

"I don't know."

A contemplative look came over his countenance, "I actually stumbled upon something very curious. I found a handkerchief with the letters SYJ embroidered on it."

An unintentional gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened.

A wicked gleam twinkled in his eyes and his grin became exceedingly mischievous, "How many SYJ's do you know Ga Eul?"

"Only one," she said in a voice that sounded a lot like a mouse that had been stepped upon. "I'm currently married to him."

His grin became even wider, "Can you please explain what was my kerchief doing in your room?"

Ga Eul licked her lips nervously, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Yi Jeong frowned, "Remember what?"

"You gave it to me."

He blinked in confusion, "What? When did I give it to you?"

She smiled slowly, "Almost eleven years ago, you met a girl at a party. Some people had said something unsavory to her and she had been crying because of that. You found her, consoled her and said …"

"'Why do you give them so much power?'" Yi Jeong said slowly. "'Don't ever let anyone walk all over you. They're only as powerful as you let them be. You'll have to fight your own battles. Stand up for yourself, because no one else will.'"

Ga Eul laughed, pleasantly surprised, "You remember?"

"Yeah," he looked bemused. "That was you? I sometimes wondered what happened to that girl. I'd never guessed she'd morphed into …," he ran an appreciative look over her. "You."

She nodded, "In a way, I am who I am today because of you. You inspired me to become stronger. Back then my confidence was practically nonexistent, chiefly because I was socially awkward. It didn't help that my figure was, as my 'friends' used to say- 'parallel lines'."

His eyebrows shot up so high that they almost vanished into his hairline, "What? 'Parallel lines'? There's nothing 'parallel' about your figure, I can assure you. Believe me, I've checked."

Laughing she punched him lightly on his chest, "You're too much."

Yi Jeong draped an arm around her and pulled her flush against himself, "But I have to say, fate is funny. I never thought that I'd end up being married to that girl."

"You know what's funnier?"

"What?"

Ga Eul bit her lips slightly, "I had a huge crush on you after that."

His eyes alit with mischief he lowered his head to her ears, "Things haven't changed much then, have they?"

Ga Eul stuck out her tongue at him but opened up when he placed his lips on hers. He was right. She could definitely wait and watch where life led the two of them. And at the end of two years, she would make her decision. As of now, she was going to enjoy being with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**6 months later**

Yi Jeong leaned back, kneading the sore muscles between his shoulder blades. The work of the museum had wrapped up faster than he had anticipated and now the opening date of the Woo Sung Natural History Museum was scheduled on the 10th of next month, a full month before the date originally intended. Rolling his neck around, his eyes fell on the framed photo of Ga Eul and him taken on their first anniversary three months ago. Dressed in a silver and blue silk dress, she looked absolutely stunning as usual. The celebration had been a private one with just family and friends. That had been a beautiful day, one that he was going to remember all his life. In fact, since the wedding of Jun Pyo and Jan Di almost nine months ago, his life had been pleasant and happy.

However he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Ga Eul. If asked, he probably wouldn't be able to articulate what exactly made him think so, because as a wife, she was flawless. He couldn't complain about her attention to him. The house was spic and span and he couldn't complain about their sex life. There was no way he could find fault with their conversations which were exceedingly entertaining and engaging. Yet, there was a disconcerting feeling that he couldn't get rid of.

There had been instances where he'd caught her staring off into space. She would seem distracted and often ask him to repeat what he'd said. There had been quite a few times come back from work late and whenever he'd ask, she would reply that she was caught up with work. He had also tried to ask her directly about what was bothering her, but she hedged the question, telling him that she was having some problems at work. Normally he wouldn't doubt her, but after hearing the same excuse for the nth time in five or so months, he'd had enough.

Sometimes he would entertain the thoughts of having her tailed, but then he couldn't bring himself to it. He had vowed to enjoy the relationship and to do so, trust was the biggest factor. He would have to trust her. Maybe there was nothing wrong and it was quite possible that he was reading too much into nothing. But he couldn't ignore his gut feeling that screamed to him that Ga Eul was hiding something from him.

The ring of his phone distracted him and he looked at the screen which flashed the name of the director of his latest film.

* * *

Ga Eul smiled brightly, months of long and arduous work were finally yielding results. Yi Jeong's birthday was right round the corner and she was finally ready to give him what she'd wanted. It had taken her a long time to figure out how to prepare this gift, but now, finally, she was confident. It had been a tough task to keep this from Yi Jeong. She knew that he suspected something, after all he was an intelligent man but she hoped that he would have faith enough on her and not ruin the surprise for himself.

The ring of her phone distracted her from the beautiful sight that her eyes beheld and she was surprised to see the name of the subject of her thoughts flashing on the screen. It took her a few moments to control the excitement coursing through her before she could answer the call normally.

"Hi," she was proud of how controlled she sounded.

"Hi, what's up?"

She bit her lip to stop herself from telling the truth. "At work," she answered after a discernible pause.

He had caught the pause she could tell, but he decided to let it pass, "I called to tell you that I have to go to Thailand for about a week."

"Thailand? What for?"

"Some issues that have to be addressed with the film," he answered levelly.

"So when do you leave?"

"Later tonight. I have to rush to the consulate now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, tell me."

"Could you please pack my bag?" he sounded slightly sheepish. "The thing is, I won't have the time to do it. It's going to take me three to four hours at the consulate and…"

"Yi Jeong," she cut his speech. "I'll do it. You don't have to explain anything."

"Thanks baby, I owe you one."

Off late, every time he used an endearment, she had begun to feel warm and … _tingly_ for the lack of a better word. Shaking of the strangely unsettling feeling she laughed, "Rubbish. See you later."

* * *

Ga Eul hugged him tightly, "You'll be back before your birthday, right?"

He smiled into her hair. How could he have harbored any doubts about this wonderful woman he held in his arms? "Yes, of course. I wouldn't stay away from you on that day."

"Thanks," she whispered quietly. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you," he answered honestly. He pulled her closer to himself and kissed her lips. "Shall I go now?"

She nodded, "Have a safe flight. Call me when you land."

"It's going to be late in the night."

"I don't care how late it is," Ga Eul replied firmly. "Call me."

His lips twitched to a smile, "Will do."

* * *

The trip that was supposed be a week got lengthened and it became nine days long. On the flight back home, Yi Jeong couldn't stop thinking about Ga Eul. He had missed her terribly and couldn't wait to see her again. As soon as the plane touched down, he switched his phone on and dialed her. Oddly the call went unanswered and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He had been yearning to hear her voice and now that she hadn't answered his call, he felt strangely empty and disheartened.

He shook his head trying to dislodge the disappointment that had taken root in his heart and mind. He speed-dialed his mother's number who picked it up at the third ring.

"Yi Jeong," she sounded inordinately happy. "You landed?"

"Just."

"Come home son, as soon as you can," she gushed.

Yi Jeong raised a brow, "I was planning to go to my house first…"

Kyung Mi's voice was firm, "You're coming here, period. No arguments."

"Alright," he drawled. "I'll be there in an hour."

An hour later, his car rolled in front of the So mansion. Throughout the journey from the airport to his parents' house, he had been trying to call Ga Eul and all of those calls went unanswered, consequently, Yi Jeong was extremely sullen. He ran up the stairs and into the living room to find it uncharacteristically empty.

"Anybody home?" he called out.

"Sir," a maid called out. "Everyone is in the garden and waiting for you."

"Everyone?" he wondered but the maid remained silent. Shrugging he walked toward the garden that was the pride and joy of his mother. She had dedicated all her free time to the nurturing, designing and decorating of the place. Quite possibly this was the reason his mother was sane after everything that had happened. As he turned into the corridor that led to his mother's garden, he spotted his mother standing at the entrance of the garden, her hands clasped under her chin with a big, happy grin on her face.

"Mother?"

She looked at him, her eyes most with tears of joy as she beckoned him with an exaggerated motion of her hands. He reached her with a frown on his face. "What …"

She put a finger on her lips, "Shh," and pointed straight ahead.

He turned around to see what she was pointing at and his eyes widened. There in front of his eyes sat his father who had never set a foot outside the house in over eight years, on a wheel chair laughing with Ga Eul, the woman who'd been his wife for a little more than a year.

"Wh… what? H…How?" he stuttered, unable to believe his eyes.

"Ga Eul did it," his mother breathed, her voice quivering with tears. "She came in with a different psychiatrist and has been working with them tirelessly for the past six months."

The air whooshed out of Yi Jeong's lungs and he had to grab the door frame to keep himself steady. All those days that she'd been vague flashed in front of his eyes in a jumble. His hands went cold and unbeknownst to him, a lone tear dropped from his eyes. He didn't even know that his face was covered in a patina of sweat.

Oblivious to her son's conditions, Kyung Mi continued to speak, "She's worked so hard you know. She told me not to tell you, she wanted to surprise you. At first I didn't think it would benefit him in any way but then slowly… Yi Jeong ah, he started to respond. He started to respond Yi Jeong! He actually recognizes me now at times! He's still got a long way to go, but we can do it now! Ga Eul has made it possible!"

Yi Jeong's heart was beating so loudly, he wondered how could his mother have not heard it? Ga Eul, his Ga Eul had done the impossible. She had given him hope, hope that he had given up ages ago of ever regaining his family. Now, sitting in front of him was his father, happier than he had seen him in ages and it was all thanks to this one woman. The one woman with whom he'd locked horns with, the one he'd hated with every fiber of his being and who had somehow become the one person he had surrendered to – completely. How had he not seen this before?

This was the person he couldn't live without, the one without whom he was nothing. She was his everything, his peace, his pain, his sorrow, his joy – his life. She was the breath he took, the reason his heart had beats. Ga Eul was his. Simply his. She was the one he loved more than he had ever loved anyone. Nothing, not even what he'd felt for Eun Jae or what he had gone through after his brother's death came close to what he felt at that moment. Inadvertently his hand grasped his chest as he tried control the onslaught of emotions that overwhelmed him. He desperately wanted to run up to her, gather her in his arms and just… he didn't even know what he wanted to do.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she looked up with a bright smile on her face. "Yi Jeong! You're here! Appa, Yi Jeong," she said gently and pointed to where he stood.

Slowly, Hyun Sub turned his face and looked at him. Father and son looked at each other for a long while before the older man's face broke into a small smile. "Yi Jeong ah," his voice was broken from years of disuse but the recognition in it was unmistakable.

Yi Jeong rushed to his father and crouched next to him, holding his hands in his. "Appa!"

"Yi Jeong ah," Hyun Sub said slowly, patting his son's head. "How you?"

He looked up, frowning, unable to understand the question.

"Appa wants to know how you are," Ga Eul elaborated. "He still has trouble getting sentences out, but he's getting there."

Smiling through the lump in his throat, Yi Jeong looked at his father, "I'm fine Appa, I'm more than fine."

A shadow fell on him and he looked up to see his mother standing above him, smiling. She moved to the chair next to her husband, tears of joy falling down her cheek unrestrained. The four of them sat there for a while in companionable silence before Ga Eul leaned to whisper in Yi Jeong's ears, "We should go. They deserve this time alone."

He nodded, too overcome to talk. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the garden, after excusing herself from his parents. He allowed her to drag him wherever she pleased and unsurprisingly, she had led him to his brother's room.

"I was told that you haven't been in here since the accident," she said in gentle but firm tones.

He had been expecting this ever since he'd witnessed the miracle that she'd wrought. "You want me to go inside?"

"Yes."

"I can't Ga Eul," he answered slowly.

She cupped his cheek with a hand, her thumb gently stroking him. "Yi Jeong, I've seen you being tormented by dreams about that night. You thrash about in the bed, crying in agony, calling out for your hyung. I can't see it anymore Yi Jeong. The man I know is strong, infallible. Those dreams reduce you to a whimpering child and it kills me to see you like that. You were the one who told me that someone has only that much power over me as I allow them to have. Then why do you allow your demons so much power over you? Our demons are only big because we make them so by not facing them. Face them Yi Jeong, defeat them."

Deep down in his heart, he knew that he was going in that room. There was no way he could refute Ga Eul. It didn't bother him slightest to realize how absolute her power was over him. But then what she was asking him to do was monumental. He wasn't strong enough to do this alone. She seemed to have sensed his unspoken request because she said, "I'll go in with you."

His hand firmly grasping onto her smaller, warmer one, he slowly twisted the knob to the one room he hadn't stepped in for eight years. As soon as he heard the click, his bravado abandoned him and he closed the door hastily. Behind him, Ga Eul squeezed his shoulder gently, "Yi Jeong."

He nodded with his jaws clenched. Swallowing the empty feeling inside him, he opened the door again, this time braving the inevitable click. Very slowly, with trembling hands, he pushed the door open. He licked his lips and with extreme trepidation he set foot into the one place that he'd thought he would never see again. A darkness threatened to engulf him but the slight pressure from Ga Eul jolted his senses.

The fog cleared and he realized that nothing had changed since the last time he'd stepped inside the room. He realized that someone had been cleaning the room all this while, because not a speck of dirt showed on any surface. Inadvertently a smile crept on his face, "This place is so clean. _Hyung_ used to freak out if he spotted even a single scrap of dust."

"Must be genetic," Ga Eul whispered.

He snorted. His eyes fell on the blue comb that had been his _Hyung's _favorite. "This comb, he loved this. I used to hide it from him, just to annoy him. He used to get so mad," he laughed slightly.

Ga Eul giggled. Slowly, bit by bit, Yi Jeong moved through the room, touching this, looking at that. Occasionally he would tell her something but mostly he stayed quiet, lost in his own world. However he didn't let go of her hand, it was providing him with the comfort that desperately craved. Every time he faltered a little, he would feel her squeezing his hand gently.

"This was his favorite blazer," he said reverently fingering the sleeve. "It was tailor made for him. I remember sitting for the trials," he smiled softly. "He loved the color but I thought it was too drab. God, we must've argued for an hour."

* * *

Yi Jeong lay on his bed at the So Mansion, completely spent from his earlier emotional upheaval. He had gone through such highs and lows today that each breath was now labored. From seeing his father on the road to his recovery, to his mother's joy, to the realization that he'd somehow fallen in love with Ga Eul and finally, visiting Il Hyun's room after all these years, Yi Jeong didn't think he'd had a more emotionally taxing day in his life. Next to him, Ga Eul was slowly running her fingers through his hair. Something about that simple action was intensely satisfying. His eyes still closed he turned to his side and gently pulled her into his embrace. She complied without

The visit to his brother's room made him acknowledge that Il Hyun was truly dead. With that had come a peace that he hadn't really anticipated. It was as if a heavy weight had been removed from his heart and all of it was because of the beautiful woman in his arms. Unwittingly a lone drop of tear rolled down his eyes. Surprised he raised his hand and looked at the moisture on his fingers.

"Let it out Yi Jeong," Ga Eul's breath tickled his ears. "You've bottled it for way too long. Let it all out baby."

His arms tightened around her and he snuggled into her bosom. Another drop replaced the one he'd wiped and soon a third and fourth drop made its way and before he knew it, the dam broke and he wept. Ga Eul clutched him tightly, softly whispering words of comfort into his ears, gently running her fingers through his hair. For the first time since Il Hyun's death, Yi Jeong truly mourned for everything he'd lost. With those tears he also rejoiced all that he had found in his life. Today, on the eve of his thirty-first birthday, he'd found everything he truly cherished – he'd found his family.

He didn't feel conscious, even for a second, as he cried all the tears that had remained unshed for the better part of a decade. After all, it was his wife in whose arms he sought solace. He was where he belonged.


End file.
